Fairy Tails: The Devil Slayer
by subzerowerewolf
Summary: I was neglected,forgotten and left for dead, I was then saved by my father who is both demon and a dragon named Azura The Photon Dragon, now with my little dragon brother Ryu we will take on anything and anyone who stands in our way.
1. Chapter 1 rewrite

**Fairy Tail: The Devil Slayer**

 **RE-EDITED 11/8/17**

 **Hey guys sub here with a RE-edited chapter and also to say that I am unfortunately deleting Fairy's Dark knight since I was disappointed with how the manga ended. But fear not It will be back again once I am finished with this story if I ever get it done by then. And so taking it's place will be another story that I come with that's related to my** **Guardian of the future king in which will be on haitus till the Ignis episode comes out which will be on 12/13/2017...**

 **...And so the new story is called...**

 **Remnant's Fallen Guardian Of The Once Future King...**

 **This story is all ready in progress and will be out soon**

 **that will be all and onto the story.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS NOR MOVES AS THEY BELONG TO CAPCOM AND MORE.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 The Forgotten One Returns**

On an ordinary day in the small town of Oshibana where everyone goes about their business. Men and woman who own a business sell their food, clothes and other merchandise to their customers and earn money. While families walk enjoying the nice sunny day in peace, children running around with either their siblings or friends with smiles showing that nothing can ruin their day.

...But sadly...today isn't one of them...

 **...In a train station just outside of Oshibana town...**

"Quickly this way!" Exclaimed a young woman who is wearing armor and has beautiful red scarlet hair, as she ran out the station.

"(pant)Wait...up Erza!" Yelled a blonde hair girl who looked exhausted as she tried to catch up with the now named Erza.

"Hurry up Luigi!" Exclaimed a pink hair male who ran past the blond young woman with a small blue cat that was flying behind him.

The blond girl grew a tick mark on her forehead. "IT'S LUCY!" Shouted the now named Lucy as another male ran past her.

"OI! stop fooling around Flamebrain!." Said a black haired male as he catched up with the pink haired boy, who looked at the raven haired boy with annoyance.

"Fuck you Icecube!" The pinknette responded irritating the raven haired boy who was about to respond back when a another female with long straight raven hair who is currently holding a long katana with a white scabbard and red handle.

"Natsu!, Gray! shut up." The black haired female said as she speed passed them catching up to Erza.

"Aye! Kagura!" The now named Natsu, and Gray said in unison as all five (including the cat) ran into town.

* * *

 **Inside the town**

Inside Oshibana town we find Erza, Natsu, Lucy and the rest of the other fairy tail members looking for a dark mage who is currently affiliated with a dark guild known as Eisenwald. They all split up and looked around town looking for their target they met up in the heart of the town only to freeze at the horrifying scene that lay before them.

Infront of them were the members of Eisenwald they have been chasing on the ground dead. Blood painted the center of the town as bodies scattered all around severed from head to toe, some that weren't severed and still fully intact were pinned to the wall by multiple glowing swords made out of Ethernano. In the center in a stack of dead bodies stood a male figure holding one of the member by the throat. The male figure is in their age as he stood 6'1 feet tall, lean and tone built like Natsu with long black spiky hair that reached just past his neck with a single long bang on his forehead. **(Older Zack Fair's hair style.)** He has light tan peach skin color like kagura's along with a handsome face that went well with his glowing cyan blue eyes with a cat slit pupil. He wears a black high collar sleeveless indigo shirt , with black baggy cargo pants that's tucked inside his matching black steel toed boots, and black cloth covering his left leg. and on his chest is covered by two straps, that is currently held in place by a badge shaped of a dragon's head. And lastly a black scarf around his neck covering half of his face. **(Cloud Strife custom from final fantasy 7 Advent Children)**. After they described what he wears and look like. Then their attention was drawn to his right glowing cyan blue arm that was covered with black reptilian scales from hand to shoulder, that he is currently using by holding the dark guild member by the throat. **(Nero's Devil Bringer)** On his left arm he's currently holding a long katana that has a white hilt with blue marking on it and it is currently sheathed inside a blue scabbard with a long yellow ribbon wrapped close to the hilt. **(DMC4SE Yamato).**

The mysterious male figure tighten his hold on the last member of Eisenwald, who is now trying to struggle and escape the young man's grip. "I won't ask again Erigor what's your guild planning to do with the flute?" The young man said emotionlessly as the Eisenwald member began to speak.

"FUCK YOU!" Erigor said as he continue to break free.

The young man looked at him coldly. "Defiant to the very end huh?...very well...goodbye 'Shinigami' Erigor." The young man said. But before Erigor could say anything, the pressure on his throat began to increase as crushing bones could be heard from all.

The members of fairy tail could only watch in horror as the mysterious man continued to crush the assassin's throat who was struggling to breath until they heard a sickening sound that echoed throughout the center of town.

CRUNCH!

Erigor's eyes rolled at the back of his head as his body fell limp. After Erigor died by his hands the mysterious man then threw his body to the the side without care as he began to walking away.

During all this entire time the members of fairy tail shook out of their shock as they glare at the man retreating form.

Feeling their rage directly aimed at him, the mysterious young man stopped in his tracks as he turned his head around and look at them with his emotionless cyan irises. "Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy its been a long time." He said emotionlessly as he then sets his sights at Kagura. " **Namikaze**." He said coldly causing the five named confused at first, but then they now got a better look at him they carefully looked closer until their eyes widen in shock.

"N-n-naruto." They all said in unison as the now named Naruto clapped his hands."You remember me...how... **touching**."he said emotionlessly when he then saw kagura walking towards him.

"Nii-." Whatever Kagura was about to say was cut off, when a cyan blue beam blasted between them causing her to jump back. Surprise by the sudden display all the members of team Natsu tracked where that came from as they all looked up in the sky to see a little dragon who was bigger than happy glowing cyan blue dragon body shape with dark blue armor on its body and a red crown like horn on his head and the same irises as Naruto's. The little dragon lowered himself down onto the ground infront of Naruto growling at them.

Never leaving his gaze at them Naruto began to speak.. "Ryu did you find which direction Kageyama took?." He asked the now named Ryu who then looked at naruto nodding. "He went up north bro." The little dragon said. Nodded at his brother Naruto then closed his eyes as cyan blue ethernano dragon shape wings appeared behind his back raising him up from his feet. Opening them, he then looks at towards his Ex-guildmates. "I would like to stay and have a 5 year 'Family' reunion with you...but me and Ryu have a job to do." With that said both Naruto and Ryu flew off north hoping to catch the last remaining Eisenwald member leaving them flabbergasted.

"H-h-how does he have magic?...last time I remember he didn't have any?." Said Kagura as she watched her oldest brother fly off.

The others couldn't say nor give her an answer as they too do not know. Breaking out of her shock Erza looked on to the others. "That doesn't matter how he has magic!, we have to get there before Naruto does!" The others nodded their heads in agreement as they ran towards the direction Naruto took hoping to get there before him and stop him from killing the last dark guild member.

* * *

 **Meanwhile With The Guild Masters...**

It was night time in the forest as the guild master of fairy tail's Makarov Dreyar stood infront of Kageyama the last member of Eisenwald who in his hands has lullaby.

The 3rd master of fairy tail stood infront of kageyama as he gave his speech in order to make the last member of Eisenwald surrender. By the time Makarov was done he waited for Kageyama to make his decision. After a full Minute Kageyama was about to say something when suddenly something blew past him freezing him in place. The guild master's stare at him in confusion when Suddenly a 'click' sound was heard throughout the forest as the young man's head fell from between his shoulders as blood gushed out from where his head used to be. Everyone looked at his corps in horror as the body fell onto the ground twitching a few times until it lay limp. They stared at the body in shock until they all recovered and looked around for the culprit who had done this unforgivable act. That is until they heard someone speak from above them causing all of them to look up to see two figures in the air.

"Pity...I was kinda hoping for him to play it...no matter...I atleast don't have to deal with it." Naruto said calmly while his dragon brother nodded.

Makarov's body tremble as he looked at both boys in rage. "WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!, HE WAS GOING TO SURRENDER!" He yelled at Naruto, who was looking at the small man with a blank expression on his face.

"It matters not if he was going to, nor does it concern me as he will still die since it's my job to exterminate all the members of Eisenwald. If you got a problem with that then take your complain's to the king." He said while descending towards the ground followed by Ryu. Once he landed, Naruto walked towards the dead body of Kageyama as he picked up the flute. Looking at the flute Naruto easily felt Lullaby releasing it's dark magic whispering to him to release him. Scoffing at it Naruto tighten his grip as he easily shattered Lullaby in the process as it's soul floated up in the air disappearing into nothingness.

Dropping the remaining pieces of what's left of lullaby, Naruto looked at Ryu as he nodded towards the little dragon. "Mission complete." He stated as both began to leave until Naruto suddenly stopped as his senses picked up something.

 **"NARUTO!"**

Turning around Naruto spotted Natsu who was covered in fire flying straight at him with anger in his eyes.

 _ **Karyu No Tekken (Fire dragon's iron fist)**_. The fire dragon slayer called is technique while everyone looked at the scene in slow motion as Natsu's fist was getting close to Naruto's face. As the fist was closing in on him, Naruto calmly raised his Devil bringer and easily catches Natsu's fist thus canceling his attack. Looking at the fire dragon shocked expression in satisfaction, Naruto suddenly tightened his grip on Natsu's hand. "Foolishness Natsu." He stated adding more pressure onto Natsu's hand causing him to grunt in pain as he fell on one knee holding his arm. "Foolishness, might controls everything...without strength you can't protect anything." Naruto stated,with his eyes glowing brighter. " **Let alone yourself**." He finished as crushed Natsu's hand with so much force causing the fire dragon slayer to screamed in pain. Raising his leg Naruto kicked Natsu in the chest sending him flying to the other side of the field.

The others looked at Natsu in shock then back at Naruto, separating his legs apart while at the time raising his hands as they were covered in a bright light. When the light died down both of Naruto's hands and feet were covered in gauntlets. The gauntlets in his hands resemble that of a wolfs head with the fangs and mane. The grieves on his legs look like clawed. Lastly they were also covered in glowing veins that have white light flowing through them.

 **(Ao No Exorcist Movie - kekkai)**

Getting into his Jin Kazama Kyokushin karate stance, Naruto then gave them the "Come on" sign as both Erza and Kagura charged at him as both drew their swords. Already halfway, Naruto instantly disappeared in a burst of speed appearing infront of kagura, taking her and Erza by surprise at his speed. Tightening his right fist Naruto chanted one of his signature techniques. " _ **Debiru Sureiya Ogi: Messatsu Goshoryu! (Devil Slayer Secret Arts: Annihilating Great Rising Dragon.)**_

With his fist Ignited in black fire, Naruto delivered an uppercut to Kagura chin knocking her off her feet. But Naruto wasn't done as he spinned in a 360 motion hitting her in the chin again, adding more force into his final punch which resulted with both him and her into the air. Growling as both passed the clouds, Naruto then rammed his fist from Kagura's stomach towards her chin finding himself above her. With his right still raised, Naruto then opened his hand as harsh black ethernano wind surrounded him forming till it created a black sphere. Crushing the orb with his hand, Naruto's entire fist was then covered in black/purple flames. Looking down at Kagura, he cocked his fist back and swung it straight into her face dragging her down towards the ground in insane speed as a trail of black flames could be seen around them. Once they reached land, Kagura crashed down first with Naruto's fist never leaving her face, Naruto landed after clenching his fist tighter he shove it down creating a massive black volcano like eruption that shook the ground to a 15 mile radius. When the explosion died down there in it's place was a massive crater, in it laid Kagura who was heavily damaged and top clothes ruined with Naruto standing infront of her.

Looking at his former sister, Naruto's instincts kicked in as he ducked causing Erza's sword to miss a few centimeters of his hair. Slamming both the bottom palms of his hands together, Naruto created a blazing blue fireball that ignited between them. Quickly turning around the young man thrust both his hands towards Erza at firing at point blank range. " _ **Hadouken!"**_ A large blue fire ball by the size of an elephant consumed Fairy tail's Titania sending her to the other side of the field creating a large explosion. Looking to his right, Naruto sees Happy, Gray and Lucy standing close to where the other guild master's are as they watched there friends being dominated in their fight.

"Hn" That's all he could say when he then turned his attention and saw Natsu gathering his magic. _**"Karyu No Hoko! (Fire Dragon's roar!)** _ Natsu called his attack releasinga massive stream of pure intense flames that was heading straight for Naruto.

Naruto watched as the stream of fire headed straight towards him. Closing his eyes, Naruto's form was surrounded by shining white aura. Opening them, Naruto's once white sclera was now black along with his cyan blue irises were now white with his cat slit pupil still the same. Cocking his right fist back as it was covered in white light. _ **"Ryusei." (Meteor)**_ Thrusting his fist forward Naruto released a massive ball of white flames that was heading straight for Natsu's attack.

Everyone watched as both attacks clashed in the center which resulted with Naruto's attack easily triumphs Natsu's, causing the said dragon slayer to watch in shock as he was consumed by the attack creating a large explosion.

 **(SONG END)**

Happy, Grey, Lucy and the guild masters watched in shock as two of fairy tail's S-rank Mages were taken down with ease and quickly, while Natsu who was to strong by his own right was taken down aswell. The remaining team Natsu flinched in fear when Naruto appeared Infront of them. "Aren't you going to help your team?" He questioned in which resulted with all three of them trembling at his presence that lead him to shake his head. Turning away as he began to walk but stopped as he looked back at them for one last time. "The three of you are pathetic, especially you Gray...to think you call yourself **Natsu's Rival**." He said coldly causing all three to flinch at his words but he wasn't finish yet. "I can't say anything about you...Lucy was it?."She nodded at that but just remembered. "Wait I never told you my n-" but she was cut off when Naruto pointed his ears. "Enhanced hearing." he said with her accepting his answer. "Then there's you Happy, you could have helped Natsu but you proved far useless since the day of your birth." He cruelly said causing the small blue cat to almost tear up by his words. "And then there's you Gray...You stood by and watched your teammates beaten to an enemy who's capable of killing them without hesitation." Naruto shook his head till he glared deadly at him. "I should kill you were you stand, but I won't since your not worth killing by my blade...To think you called me weak and useless...hmph...you hypocrite." With his final words said he walked away with Ryu behind but were soon stopped by a massive hand. Both turned to their right and saw Makarov glaring down at them.

 **"YOU DARE HURT AND INSULT MY CHILDREN!, I WILL NOT STAND BY AND LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS NARUTO!. I CARE NOT IF YOUR ARE MINATO'S OR MIKOTO'S CHILD I WILL DESTROY YOU!"** The third master yelled as he lifted up his right hand above his head and slammed it down trying to crush both of them. But to his surprise both boys disappeared as he crushed nothing but the ground.

Appearing at the other side of the field, Naruto looked at his former guild master with an emotionless gaze as he and Ryu continued to leave. Makarov glared furiously at Naruto as he made a dash towards him in his 35 feet tall titan form. When he was close enough, out of the blue a large reptilian hand grabs him by the face and throws him towards were the other guild masters are who moved out the way. Makarov quickly recovered as he got up to his feet and looks for the one one responsible only to widen his eyes in surprise to who stood before him. The being that stood infront of Naruto in a protective manner was none other than Ryu, who was just a while ago a small dragon turned to a full grown dragon that triumphed him in size. **(Galaxy eyes photon dragon.)** The very same dragon that threw him Makarov Dreyar the fifth wizard Saint with ease.

Ryu glared furiously at Makarov with rage in his eyes as he roared sending a powerful shockwave that pushes everyone back except Naruto.

Naruto walked up to his brother putting his hand on his shin getting his attention as he shook his head.

"Lets go we finished what we came here for." he said.

Ryu nodded changing back to his original form as both turned to leave only for their path to be blocked by the now awaken Kagura who is looking at them with her fully mature Sharingan. beside her was Erza with her Heart Kruez Armor destroyed showing her black T-shirt that was hugging her well developed figure with both her hands on her sword. Not far from them was Natsu who got up to his feet with his shirt and pants torn to shreds while holding his bleeding arm.

"Y-y-you aren't going anywhere O-o-onii-chan!. Not after all this years you've been alive this whole time." Kagura stated as she limped towards her brother. "I will drag you back home to our parents even it means I have to break every bone in your body to do it!." she continued as tears fall streaming down from her eyes.

"She's right! we will bring you back home...to fairy tail and make things right between us!" Erza shouted with one eye closed and the other was open with tears falling from it.

"Aye and then we can be a big happy family...so what do you say Naruto?." Natsu said with a big grin on his bloody face.

During all this Naruto looked at them With a emotionless face, but if you look into his eyes you can see rage from within them. The ground started to shake as everyone in the field started having trouble breathing when they all looked at the source only to widen their eyes. The source was non other than Naruto who was glaring at everyone coldly while being surrounded in cyan blue ethernano.

 **(Yugioh The Darkside of Dimensions- God's Anger)**

 **"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER NOR THE SON OF THOSE BASTARDS!, AS I ALREADY HAVE A FAMILY AND YOUR NOT APART OF THEM!"** Naruto stated as his glare grew deadly as more of his aura began to grow. **"AND I WOULD NEVER GO BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE I CALL A HOME!...AS FOR FAIRY TAIL THEY WILL BURN FOR ALL I CARE!"** He declared/shouted as his eyes changed into his own fully matured Sharingan. What's different is instead of having crimson and black like Kagura's his were cyan blue with white tomoes. But he wasn't finish as his sharingan began morphing as the tomoes started forming into a 3 point shuriken **(Itachi's Mangekyou.)** Thus resulting for him to releasing an even larger amount of ethernano, that suddenly began taking shape of a colossal being with massive wings that easily triumphs both Ryu's and Makarov's forms. Everyone trembled in fear as the massive creature that stood behind Naruto was none other than a massive dragon. **(Galaxy eyes full armor photon dragon)** The Dragon glared at everyone especially towards Kagura, Erza and Natsu who tremble in fear by his fierce glare. It stayed silently until it spread it's wings wide releasing a roar that caused a massive shockwave that blew everything away within the area. Once the roar ceased it resulted the forest around them destroyed along with everyone being unconscious except for the two.

 **(SONG END)**

Naruto lowered his magic deactivating his Sharingan as the dragon behind him disappeared into nothingness.

"Lets go Ryu were done here." He said calmly as he began to walk away followed by his dragon brother.

"Right!" He said cheerfully flew landing on top of Naruto's head in which caused him to chuckle as he continued on walking into the dark path of the forest that was illuminated by the moon's light.

"Hey Naruto?" Ryu called his brother who in which 'hmm' looking up towards Ryu getting his full attention. "Something tells me this wont be the last we'll be seeing them again?...Fairy tail I mean?" The small dragon said causing Naruto to look back towards the path before him.

"Perhaps...but I doubt we'll be seeing them anytime soon. Now lets go see the king and report our mission...after that we'll step up our training." He said while Ryu nodded as Naruto continued to walk towards the deep dark forest. Behind Naruto in his shadow was a figure with two long demonic wings and a sword attached to his forearm. The figure eyes flashed aqua cyan blue for second before it entire body turned back into a normal human shadow.

* * *

 **Chapter end**

 **Thank you for reading his rewrite and hoped that you like it until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 rewrite

**Fairy Tails: The Devil Slayer**

 **THIS IS THE REWRITE!**

 **EDITED 11/10/2017**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME AND GAMES IN THIS FIC THEY BELONG TO THEIR MAKERS AND MORE.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Battle With The Demon Lord Of The Hellfire!**

 **Somewhere in the forest...**

It's been 2 weeks since the lullaby incident along with some fairies getting their asses handed to them. We find our two demon/dragon brothers in a forest currently on a mission to hunt down a demon. Why are they in a forest? a few days ago the king received word that a small town not far from Magnolia was burned down along with it's people by a creature that has the power to control fire...leaving no survivors in it's way.

Sadden by this...the King called Naruto and Ryu to Investigate...but should they encounter the demon they are to put it down.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked all around the forest for any sign of the demon.

Sadly...no luck...

While he's annoyed, Ryu on the other hand was using his enhanced scent of smell but proved no luck either.

"Naruto?, did you pick up on anything? cause I've got nothing." Said Ryu as he finally gave up trying to track it's scent.

Shaking his head and looks at his youngest sibling. "Nothing, either this demon is good at masking his/her ethernano making it difficult to find or he's/she is really deep underground." He concluded as he kneel one knee to touch the ground useing his own senses to track it.

The young dragon nodded towards his brother. "So if he/she is masking it or underground how should we draw it out?"

Hearing Ryu say that made Naruto smirk, turning to his little brother he began to speak. "Do you remember that one time dad left us to train by surviving on our own for two whole months."

Ryu widens his eyes at that horrible experience and shivers. "No...nonononono...don't tell me were going to make it come to us."

"Exactly we're going to relive that once again?"

"You do know it will come to bite us in the ass in the end right?, you remember last time we did that." Ryu said as he tries not to remember that horrible moment.

"Hey I have you know it totally wasn't our fault, besides how the hell were we supposed to know there was a blitz demon nearby." The older brother said.

"It never stopped chasing us until we have to kill it...you know what whatever lets just do this already." Ryu said.

Naruto nodded as both gather up their magic with Naruto and Ryu's aura being cyan blue and released it out in the open. Once they released enough both stopped and waited.

Then suddenly both felt a massive K.I. that covered the entire forest as both Naruto and Ryu turn around to see a massive pillar of pure flames coming from underground. Coming from inside the pillar was a large demon head that was similar to that of a dragon's. The demon has razor sharp teeth, along with two large devil horns that were covered in flames as it's eyes are amber gold with cat slit pupils. It's entire body was made out of thick Black skeletal bones with some parts covered in flames. It has long arms with long sharp claws, followed by bone like legs with dragon like feet and a long skeletal tail. Standing infront of them at 75 feet tall on all fours is non other than the Hellfire demon lord from the underworld Ifrit. **(Ifrit from Final Fantasy 14 a realm reborn)**

The now named Ifrit roars at the heavens sending a shockwave of blazing fire at both Naruto and Ryu who weren't fazed by it.

They stared at eachother for it looked like forever until Naruto broke the silence.

"So...your the one that incinerated the small town?...setting everything on fire and killing it's people in the process." He said as he eyed the demon before him.

Ifrit snorts at them. **"Filthy flesh bags seemed to underestimate me if they send a boy and his pet to kill me?...now I feel insulted.** " The hellfire demon said as both Naruto, Ryu look at each other then back at Ifrit releasing their ethernano that caused him to Widen his eyes.

" **This Power...there is no mistaking it...you're that abominations son'** **s aren't you?** " Ifrit growled while Naruto raised his Devil Bringer summoning Yamato, while Ryu changes into his photon drive form getting into there stances.

Ifrit grinned darkly as his eyes were on fire. **"I see...then let us BEGIN!"** The lord of the hellfire roared causing the once blue sky red with it's sun black as the night sky as they all got ready.

"Careful Ryu this is no ordinary demon." Said Naruto while his Ryu nods.

 **(Final Fantasy X Seymour boss battle 2 theme)**

Ifrit charged at both rather fast with his massive size as Ryu flies up in the air firing photon spheres from his mouth, while Naruto flashed stepped out the way. Appearing a feet away from Ifrit Naruto grabbed Yamato's hilt as the entire sword was covered in dark blue flames with black lightning in the mix. _**"Hantei Katto!"(Judgement cut!)**_ Unsheathing his sword with blinding speed consuming Ifrit with a whirlwind of slashes. when the two attack make contact with Ifrit causing an explosion.

Both Naruto and Ryu stayed on guard in case Ifrit attack. When the smoke died down it showed Ifrit with a few scratches still standing strong growling at them. The demon lord raised his hands above his head only to slam both onto the ground creating a massive dome of fire surrounding all three destroying everything. When the dome disappeared showing a once open field surrounded by trees now a wasteland with blazing fire burning everything in it's wake.

Naruto and Ryu looked around the devastation then back at Ifrit to see him charging at them once more leading both to do the same. Meeting in the center Ryu punches Ifrit straight in the face while Naruto slashed at his chest leaving deep a large gash causing blood made out of lava gush out from the open wound. Ifrit roars in pain as he retaliated by punching Ryu in the face then firing a massive fireball from his mouth at point blank range causing an explosion. Coming out from the other side of the explosion was Ryu, as he was sent flying at the other side of the burning wasteland. Naruto saw this as he growled at Ifrit and jumps into the air while slamming both his palms together to the side. Harsh purple winds surround him forming a purple sphere in between his hands mixed with black lightning. _**"Debiru Sureiya Ogi: Metsu Hadoken! ( Devil Slayer Secret Arts: Destroying Surge Fist!)**_ Thrusting both his hands forward, Naruto fired a Massive size purple fireball bigger than Ifrit creating a massive explosion. landing back on the ground while Ryu got up to his feet and flew up into the air, when the smoke dissipated down they see Ifrit heavily damage while his blood was dripping from his body onto the ground.

Growling Ifrit looks up at both them and smirks darkly, jumping high into the air, Ifrit spread both his arms wide on both sides as they were ignited in flames. _ **"Ryusei no Sutoraiki!"(Meteor Strike!)**_ Swinging one arm Ifrit Fires a massive meteor size fireball towards Naruto and the other at Ryu.

"Tch." Putting away Yamato, Naruto brings out Beowulf and slams both his palms again. This time instead of purple it was white wind surrounding his form with black lightning into the mix. _**"RYUSEI"**_ Thrusting his hand forward as a massive white fireball collided with Ifrit's attack causing a massive explosion of white flames with a few yellow and red embers spread around. Meanwhile at the same time Ryu fires his _**Koshiryu Hoko!** **(Photon Dragon's Roar)**_ at the other fireball canceling eachother out causing an explosion in the sky. Once both explosion diminished, both Naruto and Ryu regroup at the other side of the wasteland staring at Ifrit, who was at the other side of the field glaring at them.

 **"I WILL NOT DIE AT THE HANDS OF THAT ABOMINATION!, AND ESPECIALLY TO HIS BRATS!"** He roared as he jumps high into the air creating five massive fireballs as they surrounded him. Ifrit then looks at both brothers with blazing eyes. **"THIS IS THE END AS DEATH AWAITS YOU IN HELL!,** ** _JIGOKU!" (Hellfire!)._** Casting his signature attack, the five fireballs around him combine together creating a massive half moon size blazing sphere with Ifrit at the heart of it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Fairy tail...**

During at the same time, all members of fairy tail are currently outside enjoying their day with some on the pool, training or sports until a random member shouted.

"HEY EVERYONE LOOK!" Everyone stopped at what they were doing and looked towards the one who shouted. Following his line of sight as everyone froze to what they were seeing.

In the far distance away from the town of Magnolia, as everyone in Fairy tail were seeing is a massive fireball in the sky.

"W-w-what the hell?" Another random fairy tail member said in fear.

Erza, Natsu, Kagura and the rest Team Natsu, can only look at the massive ball in shock at it's size.

While this was happening 3 people were looking at the sphere with narrowed eyes. One of them is a man, who's standing at 6 feet tall, he's currently lean built as a swimmer built for speed and endurance. He has yellow spike hair with 2 pangs on each side of his face. His irises are blue that goes well with his sun kissed skin color making him rather handsome. He wears a long Black sleeve turtle neck shirt with matching black baggy pants that's being kept in place is a black belt. And lastly he wears black steeled toe boots with a black vest. This man is Minato Namikaze, Kagura's and Naruto's father, but in Naruto's case former father. **(Imagine him wearing his jonin outfit but black and without his head band)**

Next to him is a woman standing at 5'6 feet tall, she's is slim and well toned like Both Erza and Kagura with her breast size standing at E that defies gravity along with her perfect firm heart shape ass. She has a long black hair that reaches to her back with 2 long each side of her face, her Irises are onyx that goes well with her pale white skin especially with her gorgeous heart shape face titling her as a goddess in human form. She currently wears the same clothes as Minato's but her vest is navy blue instead of black. This beautiful woman is non other than Mikoto Uchiha, Kagura's and Naruto's mother and again in Naruto's case Ex-mother. And the last remaining person standing in between them is their guild master Makarov.

Minato looked at the colossal sphere until he quickly remembered a council meeting they had a few days ago concerning about a devastating fire that burned down a small town that wasn't far off from Magnolia. "Master!, isn't that the direction where we received reports concerning about the small town is!" exclaimed Minato.

"I believe so Minato-kun." Replied the fifth seat of the council who continued to stare at the massive fire ball.

"Should we head over and Investigate?." This time it was Mikoto who answered.

Makarov shook his head. "No, I can't nor do I want to risk any of my children to even get close, since we have no way of knowing who or what is causing that." Makarov said as both Mikoto and Minato looked at eachother then look back at the massive size blazing sphere.

* * *

 **Back to the Fight...**

Both Naruto and Ryu stare at the Ifrit's Jigoku in shock as the size could cause catastrophe within miles killing innocents. Their train of thought was cut off when Ifrit decided to speak. **"THIS THE END FOR YOU!, BUT EVEN IF THERE IS A SLIGHTEST CHANCE OF YOU SURVIVING! THE DAMAGE WILL BE FAR TO GREATER AS IT WILL KILL MANY WITHIN A THOUSAND MILES! HAHAHAHA!"** Ifrit laughed as he then descended towards them followed by his attack.

Widening their eyes at his words both Naruto and Ryu then begin to think of a way to stop him."Shit we can't let that reach the surface!, if it does then innocents will die!, AND THAT IS SOMETHING WE CANNOT ALLOW TO HAPPEN!." Yell Naruto as his eyes glowed cyan blue changing into his MS. **(Mangekyou Sharingan)**

Ryu agreed as his own cyan blue irises glow. "Then what do you suggest Naruto!?" He quickly asked as both stare at the incoming attack.

"We have to use the Unison Raid!." He responded causing his brother to widen his eyes at the mention of 'Unison Raid'.

"But bro we can't do Unison Raid without pops and even if we did try it we would be vulnerable due to it's drawbacks!." Ryu explained as he saw his older brother grit his teeth."I know but if we don't do this...then every innocent person within a thousand miles will die!, what would dad say if he saw us right now!" Yells Naruto causing Ryu to widen his eyes at the declaration, but non the less he then agrees with his brother.

Looking back at the massive fireball, Both Naruto and Ryu released a massive amount of ethernano causing the ground beneath them to crumble of the pressure of their power.

Naruto MS shined brighter as his cyan blue aura begins to form, taking shape into a gigantic humanoid avatar figure who stood 60 feet tall. The avatar wore black samurai armor with some of the humanoid parts within the armor exposed. On it's head the Avatar wore a one horn demon like helmet that only showed it's navy blue eyes. Lastly behind the humanoid were 2 massive dragon like wings. This being standing before Ifrit was non other than Naruto's Susano'o. **(Sasuke's Indra Susano'o Avatar with Vali's Balance Breaker dragon wings)**

While at the same time, Ryu's entire body glew bright changing as he grew until he matched Naruto's Susano'o. his wings grew larger, his tail grew longer and grew two more on both sides of his shoulders. His armor started changing taking a different shape of armor. When the light died down, a new dragon stood before the demon lord now is Ryu's in his Dragon force form. **( Look up Number 62: Galaxy Eyes Prime Photon Dragon.)**

Once their forms were complete, the both shared a quick nod as they slammed their feet onto the ground. Taking deep breaths both brothers gathered their magic enough until they were surrounded in a gigantic dome of their own ethernano. Raising their left/right arm back, the cyan blue dome surrounding them suddenly begins shrinking in size until it was within the palm of their hands. Opening their eyes wide as both of their sphere's combined forming into a massive one as they both shouting in unison. _**"**_ ** _Yunizon Reido: Shinku Hadoken! (Unison raid: Great Surge Fist!_** _ **).**_ Thrusting their arms forward a massive beam of pure cyan blue ethernano with black lightning surrounding it fired, heading straight for Ifrit''s Jigoku.

 **(SONG END)**

* * *

 **Back to Magnolia...**

During all this, the members of fairy tail see the massive fireball begin to descend towards the ground causing all to panic. That was until everyone within the town felt a massive amount of power coming from same direction the fireball is. Then suddenly out of the blue, a massive beam was fired heading straight for the fireball causing a shockwave within the entire area as both attacks clash for dominance.

Minato, Mikoto, and Makarov widen their eyes at the display as both attacks continue out due the other.

"Amazing." That's all Mikoto said while Minato could only nod.

But the one that was more shocked was Makarov, easily recognize this magic signature from the following events that transpired in the guild meeting. Closing his eyes, Makarov could only think one explanation. "Naruto." When those words left from his mouth, both Minato and Mikoto instantly snapped their heads to look at Makarov.

"M-m-master!, wh- what did you say?" Exclaimed Mikoto with tears begin to appear in her eyes as she could of sworn she heard her son's name.

Makarov looked at Mikoto with sadden eyes and repeated. "I said Naruto is over there." He said as he saw Mikoto ran past him heading towards the battle where her son is located.

Running behind her was Minato, who grabs her by the waist trying to stop her towards her death. Makarov looked at the scene before him in sadness, he then saw Kagura and her friends run up to them to see what was the commotion. He continued to watch as it was Kagura who tried to run towards were Naruto is, only for her friends to stop her aswell. Taking a deep breath, Makarov looked away from them as he looked at the far distance as the attacks continued to fight for supremacy.

* * *

 **Back to the fight**

 **"D-d-damnit were standing on a stalemate...if this keeps up we will lose power!"** Said Naruto as both he and his younger sibling continue to keep the Jigoku in place or at the very least push it back.

 **"Then what are we supposed to do?, were giving him all we got here."** Exclaimed Ryu.

 **"I Don't know little Bro but lets not give up hope! give everything you've got!"** The raven haired boy shouted as both added more power to their Hado pushing back Ifrit.

The said Demon lord saw this as he retaliated adding more power to his Jigoku, increasing its size pushing back the Hadoken, making it even more harder for both sides to fight for dominance.

* * *

 **In an unknown location...**

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere in the open sea, there was an island were no man has set foot. On the island there was a massive cave and Inside it stood five shadowy colossal figures looking at crystal ball. Inside the crystal was showing the fight between the brothers and the second strongest demon lord of the underworld.

 **"They wont stay like that forever, one of them will end up slipping giving the other the advantage."** Said one the shadowing figures with the voice identifying it to be male.

 **"Yes that maybe so, but we must have fate that the boys will win...after all...they are his sons"** said another figure said this time with the voice of a female.

 **"Bah!, if those hatchlings wouldn't stand a chance against a demon, then they no chance against my son."** Exclaimed one of them who is also a male.

Suddenly a massive K.I. was released through the entire cave targeting the one who made that remark causing it to struggle standing. All the figures looked into the darkness as 2 glowing cyan blue color eyes looked at him. **"WATCH YOUR TONGUE METALICANA!, OR I WILL TEAR IT OFF ALONG WITH YOUR HEAD!"** Yelled the figure stepping out of the shadows to revealing itself to be a dragon. The dragon stood at 150 feet tall standing on two legs as its entire body was lean built giving the shape of a humanoid dragon and cyan blue glow similar to Ryu's. But instead of having majority of it's body covered in similar navy blue armor scales, his were entirely black along with his razor sharp claws and feet. This dragon was non other than Azura The Photon Dragon and father of both Naruto and Ryu.

One of the shadowy figure raised his own K.I as fire surrounded his form revealing to another dragon. This dragon stood 147 feet on all fours with it's bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in color. It also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. The dragon has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. And lastly was it's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled dragon was non other than Igneel the fire dragon king and Natsu's father. **"AZURA! STAND DOWN AT ONCE!"** Igneel ordered causing Azura, who now targeted his K.I. at him.

 **"YOU HAVE NO RULE OVER ME IGNEEL!, YOU MAY BE KING!, BUT REMEMBER THAT IT WAS I WHO HAD DEFEATED YOU! AS WE BOTH KNOW THE ONLY DRAGON THAT CAN MATCH ME IS ACNOLOGIA!"** Countered Azura towering over Igneel as both dragons narrow their eyes at eachother until they both eased there K.I.

Setting his sights at the crystal ball, Azura saw his sons begin to struggle holding back Ifrit. Looking away, the black dragon stomped towards for the cave entrance getting all the dragons attention.

 **"Azura! what are you doing? you know its forbidden."** Shouted the same female dragon, knowing full well what the black dragon is planning.

Azura stopped in his tracks as he looked back at the only female dragon in the cave. **"I do not care Grandeeney, laws be damned...I have already lost my wife."** At the mention of his deceased mate, Azura closed his eyes taking a deep breath as cyan blue aura surrounded his form. Opening his eyes the black dragon turned and continued to walk out the cave." **BUT** **I WILL NOT LOSE MY** **SONS!"** Those were is last words as he then leaves the cave.

* * *

 **Outside the cave**

Once he stepped out the cave, Azura summoned his wings as he looks at the sea, then towards the sky. **"Nova...help me make there on time."** He spoke then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to face the one, Azura saw standing before him was a beautiful blond woman that make any woman jealous of her beauty, with the top half of her body of that of a human woman. While the bottom half was that of a flaming dragon's body. **(I'm lazy to describe her so I will just put Queen Dragun Djinn as his mate.)** Novasmiles towards him as she disappearing from his sights. Turning around Azura roared as the ground beneath him crumbled along with blowing the water apart. Shooting towards into the sky, Azura flew into the direction were his sons are in blinding speed breaking the sound barrier.

* * *

 **Back in the fight...**

Both Ryu and Naruto struggle to maintain their attack going while Ifrit was slowly getting closer to them little by little.

 **"SHIT!, were losing power we can't keep holding it Naruto!"** Shouted Ryu.

 **DON'T GIVE UP RYU!...IF WE STOP NOW THEN EVER INNOCENT WITHIN A THOUSAND MILES WILL DIE! SO PUSH WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT NOW!"** Shouted Naruto as both of them roared releasing all their power pushing Ifrit farther away, shocking the said demon in the process.

Roaring in anger as his attack became more darker in color slowly overpowering their attack. **"NO! I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY YOU MONGRELS!"** Ifrit exclaimed shocking both Naruto and Ryu as they were both being pushed back.

 **"D-d-damnit!, this can't end like this!"** Said Naruto gritting his teeth as both Ryu and him continue being pushed back as the fireball is closing in on them.

* * *

 **Back at fairy tail**

Both Mikoto and Kagura were struggling as Natsu,Minato,Erza and Gray's holding them back from going over to were their brother/son is.

"MINATO LET ME GO! MY SON IS OVER THERE!" Yelled Mikoto as she tried to escape from her husband's hold.

Grunting as he kept holding her."MIKOTO-CHAN! WE CAN'T IT'S TO DANGEROUS!" Said Minato as he tried to reason with her.

While they were having their own argument, Kagura on the other hand kept fighting to escape from her friends grasp. "NATSU, ERZA, GRAY LET ME GO!"Kagura demanded as the said members of team Natsu held her in place from leaving.

"I'M SORRY KAGURA BUT WE CAN'T...LOOK I WANNA GO THERE AND HELP, BUT WE CAN'T! WE WILL ONLY GET OURSELVES KILLED!"Exclaimed Erza.

Both mother and Daughter trashed around their hold as tears escape from their eyes."LET ME GO!" They both shouted in unison.

Suddenly they all stop frozen in their tracks when everyone in the town of Magnolia heard a loud roar. Looking to source up in the sky, everyone in town widen their eyes to see a massive dragon pass by at blinding speed heading over to the fight.

In a state of shock non said a word, that is until it was broken by Natsu.

"W-w-w-was that a **FUCKING DRAGON!** " He said out loud as Minato recovered and let go of Mikoto, as he chased after the dragon followed by Mikoto, Kagura and the rest of team Natsu.

* * *

 **Back at the fight during at the same time.**

Both Naruto and Ryu eyes widen when they instantly recognized that sound. The sound of their father!.

Both look back and saw their father land on the ground. Looking at both his sons struggling maintaining their attack, Azura then looked at Ifrit with a cold glare then back at Naruto and Ryu.

 **(Sawano Hiroyuki - Blue Dragon)**

 **"Naruto, Ryu I am proud of you both my sons for lasting this long against the second strongest demon lord of the underworld. And for that let's** **finished this battle together."** Azura said as he began changing into a different form. **(Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon look it up)**

Inside the Jigoku, Ifrit glared deadly toward the now arrived/transformed Azura. **"AZURA YOU DARE SHOW YOURSELF AFTER WHAT YOU AND THAT TRAITOR DID TO OUR KIND!"** Ifrit roared as Azura looked towards the demon. **"Ifrit...it's been a long time, still as annoying as ever."** Azura spoke causing the demon lord to increase his glare. **"YOU LOUSY GOOD FOR NOTHING LIZARD I'LL OBLITERATE YOU ALONG WITH YOUR SONS!"** Ifrit roared as Azura began charging his attack as rose ethernano flames could be seen from all three of his mouths. **"Neo Koshiryu Hoko!" (Neo Photon Dragon's Roar!)** Upon calling his attack Azura released a Massive rose like beam surrounded in black lightning heading straight for Ifrit. Once his beam made contact with the Jigoku, both Azura's and his sons attack combined forming an even bigger beam that instantly rivals the Jigoku. With the combine attack of father and son, Ifrit found himself pushed back as his Jigoku begins to crumble by their beam.

Widening his eyes, Ifrit gritted his teeth. **"THIS CAN'T BE!...HOW CAN I BE PUSHED BACK BY AN ABOMINATION ALONG WITH HIS BRATS!"** He exclaimed as his attack finally shattered, thus consuming Ifrit by the Hadoken traveling into the sky obliterating him till there was nothing left.

With Ifrit now dead, Naruto's Susano'o shattered like glass, along with Ryu changing back into his chibi form as both fall onto the ground unconscious. Azura saw this as he changed back to normal while carefully picking up both boys without hurting them.

Turning around the black dragon was ready to leave, when on pure instinct used his wings to block a large blue sphere used by a man with blond hair. Narrowing his eyes, Azura spread his wings wide pushing the man back thus canceling his attack causing a large explosion to occur.

Seeing himself fly back, the blond did a flip while in the air landing safely on the ground were the rest of fairy tail members are glaring at Azura getting ready to attack.

Once the smoke diminished revealing an unscathed Azura, who fully turns around to face them. The black dragon looks at all of them till his sights land on the one who attack him. Both man and dragon face eachother until the spoke causing the black dragon to growl.

"Get your hands off my son!"

 **(End Song)**

* * *

 **chapter end**

 **This is a rewrite hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3 rewrite

**Fairy Tails: The Devil Slayer**

 **THIS IS THE REWRITE!**

 **EDITED 11/10/17**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR NARUTO OR ANY OTHER THINGS RELATED TO CAPCOM AND MORE.**

* * *

 ** _Last time..._**

 ** _Both Naruto and Ryu were fighting Ifrit the second strongest Demon lord in which they had in there favor. Until Ifrit used his strongest attack Jigoku that made both Naruto and Ryu use Unison raid. During their power tug of war they were slowly being overpowered, with their defeat surely been succeeded. That is until their father Azura came to their aid. After Ifrit's defeat both boys fall unconscious, as Azura was ready to leave with his sons. That is until the massive dragon had to block Minato's Rasengan with his wing, turning towards Naruto's former family as a battle will take place with fairy tails strongest vs the black dragon..._**

 ** _To were we left off..._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Azura vs Fairy tail, war with Phantom Lord part 1.**

Azura faces fairy tails mages with a emotionless face, but if you look closely into his eyes as they held nothing but rage. Meanwhile at the same time, Naruto's former family/guildmates looked back at him in anger. They stared at one and other in silence...

That is until, when suddenly a blinding light came from the sky getting all their attention. The bright light began to diminish as a pair of black/orange gauntlets covered in spiked, with dragon heads as it's wrist and forearm guards. Inside the dragons mouth were golden metal plated gloves covered in fire that descended from the heavens. The gauntlets floated towards Naruto till it was suddenly absorbed into his body surprising everyone.

Minato was the first to break out of his shock as he broke the silence."I won't ask you again!, let go of my son!" He repeated/demanded, Azura could only stare at him with a blank expression on his face. Closing his eyes, Azura concentrated as he gathered his magic till it surrounded him. Not known what he doing, Team Natsu raised their guard until they were suddenly surprised when they began seeing two Azura's.

But the second Azura, was entirely different as it's entire body was made out of original's ethernano magic. Opening his eyes, Azura handed his double both his sons, already knew what to do since it's apart of him after all.

The double nodded to the original, as it spreads his wings getting Minato, Mikoto and the others attention, already knowing what the double is doing. Dashing towards it in an attempt to stop it from escaping, but they were instantly intercepted by the original who appeared infront of them by ungodly speed. Turning his head to see his doubleganger already in the flying off, Azura then turned his attention back at Naruto's former father and the rest crossing his arms to his chest.

 **Devil May Cry 3 OST Vergil Battle (Extended)**

 **"If you want him...you have to get through me first"** ** _Human_** **".** Azura said with much venom in his voice.

Minato and his Family, along with Team Natsu got in there fighting stance, while Azura stand his ground. They stare in silence till Minato made the first move by disappeared in a yellow flash. Appearing just behind Azura, Minato carried a large blue sphere on the palm of his hand. _**"Hiraishin Ni No Dan: Rasengan!"(Flying Raijin Second Step: Rasengan!)**_ Thrusting his sphere at the dragon, an explosion occurred consuming Azura as the others followed suit firing their attacks. Meanwhile away from the battle was Lucy and Happy standing at the sidelines watching the battle.

 _ **Karyu no hoko!(Fire dragon's roar!)**_ Yelled Natsu firing a massive blazing stream of fire.

 _ **Katon: Endan! (Fire release Fire Bullet!)**_ Mikoto Exclaimed as she fired a giant size fireball.

 _ **Hato Kurosu No Yoroi!: Tenrin Sakuru Sodo! (Heaven's Wheel Armor!: Circle Sword!) Dance my blades!."**_ Shouted Erza sending a barrage of her swords towards Azura.

 _ **Aisu Kyanon! (Ice Make: Ice cannon!)**_ Shouted Gray firing a cannon made out of ice.

 _ **Katon: Gokakyu! (Fire release Great Fireball!)**_ Yelled Kagura firing her own massive Fireball.

 **(Song End)**

All five fired their attacks at Azura creating an even massive explosion. Smoke covered the battlefield as they all stayed on guard in case Azura was still standing after taking their attacks head on.

The smoke began to dim, revealing a massive shadowy figure standing. Once the smoke finally diminished, everyone widen their eyes in shock when they see an unscathed Azura still standing with his eyes closed. Opening his eyes, Azura looked at the humans standing before him in disappointment.

 **(Devil May Cry 3 OST Cerberus Battle (Extended)**

 **"It's that all?"** He said as he didn't get an answer. **"How disappointing...my sons could do so much better with just there roar, but you on the other hand...your all pathetic."** He uncrossed his arms as he stomped his foot onto the ground creating a massive black dome that surrounded everyone except Lucy and Happy. The said pair ran towards them shouting their names as the dome finally closed infront of their face.

* * *

 **In an unknown dimension...**

Inside the dome, everyone looked around in awe as they find themselves in space, then turned their attention back at Azura. **"Welcome to my own dimension where I rule and control everything...now shall we begin."** He said disappearing into the dept's of his own world, causing everyone to tense never letting their guard down. Suddenly out of no were Natsu and Erza were swatted sent flying as the others shouted their names.

Appeared infront of Minato, Azura clawed bitch-slapped him to other side, as he then fired a medium size _**Hadoken**_ towards at Gray. Who was easily caught by surprise at his sudden appearance as a small explosion occurred. Seeing this Mikoto awaken her own **Mangekyou sharingan,** as she concentrated summoning her own **Susano'o** which began it's first stage as crimson skeletal avatar, then to a orange humanoid avatar. Then finally the avatar now wore a crimson heavy armor that resembles that of a long nose tengu with a sword on one hand and a shield in the other. This was non other than her armored **Susano'o. (Itachi's Susanoo)**

Looking at her mothers Susano'o in awe Kagura awaken her **sharingan,** as she took her stance by her mother side. Mikoto's **Susano'o** raised her sword and tried to slash at Azura, who spread his wings flying up in the air dodging her attack with ease. Firing three large size blazing cyan blue fireballs from his mouth towards Mikoto, as she used her Susano'os Yata Mirror to take the attack head on. After she took the attack, Mikoto heard noises as she looked at her shield that led her to widen her eyes in shock as she saw a large crack on it.

"I-i-impossible!, how could he be able to damage my Yata Mirror?,it's was supposed to easily nullify his attack!." She said as Azura lands onto the ground looking at her in boredom. **"It's because 'my son' has Susano'o aswell, he also e** **xplained to me that each one has a different set of abilities it changes it into which are Assault, Defense, and perfect. And his are three times more stronger and durable than yours is, but that's not all, he even told me of their weakness in case I ever fight you."** Azura smirks at the shock look on Mikoto's face at the mention of Naruto having the Mangekyou. Taking the chance, Azura charged and cocked his fist back igniting it in cyan blue magic.

 _ **"Koshiryu Tekken!" (Photon Dragon Fist!)**_

Thrusting his fist forward, delivering a devastating straight right into Mikoto's Susano'o face shattering it. The female uchiha instantly found herself flying crashing into Minato, who just got up. After hitting Mikoto, Azura turned around only meet face first with a large fireball to the face causing a large explosion.

When the smoke died it showed Azura's face remain unscratched but not amused. Looking accuser who so happens to be Kagura, who was the one that fired the fireball. Watching her charge at him as she unsheathes her sword. _**"Zan No Kata!" (Slashing Form!).**_ She instantly lunged at him slashing multiple times at his chest at blinding speed. Appearing behind him, Kagura sheathes her blade back into her scabbard as she looks at Azura, who still had his back facing her. She smirks thinking he was injured but her smirk soon fell when she heard him chuckle. Turning to face her showing he was unscathed. **"You have to do better than that if you ever want to cut my scales girl...or should is say Naruto's '** ** _little sister."_** He smirks when he watched Naruto's former sister dropped on her knees staring at him with pleading eyes.

 **(Song End)**

 **(Naruto Ultimate ninja Storm OST 13- The Black That Fades Away)**

As she was on her knees, she then bows her head on the ground shocking everyone except Azura, who looks at her in curiosity. "P-P-please let me see Onii-Chan I beg of you." She looks back up at him with tears in her eyes as everyone looks at Azura.

The black dragon looks at her dead in the eyes and in them he sees **Regret, sadness, and pain**

 **Regret for what she did in the past.**

 **Sadness that she misses him.**

 **Pain that he doesn't want anything to do with her or his parents.**

After looking, he made his decision and responded that made the others angry and Kagura cry even more.

 **"No...you aren't worthy nor have the right to see MY SON."** He coldly responded while looking at her with a blank expression on his face.

Minato looks at the dragon with anger in his eyes as he quickly responded. "What do you mean she doesn't have the right! nor being worthy! she's his sister!, were his family!." He said causing Azura to releases massive K.I. causing the dimension begin to crumble by his power. Everyone in the dimension struggled to breath while the ground beneath them shook like an earthquake.

 **"YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME ABOUT FAMILY!, I AM MORE OF A FATHER TO HIM THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!, NOVA! IS A BETTER MOTHER THAN YOUR WIFE WILL EVER BE, AND RYU! IS A BETTER SIBLING THAN YOUR DAUGHTER WILL EVER BE HUMAN!. YOU FAIRY TAIL MAGES SPEAK ABOUT FAMILY AND NEVER ABANDON EACH OTHER AND ALWAYS LOOK AFTER ONE ANOTHER AS A FAMILY!."** Azura said as he glared coldly at them while cyan blue aura surrounded his form. **"** **THEN WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE WAS LEFT ALONE, INJURED ON THAT MOUNTAIN!. WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE NEEDED YOU** **MOST!..WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE FOR HIM!"** He shouted waiting for an answer but never received any as they stayed silent, ashamed by his words. **"YOU CAN'T ANSWER ME CAN YOU, THAT IS WHY UNLIKE ME, ONE OF THE FIRST DEMONS CREATED BY ZEREF IN THE BOOK OF E.N.D, A DEMON WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO HATE AND KILL YOU HUMANS GIVES A HUMAN CHILD A SECOND CHANCE IN LIFE...AND GAVE HIM WHAT HE ALWAYS WANTED, A FAMILY THAT LOVES HIM BACK!.** He looks at all the members of fairy tail especially on Minato, Kagura and Mikoto who were all looking at him in disbelief. The only one that was glaring at the dragon was Gray. A demon created by the Dark Mage Zeref himself took care of a human, a human that he was created to kill.

Mikoto was the first to come out of her shock as she looks at Azura in confusion. "W-w-what do you mean you gave him a second chance!?." She exclaimed/demanded.

Azura ignores her outburst, as he lowers is K.I. getting everyone to sigh in relief as the dimension disappears returning them into reality. Azura then spreads his wings floating into the air getting everyone's attention.

 **"I have wasted enough time with you I must go see if my sons have awaken."** He spoke calmly as he instantly disappears in blinding speed ignoring their shouts.

 **(Song End)**

* * *

 **With Naruto and Ryu**

Naruto groans as he starts to open his eyes, once he did he blinking a few times as he sees the open sky. He then sits up and looks around finding himself and his brother in the middle of an open field surrounded by trees. Turning to his left, he sees Ryu still asleep, standing up Naruto walks towards him slowly still sore from his fight with Ifrit. Once he reached his destination he then starts shaking Ryu. After a few minutes of trying he then heard Ryu mumbling about food until Naruto grew a tick mark on his head as he makes a fist then...

 **BAM!**

"OWW!" Ryu shouted in pain as he looks at Naruto while messaging his now big bump on his head with his small hands...or claws with tears at the corner of his eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He said/shouted.

"I tried waking you up, but you wouldn't budge so I had to try a different option." He said looking around ignoring his brother's glare.

"Whatever...where we at anyways?"Ryu question as he starts looking around the field.

"Somewhere In the middle of the forest...which I guess dad brought us here, but I don't see him anywhere." Just then a huge shadow covers them instantly causing them to turn around getting into their stance, only to relax when they saw their father land on the ground.

Seeing his sons relax caused the black dragon to smirk. **"I see both of you have awaken and feeling well."** He said as both nodded at him.

"So where were you at pops?." Naruto question his father causing the said dragon to look at him for a few seconds after he takes a deep breath.

 **"After you both fell unconscious, I was then attacked by your former family and Igneel's brat."** he said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes at him.

"What did they say?" Naruto asked while Azura continued.

 **"Your 'Father' demanded that I should hand you over to them. I declined until I made a doubleganger in order to send you both here while I held them off...just beaten enough so they wouldn't follow."** He said shaking his head in disappointment.

Naruto shakes his head at fairy tails foolishness until Azura then remembers something. **"Naruto there is something I need to tell you."** he said getting his attention. **"During the time after the humans demanded to hand you over. There was a light in the sky that got our attention. "** He said continuing with his story. **"When it diminished a pair of gauntlets descended from the sky till it was absorbed into your body."** He said surprising Naruto and Ryu. **"It would appear to me Ifrit soul was inside the gauntlets as he finds you worthy of wielding his power."** He said as both Naruto and Ryu were taken by surprise at what their father meant. Especially to Naruto, long ago he remembered the time when both he and Ryu defeated a demon that goes by the name Beowulf, tough bastard but never shut up about calling him an I quote **'The bastard who sealed him.'** Whoever that was, but in the end it was all worth it, that's how he got his gloves.

"Well that explain's how I received Beowulf." He said summoning the black spike gauntlets.

Azura nodded in agreement, on the inside it surprised him that his sons killed Beowulf the 6th strongest demon lord. And they just fought Ifrit the second, who's just under he himself, the former strongest demon lord. Until 400 years ago he betrayed them when he met Sparda and assisted to seal them away.

Ever since then, Azura hasn't seen his demon brethren in over 400 years...but the question is why appear now?...are the seals that Sparda used to separate the demon world and the human world weakening...or someone weakening them, releasing them. Shaking out of his thoughts, he can think about this later, for now he must return to the dragons.

 **"Naruto, Ryu"** He said getting their attention. **"I must return to were the dragons are, I have broken an important law and I must face my punishment. This is farewell for now my sons grow strong and make me and your mother proud."** He said receiving understanding nods from both. Azura nods to them one last time as he then shot into the sky. Once they can no longer see him, they both turned around and report to the king another mission well done. But after what happened today, they must train even more than they have ever imagine so mistakes won't repeat itself.

But little did they know that war is coming.

* * *

 **A week and a half later...**

It's been 11 days since the battle with Ifrit and seeing their father after so long. During those days both Naruto and Ryu trained to the extreme as Naruto finally awakened his new devil arms he received from Ifrit. By controlling the fire of hell themselves, Naruto was able to recreate Ifrit's original techniques even add his own techniques into the mix. Thus even making him immune to fire aswell.

Now we find both brothers with Naruto wearing the same clothes **(FFVII: Advent Children Cloud Strife costume)** in Magnolia enjoying eating their morning breakfast in a restaurant that isn't far off from the guild. While enjoying the peace and quite, Naruto heard two other customers having a conversation that caught his interest.

"Hey did you hear? Fairy Tail guild building was destroyed." said one guy

"Nani? by who?"Asked the other

"I heard it was Phantom lord."

"Phantom Lord!?, wait wasn't their insignia marked on a poor blue haired girl from fairy tail this morning?" Said the man causing Naruto's eyes to widen at that. There was only one girl that he knew that had blue hair.

"Yea...poor girl tied to a tree, and I also heard that it was Phantom lord's Iron dragon slayer Gajeel who did it too." The man finished as Naruto stands up walking towards the two men, getting Ryu's and their attention. "Excuse me but the girl you mentioned...is she alive?" He asked. The two men the were about to tell him to fuck off, but shut their mouths when they saw his eyes.

They were glowing and he looked pissed.

Deciding not to anger him they replied. "Y-y-yea s-she's a-alive, she was taken by some p-pink h-haired o-old lady."One of them said scared.

After hearing this, Naruto sighs in relief as he knows who has the girl. _"Baa-chan...she must've taken Levy to her home. But why wasn't Kushina with her? she never leaves Levy alone, especially out of her sights."_ He finished with his thoughts as then looks at the two. "Thank you for your information." He thanked them while they nodded back, when suddenly the ground started to shake.

"Earthquake!" Screamed a random female customer as everyone started to run out the restaurant. After they were gone, Ryu flew towards to Naruto landing on his head. Both stayed silent while walking out of the restaurant heading towards fairy tail's guild, that is currently being attacked by a robotic construction with a flag that has an insignia that represented Phantom lord.

* * *

 **At Fairy Tail...**

 **Helpless...**

 **crestfallen...**

 **defeated...**

Those were the three emotions all the members of fairy tail felt as they stare at the robotic construct that belongs to Phantom Lord.

How did it come to this...

It all began when the guild was attacked two nights ago, that left fairy tail ready to retaliate. But the Makarov ordered them to leave it as they can't go to war since the council could use this to disband them. And they're already on the council bad side as it is. And so they took the master word for it and calmed down and now used the basement as a temporary guild building.

But then this morning...they find Levy Mcgarden, a fairy tail mage who used to be with a team called named shadow gear. In which she broken up with them, since her two former teammates Jet and Droy didn't like Naruto, since he always got levy's attention. Was attacked by Phantom Lords Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox.

In rage by this, Makarov declared a full scale attack on phantom lord's guild council be damned. The battle was in their favor until their master was easily defeated by one of phantom lords elemental four named Aria who somehow drained his magic. In order to save their master, Minato used **Hiraishin** to take him to Porylusica's home to recover.

Poryluscia who is a elderly woman that lives in a tree house, located in the east forest outside of magnolia town. She is fairy tail's medic adviser and one of the few people that actually cares about Naruto.

When she found out about Naruto's treatment in fairy tail, she had later announced she will no longer give any medical services to provide for the guild. Years later...after Naruto's mysterious disappearance, she became more distant, isolated to her home with the only one that visits her is levy since she too cares and misses Naruto.

With fairy tail's master injured and confidence broken, Phantom lord send a full scale attack at Fairy tail who were recovering their injuries.

And so we return to the present...

"This is your last warning! hand over Lucy Hearthfilia or we will fire the Jupiter cannon!" Shouted Jose Porla phantom lord master, as he watched them in lacrima monitor while sitting in his throne with sinister smile in his face.

"Fuck you!" Shouted a random member of fairy tail.

"You can try and to get her off our cold dead hands." Shouted another member at the construct, tears fall from Lucy as she looks at all her guild mates. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Lucy turned around as she see meet face to face with former s-rank mage Mirajane Strauss.

Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height, she has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts and firm plump ass. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. And a short upward ponytail tied from covering her forehead.

her most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

She is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail's drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine.

Years ago she was one of the strongest mages of fairy tail that rivaled Erza and Kagura in strength. But then quit when her sister Lisanna strauss died in a mission which was a accident. After the funeral she became the guilds bartender and nicer to everyone over the years.

...But she has a dark secret that she knows and she still regrets it to this very day...But unknown to her...her very dark secret will soon come to be revealed.

"We have to get you out of here." Mira said leading Lucy to widen her eyes.

"B-b-but why!? I can't just leave you guys!" She said causing Mira to smile sadly as she shook her head.

"Don't you worry about us we can handle him, but our main concern is to get you to safety." She said calling one of the members named Reedus.

"What do you need Mira?" Mira looks at him. "I need you to take Lucy far away from here as possible, keep her safe ne." She said as Reedus nods then takes Lucy's hand and starts running away.

"WAIT REEDUS STOP...MIRA!" She shouted.

Mira watched as Lucy disappears from view, she then turns around and looks at phantom lord, not knowing that Lucy will soon be captured by Phantom Lord.

"FINE! IT'S YOUR FUNERAL!." Jose shouted as he nodded at the cannons operators who nodded back to him and prepared to fire.

Outside all the members of fairy tail looked at the cannon in horror, as Mikoto and Erza ran up infront using her Susano'os Yoto Mirror and Erza's Adamantine armor preparing to protect their Nakama as the cannon was releasing a black and purple energy glowing inside it.

"FIRE!" Jose roared as the Jupiter cannon fired a massive black compressed beam of energy at Erza and Mikoto who they both closed their eyes ready for impact.

 **(Asura's Wrath - Ost Evil Ryu Theme)**

 _ **"**_ _ **Debiru Sureiya Ogi: Messatsu Shakunetsu Gou Hadoken! ( Devil Slayer Secret Arts: Annihilating Scorching Heat Great Surge Fist!)**_ A demonic voice shouted through out the area, causing all to widen their eyes when a massive golden/purple beam of pure intense flames passed by Mikoto, Erza heading straight for the Jupiter cannon. Everyone watched when both beams clashed cancelling each other creating a massive explosion. Once the explosion diminished, everyone was taken back when a figure appeared infront of all of them.

Infront of them stood a lean built, black steel spike demonic humanoid, who's armor was built for speed, movement, strength and endurance while covered in glowing orange veins with fire flowing through them. On it's head the demon wore a black faceless helmet that only shows it's golden amber eyes with black cat slit pupils. And lastly two large fire covered devil horns on both sides of it's head. **(Batman Arkham Knight's Batman Beyond costume but imagine his entire armor black with reptilian scales made from Gears of war 4 black steel armor. And finally wearing the Arkham Knight's helmet his horns from final fantasy 14 Ifrit.)**

 **(Song End)**

Shaking out of her shock, Erza changes into her **Heavens wheel Armor** pointing her sword at the demon.

"Who are you _**demon**_!?" She shouted/demanded at the demon who turns to looks at her. Chuckling demonically the demon was consumed in flames causing her to tense as she readied herself to attack. When the fire diminished, it revealed the figure that was once a demon instantly caused Erza to drop her sword onto the ground. Following behind her, Mikoto, team Natsu and everyone in fairy tail including Mira widen their eyes in shock.

 **( Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Acquaintance From Long Ago)**

The once demon standing infront of them, was non other than Naruto with Ifrit gauntlets smirking at them in amusement. Landing on his head was Ryu crossing his chibi arms to his chest staring at them.

Silence reigned supreme as wind breezes past everyone until Naruto broke the silence.

"Oi...what's wrong ' _ **Demon'**_ got your tongue." He said coldly as Erza walked wobbly towards him still recovering from their fight with Phantom lord.

"N-naruto-kun." She called his name as she reached to touch his face. But suddenly the young man grabbed her wrist looking at her dead in the eyes.

 **"Don't ever touch me human."** He said demonically causing her eyes to widen. He then looks towards his ex-mother. **"Namikaze."** Mikoto flinched at the way he addressed her including the way he was looking at her.

looking away from his former mother, he at everyone until his cyan irises meet ocean blue. Naruto looks at Mirajane emotionlessly but in his eyes they held different emotions.

 **...Pain...**

 **...Rage...**

 **...Love...**

While he looked at her, Mirajane Looks at him with different emotion aswell.

 **...Regret...**

 **...Pain...**

 **...Love...**

She sent him a sad smile, only for it to fall when he sets his sights back to Erza who he still held her wrist.

 **(Song End)**

"I going to make one thing clear...didn't came for any of you...I'm only here because they hurt Levy-chan. I don't care what your fued is against Phantom lord...but I am going to end the ones responsible for Levy with their lives." He said getting closer to Erza until their noses were touching, as glowing cyan stared into brown. **"So stay out of my way."** He said darkly/demonically. Causing Erza, Kagura and Mirajane feel jealous when he only came for Levy especially when he added "chan" suffix with her name while the others look at there feet. After saying his peace Naruto moved away from Erza as he set his sights towards the Jupiter cannon.

"But first I'm gonna have to do something with that cannon...something like this in the hands of an old jealous, power hungry, fool is simply I cannot ignore." Naruto said walking towards the phantom lord's guild while Ryu got off from his head landing on the floor.

"Yea something like this is bad for the community." The little dragon nodded as Naruto stood before phantom lord ignoring everyone's calls.

Inside his construct, Jose was in rage that someone not only intervened but also stopped his cannon with no effort. He then sets his sights to the cannon's operators.

"What are you just standing there?, charge the cannon and get ready for another shot!" Jose ordered as one of the operators looked at the master in fright.

"W-w-we can't sir the cannon overheated and wont't be ready for until 15 minutes for it to fire again!" He explained only for Jose to grow even angrier. as he was about to yelled his monitor picked up as he turned to see the one responsible for stopping his cannon stood before him.

"What does that fool think he's doing?" The guild master said confused as he saw Naruto now standing infront of the construct.

 **(Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII- Controlling The Iron Beast Ost)**

As he stood infront of the Phantom lord, Naruto slowly closed his eyes as dark blueish/black aura surrounded his entire form. Instantly snapping his eyes open, Naruto released a dense massive ethernano causing the ground beneath his feet crumble. Dark clouds covered the sky as thunder roars from the heavens, one lightning bolt strikes towards the earth right into Naruto causing a massive explosion from where he stood.

Once the smoke caused by the explosion began to diminish, in the center the once Naruto Uchiha standing before Phantom lord, was now a lean built dark demonic humanoid, built for speed, endurance and strength. The demon wore a long navy blue reptilian coat, with three coat tails split into four. His once black spiky hair now became cranial crest shape. His sheathe that carries Yamato now grafts to his left arm with claw like tips, thus becoming organic appendage. Everyone withing the area was shocked at his transformation except Ryu. **(Look up DMC4 special edition Vergil DT for better description.)**

 **"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Naruto roared hollowly at the heavens releasing a massive spiral shock-wave blowing everything in his way.

Grabbing Yamato's hilt Naruto slowly got into stance, in which Jose instantly recognized causing him to tremble in fear.

...There was only one person in the world with that style...

 **...The Dark Slayer...**

 **"NO!"** Jose exclaimed thru the intercom getting everyone's attention. **"Yo- You can't be him...he was Pro-pronounced dead! you can't him! YOU CAN'T BE VERGIL SPARDA!"** He exclaimed getting everyone confused until they heard Naruto chuckle hollowly. **"Of course I'm not him, I'm just someone who so happens to find his tomb from some underground cave. Inside it I found his sword laid in stone with his soul protecting it. We engage in battle...it was tough, but in the end I barely won. After his defeat, Vergil-sensei found me worthy to wield Yamato and taught me everything he knew. And so I now hold the mantle of Dark Slayer like my master before me."** Naruto said as harsh black spiral like whirlwind surrounded him as his turquoise cyan blue eyes glew bright. **"NOW WATCH ME AS I DESTROY YOUR PATHETIC CANNON IN AN INSTANT!."** He exclaimed, as he instantly vanished breaking the sound barrier.

BOOM!

Everyone flinched in fright as thundering roars echoed through out the area, then suddenly...insanely massive dimensional crescent moon shape slashes that cut through time and space surround Phantom lords entire guild.

Instantly Naruto appeared in a black/blue flash on one knee facing everyone in fairy tail slowly sheathes Yamato back into it's scabbard till a 'click' sound echoed through out the area.

 **VRRROOOOMMM!**

Metallic noises coming from Phantom Lord's Jupiter cannon, mechanical legs and some parts of the construct began falling apart as their entire guild fell into the ground with the building unknowingly still intact. Shock rang supreme as everyone look at Naruto who's now standing up to his feet. _**"Shin No Handan Kattoendo" (True Judgement Cut End)**_

 **(Song End)**

Deactivating his devil trigger, Naruto looks towards his brother. "Ryu stay here and make sure Phantom Lord doesn't try anything while I'm inside." he said while Ryu gave a small nod.

Looking away Naruto then vanished in a flash step, heading straight inside Phantom Lord construct.

Looking to were Naruto once stood, Erza shakes her head as she looks towards the others. "Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Kagura lets go Naruto can't do this alone by himself." She ordered as the others agreed following her inside. After they went inside, dark shades began to appear from the construct as Ryu changed into his photon drive and began his assault while the rest of fairy tail's members helped him out.

* * *

 **Inside Phantom Lord...**

Naruto appeared inside the guild near the top with the help of his flash step, he ran up the stairs till he made it into a large room when strangely began to rain. Looking for the source until infront of him stood a beautiful woman with a curvaceous figure, blue hair with shimmering light, dark blue eyes with pale skin that goes well with her gorgeous heart shape face. She was wearing a navy blue coat, with a fur shawl Russian Cossack hat. He raised an eyebrow at the woman's emotionless expression as she began to speak.

"Drip, Drip, Drop. The rain feels quite nice on the skin doesn't it?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as equipped Ifrit getting into stance. "I guess all I have to do is get past you huh?" He asked as he knew her answer.

She nodded as she fired a high powered water ball towards him in which he sidestepped out the way, as he looks at the wall to see a large hole made by her attack.

"My name is Juvia Lockser, member of Phantom lord's elemental four." She narrowed her eyes raising her hand as water started dripping from it. "On my honor, I shall not let you pass!." Naruto ignited Ifrit in flames preparing himself.

 ** _"Wōtā Rokku!"(Water Lock!)_** Naruto looked down as he found himself caught in a dome made out of water. "No one has ever escaped Juvia's Water Lock, enjoy the much time you have left." She said Watching Naruto look around the dome with a blank expression on his face.

Closing his eyes as he gathering his magic as the water dome suddenly began to boil till it combusted into a pile of raging flames destroying Juvia's water lock with ease.

Juvia looked at Naruto with wide eyes then narrowed them as she launched another attack.

 ** _"Wōtā Suraisā!" (water Slicer!)_** she fired a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes towards him. Dodging all of them, Naruto then charged at Juvia, who smirked and used another spell " _ **Wōtā Nebura!" (water Nebula!)**_ Juvia fired two large water streams straight at Naruto, who countered by punching the ground. " _ **Kazan!"( Volcano!)**_ A large volcanic like eruption of dark reddish/yellowish flame burst from the ground big enough to take Juvia's attack head on. Once both attacks made contact thus canceling each other out as a large steam cloud covered the entire room. Once the cloud died down showing a perfectly unharmed Naruto smirking enjoying the battle so far.

On the opposite side Juvia smirked as she to enjoyed their battle aswell.

Wanting to end this, both gathered their magic ready to end this with one attack. " ** _Wōtā Jigusō!" (Water Jigsaw!)_** Transforming her body into a rapidly spinning cone, which is surrounded by a swirling mass of blades resembling her water slicer. Naruto activated Ifrit's DT form. " _ **Jigoku! (Hellfire!)**_ Surrounding himself in a giant dome of hellish fire which was now forming into a blazing spiral vortex. They both headed right at eachother,once they were in close range they created a large shockwave that blew everything away while fighting for dominance naruto added more power to his **Hellfire** making it more bigger and more powerful pushing Juvia back.

"JUVIA...WILL...NOT...LOSE!" Juvia exclaimed but the Jigoku proved to great as it pushing her Jigsaw back till she was consumed causing a large explosion. When the smoke died down showing Naruto still in his DT form looking at Juvia unconscious state.

Looking at her down form, Naruto shakes his head as he walks towards her. Picking her up in bridal style, the young devil walks to were the door which leads to the top of the guild as he lays her down next to it. Once he lays her down, Juvia finally regains conscious as she opens her eyes looking at her surroundings, till her pupiless blue irises finally met Naruto's Cyan's. The water mage tensed thinking the man before her will end her life, that is what she thought until Naruto raised his hand calming her down.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." The young man said in which calms the beautiful Water mage before him.

"W-w-why did you sparing Juvia? isn't she your enemy." Naruto raised a brow at the way she spoke in third person, he gave the water mage a smile. A true smile that he had never shown to no one, not even his little brother in which resulted Juvia to blush thanks to his handsome face.

"It's because you and I are the same." He said confusing her but continues.

"What I mean is...I can see it in your eyes, the pain of being alone." Naruto finished causing Juvia to look at him in surprise then looks at the ground sadly as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"H-h-hai it's q-quite painful to Juvia." She finished and was suddenly then brought into a hug by Naruto.

"I know it hurts but I promise you, you will soon find someone that will care for you like I have, so just hold on for a bit longer." He said making her hold him as tears continue to fall on her face. Both held each other for a while, until their moment was suddenly interrupted by a explosion in the upper floors causing them to separate.

"what was that?!" Juvia said as she saw Naruto got up then looked at her.

"It would seems Fairy tail as engaged in battle against your fellow elemental's, Juvia I'm gonna need you to tell me where is Gajeel Redfox?." He asked as looking straight into Juvia's eyes while she does the same. "Why? is it to save this Lucy person?" she said somewhat jealous which Naruto didn't miss as he shook his head resulting her to sigh in relief.

"No I'm only here for Gajeel and Jose that's all, so are you gonna tell me or do I have to be rough with you." He said not realizing that he just created a pervert.

Juvia looked at him with a huge blush on her face with little trail of blood fall on her nose she wipes the blood off and nods her up and down.

"H-h-hai!" Juvia said as she told him that Jose and Gajeel were at the top of the guild.

After Juvia was done, Naruto smiled as he got up heading for the stairs, but not before looking at Juvia one last time. "Thank you for your help Juvia-chan, I hope our paths cross again." He finished as he began running up the stairs.

Once he was gone, Juvia riased her hand placing it were her heart is. JUVIA'S IN LOVE!" she exclaimed with a beautiful smile as the rain stopped revealing sunlight shining upon her.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

After leaving Juvia, Naruto ran up the stairs which will lead him straight to Gajeel. Along the way reaching his target, the young devil saw Erza and the others fighting the remaining members of Phantoms Lord's elemental's. Using his dark slayer abilities taught to him by Vergil, Naruto easily teleported past them without drawing attention to him. Once passed them, Naruto continued on ahead till he saw a large room up ahead, once he made in he was then greeted by a large group of phantom lords members.

"This is as far as you go fairy!" Exclaimed one random member with others agreeing with him, Naruto looked at his surrounding eyeing every single one of them with a blank expression on his face.

Closing his eyes while taking a deep breath, Naruto opens them as he began to speak. "Tell me where Gajeel is or I will kill every single one of you in the most painful way possible."He spoke/threaten calmly causing all the phantom lord mages to laugh at him until a random member spoke.

"HAHAHA AS IF A WEA- GURH!" Whatever he was about to say was suddenly cut off when a glowing 3 1/2 foot long cyan sword with blue-purple electricity impaled his throat causing his fellow guildmates take a step back in fear. They watched him fall to the ground as the sword shattered causing his head to explode splattering blood/gore on his guildmates as he died instantly.

No one from Phantom Lord said anything as they stared at their dead member while covered in his blood. Shaking in fear they all looked back at Naruto, who's eyes were shadowed but his one glowing cyan iris could still be shown.

...Gazing at them like a predator does to his prey...

 **(Dmc Devil May Cry Empty theme)**

"If none of you are going to tell me... **then DIE!."** He said hollowly as the entire room was sealed off by cyan rune walls trapping all of them inside. The members of Phantom Lord look at Naruto in fear as he crossed his arms to his chest surrounding himself in cyan blue ethernano.

 **VVVRRRRROOOMMMM!**

Hearing weird noises coming from above, all the members of Phantom Lord look up only to widen their eyes in horror that either made them shit/pissed themselves. Above them were the same glowing cyan sword projectiles that killed one of their own...only this time there were millions of them.

Naruto raised his demonic hand and was about to command his attack, that is until he heard someone call his name. Growling in annoyance, Naruto looked behind him to see Erza, Kagura, Natsu, Elfman and Grey banging on his rune barrier seal.

"Naruto-kun stop!" Erza exclaimed pleadingly as she continued to bang on the sealed barrier.

"Idiot if you do this!, I swear I'll kick your ass!" Natsu shouted as he punched the wall with his fire covered fists.

"Onii-san! please don't kill them!, remember you're a fairy tail mage." Kagura said with tears in her eyes trying to reach out to her older brother.

"Listen to them Naruto-san!, what you're doing is unmanly." Elfman said as he stood behind them.

"Naruto if you do this you'll become no better than your uncle!." Exclaimed Gray causing Naruto to freeze.

Silence rain supreme as Naruto released unimaginable K.I causing the barrier to crack by the pressure but remain intact. Everyone fell to their knees having hard time to breath as the air around them became dense.

Turning to face them fully, Naruto stared coldly as one of his glowing cyan iris became violet while the other stayed the same. Black reptilian scales appeared spreading on the right side of his face as his gaze grew more colder.

 **"Never in your pathetic life speak about my uncle infront of me NINGEN!"** Saying those words without emotion in his voice shocked Gray and the others as he turned his gaze back to the members of Phantom lord, who were now shaking in fear.

Raising his demonic hand once more, ignoring the shouts coming from his ex-guild mates. Naruto proceeded to command his attack. **"Horobiru!"** He finished as he brought down his hand as everyone widen their eyes in horror as the massive number of glowing blades rained down towards the dark mages.

 **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** All members of Phantom Lord screamed in terror as they were all now being slaughtered by the devil's raining hail of blades.

Behind the barrier team Natsu could only watch in horror as their enemies were being killed by one of their own without an ounce of mercy.

After a few minutes of slaughter, every single member of Phantom lord now lay dead on the ground impaled by multiple blades staining the ground with their blood.

Looking at his cease enemies in silence, Naruto walked onwards towards the stairs not caring if he stepped on the corpses, until he stopped dead in his tracks when Natsu banged on the barrier fiercely.

"YOU BASTARD!, HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM!, WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!." The fire dragon slayer screamed in rage while the rest looked at him with anger in their eyes.

Turning his head around and fully faced them, Naruto snaps his fingers making the magic barrier to open infront of Natsu. "By all means come make me pay then." He spoke calmly and without warning Natsu charged at him with great speed igniting his fist in flames. " _ **K** **aryu no Tekken!" (** **Fire Dragon's Iron**_ ** _Fist!_ ) **Scoffing in disappointment, Naruto sidestepped out the way causing Natsu to miss. As the pinknette missed his attack, Naruto cocks his fist back igniting it in his own fire as he called out his attack. " _ **Jigoku no sora appākatto!" (Hellfire's Sky**_ _ **Uppercut!)**_ Naruto roared as he uppercut-ed Natsu by the chin sending him into the air leaving a blazing trail following behind. Appearing high in the air just above him, Naruto began to spin in high speed till he was surrounded in a tornado of intense hellish flames. _**Kikku 13! (Kick 13!)**_ Calling out another attack, Naruto stopped spinning as he delivering a devastating flaming roundhouse kick onto Natsu's stomach with so much force as the said dragon slayer puked a glob of blood as he impacted the ground creating a large crater.

"NATSU!" Everyone in team Natsu screamed his name in worry as they banged the barrier trying to get to him. Landing safely onto the ground, Naruto walked towards the injured Natsu till he stood infront of him.

 **(Song End)**

Looking at Igneel's son struggle getting up from the ground, Naruto grabs him by the throat as he easily lifts him up as he looks at him straight in the eyes. **"Ironic isn't it...that you were the one insulting me, belittling me for being weak...well...it would seem the tables have turned."** he said coldly as he then threw Natsu at the barrier were the others are.

"Leave this place fairy tail, you are not welcome as you will only get in the way!" Naruto said gaining their attention. "If you continue staying here, you'll only be leading yourself to your death...heed my words Fairy tail's 'strongest' team." Finally finishing his words, Naruto headed straight for the stairs leaving his former guild mates by themselves. Once he was gone the rune barrier dissipated as everyone ran towards Natsu making sure he was alright. The said pinknette grunted in pain as he nodded his head letting them know he was alright causing the others to Sighed in relief that is until they scolded him for attacking Naruto head on was suicide as the said Dragon slayer apologized.

After accepting his apology, the others then looked at the dead bodies of Phantom Lord in sadness sure they hurt their family, but that doesn't mean they wanted them dead as they blamed themselves for their demise in the first place. And especially Gray as he was the one who pissed him off for mentioning Naruto's Uncle. Silently apologizing to them. Team Natsu plus Elfman turned their attention towards the stairs Naruto took.

"So...what do we do now?" Gray asked looking at his teammates.

Erza looks at the stairs then turns her gaze back to her team as she finally decided her choice will be.

"I'll say we keep going." She said gaining the others attention.

"B-b-but didn't Onii-chan said that we'll only be getting in the way." Kagura said as she looked down towards the ground as the others do the same, but not before Erza stands up as the others look at her again.

"I doesn't matter what he said, they attacked our guild...our home and hurt our friends!, as long I still draw breath I continue on and fight!, what say you, are you with me!" Erza said as the others smirk at her.

"Hell Yea!" Gray said cracking his knuckles.

"I'm fired up!" Shouted Natsu.

"Hai!" Smiled Kagura.

"Hm." Elfman smirked as he gave Erza a thumps up.

"Then lets go!."She yelled as she ran towards the stairs that leads to Jose.

"Right!" They all said in unison as they follower her up the stairs.

 _"No matter how hard you try to push us back Naruto...we will bring you home and make things right between us!, It'll be tough...but we won't give up...that's a promise"_ Erza thought as she continued on along with her friends following behind her.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Naruto walked up the stairs as he just picked up Gajeel scent followed by Lucy's but stopped in his tracks as he looked back sensing Erza and the others were heading to a different direction in which leads them straight for Jose.

"Hn...gotta handed to them...no matter the dangers they face, they'll still fight it head on." Closing his eyes as a small smile appeared in his face before it disappeared returning to his emotionless expression. "But they are still fools." With that he turned back as he continued to walking towards were Gajeel and Lucy is.

"I hope you can give me an interesting fight son of Metalicana...cause if you don't." Naruto's expression became deadly as he continued. **"You'll pay for what you have done to Levy that I promise you."** He finished as he disappeared into the darkness ready for what lays ahead.

* * *

 **Chapter end**


	4. Chapter 4 rewrite

**Fairy Tails: The Devil Slayer**

 **EDITED 12/10/17**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OTHER THINGS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Naruto vs Phantom Lord part 2**

Lucy was on the floor looking at Phantom lords Iron dragon slayer Gajeel Redfox, who is a tall and muscular young man with long, black spiky hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with dark slit pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin just below his lastly his ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each.

He sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. he bore his Phantom Lord mark at the top of his right shoulder. He is wearing a outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. **(he's wearing the clothes from X791)** He stood on the wall with his eyes closed waiting for the salamander, till he opened his eyes looking at Lucy knowing she was looking at him.

Moving from the wall as he headed towards Lucy, who was moving back keeping her distance from the one who harmed her friend Levy. Gajeel saw this as he grinned manically, lifting his right arm turning it into a giant metal hammer as he slammed it into Lucy's side causing her cough out blood as she was sent flying into a wall leaving a dent.

Lucy struggled getting up from the attack as she looked at Iron dragon slayer with fear in her eyes. Gajeel saw this as he licked his lips as he changed his arm again, instead of having a hammer he now has a chainsaw. He walked towards her slowly, while she tried to move but couldn't due to the hit he landed on her. She stood helplessly as she couldn't fight back due to them taking her keys, the only thing Lucy could do is hope that someone will come. Gajeel was a few steps away from her as he raised his chainsaw arm in the air, widening her eyes as she shut them tight waiting for the hit.

But then suddenly a loud bang echoed through out the room as she slowly opened her eyes, only for them to widen in awe and shock. In-front of her laid Gajeel on the ground face first, but what got her attention was a giant ethernano demonic hand with black scales on top of him. She looked at the hand wondering where did it come from?, till she heard steps coming from the darkness of the door.

In the darkness came a young man with spiky black hair with a long bang on his forehead, he wore a black high collar sleeveless indigo shirt, with black baggy cargo pants along with matching black steel toed boots, and a black cloth covering his left leg. On his chest is covered by two straps, that is currently held in place by a badge shaped of a dragon's head. And lastly a black scarf around his neck covering half of his face. But what got her attention was his arm, there was only one person she knows with that arm. Widening her eyes, Lucy recognized the person standing at the other side of the room was non other than Naruto Uchiha.

 **(Skylar Cahn- Titan (2013 Epic Massive Heavy Powerful Rock Action)**

Naruto looked at Gajeel down with emotionless face as he then sets his eyes at Lucy who was holding her side with little bit of blood in her lips with tear stains in her eyes. Instant appearing infront of her on one knee, Naruto looking at her straight in the eyes while she looked back trying her hardest to hold back her blush at how handsome he is.

"Can you stand?" He asked as she responded by nodding her head slowly, lending her his hand which she accepts as he lifted her up on her feet.

"I'm gonna need you to leave." He said while she widens her eyes.

"Wh-w-what are you talking about?, what about you?, you're no match for h-." She was cut off from her sentence when she the look in his eyes, they were calm, confident, filled with power.

"That's were you're wrong Lucy, I am more powerful than this sorry excuse of a dragon slayer, stronger than Jose, stronger than Makarov himself." He stated, he wasn't being cocky...no...he was just confident in his own ability as he continued. "So don't you dare underestimate me or my brother...after all you should remember to what happen to Erza and the other two." He said while releasing a small amount of K.I. causing Lucy to tremble in his presence. He was right how could she forget on how powerful Naruto and Ryu are.

Cutting off his K.I, Naruto returned his gaze back at Gajeel, who was now struggling getting up. "Leave...I have business to take care of." He spoke as Lucy nodded and ran towards the door, she stopped in her tracks as she look at Naruto one last time.

"Kick his ass for me and Levy and also be careful." She said and smiled as she left.

Naruto smirked under his scarf then dropped it as Gajeel finally stood up.

standing on his feet Gajeel turned to look at Naruto with anger in his eyes, but on the inside he felt weary of him, in which he only felt it from Jose and his father Metalicana.

"Who the fuck are you!?" He shouted/demanded raising both his magic and K.I aiming towards the person, but to his surprised it didn't faze Naruto one bit. His anger grew, as he raised his arm changing it into a chainsaw like blade then charged towards him. **" _Tetsuryūken!" (Iron Dragon's Sword!)_** He brought down his sword attempting on cutting Naruto in half.

The said Devil stood his ground, as he waited, once the blade was close enough, Naruto sidestepped to his right causing Gajeel to miss his mark. Cocking his left fist back, Naruto then punched Gajeel towards his stomach with force sending the Iron dragon slayer crashing at the other side of the room.

 _"Damn that hurt."_ Grunting in pain by the punch, Gajeel stood up to his feet as he looked towards Naruto, who was standing at the same spot. "Tch...this guy's no joke...looks like I'm gonna have to go all out." He muttered to himself as he surrounded him self in dark green ethernano as metal scales appeared covering his entire body. After his magic died down Gajeel smirk maniacally at Naruto. _**"Tetsuryū no Uroko!" (Iron Dragon's Scales!)...**_ you don't stand a chance now." He spoke confidently as he did a come on sign waiting for Naruto to come at him.

During the entire time Naruto looked on with a raised eyebrow, but shrugged it off as he equipped Beowulf. "So you want to go all out huh? very well I will play by your game." He spoke as he gathered a large amount of magic that shook the room as everything was taken by a bright light.

When the light died down there stood Naruto changed into the same black demonic humanoid with the blue coat, only this time the blue coat was now vertical strip like wings with Beowulf's gauntlets and greaves now apart of him as his body was now covered in glowing white veins. Gajeel looked on with wide eyes, while Naruto smirked.

 _ **"Akuma Torigā: Tamashī no Raidobisuto**_ _ **." (Devil Trigger: Soul of the Lightbeast)**_ He spoke demonically as he instantly appeared infront of Gajeel delivering three powerful punches to the chest, stomach, and face shattering Gajeel's scales with ease. As his scales shattered by the punches, Gajeel held strong as he threw a straight right towards Naruto's face, but the devil tilted his head to the side as he then tangled his arm with Gajeel's delivering uppercut towards his unprotected chin, snapping his head back.

After the uppercut, Naruto then grabbed Gajeel by the neck, only to slammed him into the ground giving him the chance to move out the way.

Getting up to his feet, Gajeel felt a little wobbly due to the uppercut, but can still continue to fight as he used his magic repairing his iron scales good as new. After fixing his scales, Gajeel then set his sights at Naruto as he took a deep breath inhaling a fairly large amount of air. _**"Tetsuryū no Hōkō!" (Iron Dragon's Roar!)**_ Gajeel then proceeded as he released a very powerful grey tornado with white electricity straight towards at Naruto.

The said devil watched as Gajeel's roar headed towards him at great speed, Naruto bend his knees a little as he jumped high into the air dodging Gajeel's the attack rather easily. After dodging the roar, Naruto front flipped towards Gajeel while still in the air, as he delivered a dive kick into his face causing the said dragon slayer to recoil.

After the kick, Naruto kneels himself, as he cocked his right fist back as Beowulf engulf itself in shining light. **_"Raidobisuto Shinryuken!" (Lightbeast Divine Dragon Fist!)_** Naruto roared, as he delivered a powerful spinning uppercut in Gajeel's stomach, causing the said ace of Phantom lord to widen his eyes in pain as both shot straight into the air while engulfed in a white spiral wind. Naruto smirks darkly as he added more power into his punch causing the wind that was surrounding them, form into a large shenlong dragon.

The dragon roared into the heavens as it vanished into the ceiling, showing Naruto landing safely on the ground, while Gajeel comes crashing down with angelic feathers falling around them. Naruto looks back at the dragon slayer, who's getting back up with some of is iron scales either crack or some of the pieces missing.

 **(Song End)**

Coughing till he puked a glob of blood, Gajeel looked at Naruto sending him a death glare. "WHY CAN'T I LAND A HIT ON YOU!" He exclaimed in frustration.

 **"It's quite simple...it's because you're weak Iron Dragon."** He spoke hollowly, as Gajeel unleashes a massive amount of K.I. towards at Naruto. "I'll show you weak!" He spoke charging at Naruto with great speed. As he got close, Gajeel delivered a iron covered fist into Naruto's face, resulting the devil to be knocked off his feet. But Gajeel wasn't done, as he grabbed Naruto by the foot pulling him towards him, only for him to deliver another punch into Naruto's face, slamming the said devil onto the ground. Putting his knee on top of his chest, Gajeel continued to punch Naruto's face repeatedly. While this was happening, Naruto laid there emotionlessly continuing to let all the punches make it's mark.

Roaring in rage, Gajeel then delivered one last punch in which resulted Naruto's head to be buried into the floor. Getting up while breathing heavily, Gajeel moved back, giving himself some room as he waited to see if Naruto got up. But to his relief, Naruto stayed down not moving a single muscle. Smirking triumphantly, Gajeel turned around as he proceeded heading straight for the door, but not before saying one last comment. "Who's weak now."

 **"You are."**

 **(** **BLUE EXORCIST OST- KEKKAI)**

Widening his eyes in shock, Gajeel turned around rather quickly, as he took a step back in fear. Standing before him was Naruto, Who was still in his D.T got up unscarred as he looked towards at Gajeel while dusting the dirt off his demonic scales. **"Is that it?"** He spoke, as he receive no response from the Iron dragon slayer. Shaking his head in disappointment, Naruto then proceeded to speak. " **If your not going to continue...then**." His cyan irises glew more deadly. **"I'll just have to end this battle."** Those were his last words, as he appeared infront of Gajeel delivering a right hook to the side of his left cheek, breaking his jaw in the process. But Naruto wasn't finished, as he then delivered an uppercut into Gajeel's stomach in which resulted him being knocked off from his feet.

But D.T. Naruto wasn't done, as he kneels down a little engulfing his demonic greaves in bright light. " **Nichirinkyaku!" (Rising sun!)** Naruto yelled as performed a two quarter-motion backward kicks powered by holy devil light. The fist kick launches Gajeel upward in the air, spinning again the demonic boy delivered the last one which sent him away. Landing safely on the ground, Naruto cocked back his devil bringer engulfing it in cyan ethernano. **"Basutā!."(Buster!)** Thrusting his arm forward, a large cyan demonic spiritual hand made of ethernano grasped hold of Phantom lords ace by the head.

Pulling his devil bringer back, the spiritual one followed his example as Gajeel found himself headed towards Naruto till he was within his reach. Once he was close enough, Naruto grabbed the dragon slayer by the face, as he began spinning into a full 360 motion at incredible speed. Once Naruto gained enough speed, he then threw Gajeel towards the wall, causing the dragon slayer to be temporarily immobilize. Closing his eyes as he moved his left foot forward and his right back, Naruto then moved both his arms to his right side as he concentrated.

Harsh black winds surrounded him in a spiral like motion, as white lightning showed itself into the mix as a black blazing sphere formed between his palms. _ **"Messatsu Denjin Hadoken!" (Annihilating Electric Blade Surge Fist!)**_ Thrusting his hands forward as a large electrical black fireball was released heading straight for Gajeel.

The said dragon slayer, could only watch helplessly as the large fireball headed straight towards him till he was consumed by it. **"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Gajeel howl in pain as the power of the _**Hadoken**_ both burned/electrocuted him, while at the same time, the wall behind him crumbled now finding himself flying out the massive construct and into the forest, creating a massive explosion in the distance.

 **(Song End)**

Naruto excited from his D.T as he looked in the distance were the explosion occurred. "That was for Levy, you sorry excuse of a dragon." Those were his last words, as he turned around heading to were the others are and to were Jose Porla is.

* * *

 **With Fairy Tail**

Erza and the rest of Team Natsu just defeated Aria, the last of the Elemental Four, who was a formidable opponent especially when he defeated Master Makarov. With the defeat of Aria, Team Natsu moved on ahead reaching towards their destination. Once they reached the top, the room they entered was suddenly filled with malicious aura that felt like death to them.

Erza and the rest of her team fought valiantly, but they didn't stand a chance against Jose, as he simply demolished them with ease. Right now at this moment, Erza was the only one that's left standing, while the others are either unconscious or to injured to continue. Jose stood infront of her, while she was on her knees holding her side due to one of Jose's dark magic.

The said dark mage, smirked deviously at the redhead that kneel before him. "kukuku...looks like this is the end for Fairy Tail." Raising his hand, Jose gathered dark energy as he aimed it at Erza's face. "Any last words Titania" He spoke, while all Erza could do was send him a glare. Licking his lips, Jose smirked darkly. **"** very well... **DIE!"** Just when he was about to finish her, suddenly a giant cyan skeletal fist burst through the wall hitting Jose square in the face sending him crashing towards the other side of the room.

Surprised by the sudden attack, Erza looked at the skeletal hand that's infront of her as it began to lessen till it finally faded away. She then heard footsteps coming from the wall were the skeletal hand had came from as it was to dark to see who it was

That is until the person coming from the wall spoke in which she easily recognized.

 **(Bleach OST - B13A)**

"Jose Porla!, I've come for you." Naruto spoke as he stepped out of the cloud surrounded in a giant cyan ethernano skeletal rib cage.

Jose got off the wall as he glared at Naruto while dark energy surrounded him. " **YOU!, YOU DARE STAND IN MY WAY!, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM!** " The dark mage spoke as Naruto's Susano'o rib cage lessen itself as it finally faded, but still kept his Mangekyou activated. "No I don't nor do I care...all I see is a dark mage who will lay dead at my feet...nothing more, nothing less." He said calmly not even bothered by Jose K.I., looking to his left he saw Erza on the floor along with the other fairy tail mages who were unconscious. "I told you to stay out the way Scarlet, but you did heed my words...no and for that it almost costed you and your team lives. "He said as Erza responded back. "And what were we supposed to do? stand by as he continues to attack our home, hurt those we care about! non of this was supposed to happen if it weren't for him" She said as Naruto shouted. "In which all could've been prevented if Makarov had reported this matter to the council in the first place!" He said loudly causing Erza to flinch. "If he had taken this to the council, the council would have taken this to the King and the King would either disband them or sent me to deal with it. All of this could have been avoided! Your Guild, Your Nakama and LEVY! they all could have been safe if Makarov wasn't such a fool." He finished as Erza looked down by his words, no matter how much she wants to deny it, but he was right all of this could have been prevented if Master had taken this to the Council.

"Leave."

Erza was cut out of her thoughts as she looks back at him. "W-w-what?" she said as Naruto looks at her. "Are you deaf? I said Leave, you and your team will only get in my way since I can't defend you all while fighting this old pile of shit." He said not paying attention at Jose who yelled "Hey".

B-b-but you-" she was cut off when Naruto looked at her angrily. "I said begone Scarlet or I'll **End** you were you stand." He said coldly as Erza looks at him in shock as a lone tear shows itself at the corner of her eye. But in the end she complies as she wakes the others and leaves till it was just Naruto and Jose.

 **"HEHEHEHAHAHHAHA!** foolish boy what makes you think you'll stand any chance against me." Jose laughs hysterically but was cut short, when Naruto appeared beside him delivering a roundhouse kick to the face, in which resulted Jose to resemble like a soccer ball crashing towards a wall burying himself in rubble.

Lowering his leg, while looking at Jose annoyed. "You talk to much." He said as the air gets dense as Jose broke out of the rubble with a small trail of blood in his lips. Wiping the blood of with his sleeve as he looked at it then looked to glare at Naruto dangerously.

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!** " Jose roared in anger as he sent a wave of dark magic towards Naruto, who summoned Susano'o rib cage taking the attack head on in which resulted in an explosion. Once the aftermath of the explosion faded, Naruto stood tall unscarred by Jose's attack.

"Tch, It seems you have your pathetic grandfather's retched eyes along that annoying defense of his." Jose spat as felt Naruto released massive K.I. aimed at him.

" **SILENCE NINGEN!,** never speak about my grandfather infront of me, especially since he's someone very dear to me and looked up to. But hearing you speak bad about him angers me." He spoke coldly as he added more power into his Susano'o as it began to take form.

 **"SUSANO'O!"** With those words leaving his mouth everything within the room was consumed by cyan ethernano flames.

 **(SONG END)**

* * *

 **With fairy tail...**

Everyone in fairy tail was outside as they finished with the last of Jose shades, they now waited for Naruto to finish Jose as Minato and Makarov arrived the same time when team Natsu arrive from the Phantom's Guild.

 **"SUSANO'O!"** A voice shouted through out the area, as everyone from fairy tail look towards the top of Phantom lord as it was consumed in cyan ethernano flames. The flames lessen as it shot up into the sky like a shooting star till it turned into a massive samurai armored humanoid being with dragon like wings. **(Sasuke's Indra susano'o avatar with Vali balance breaker wings)** Everyone in fairy tail except Ryu, were amazed by its beauty, especially with Mikoto and Kagura since both mother and daughter were jealous since they didn't make it far into completing it nor awakening it's next level.

 **(Naruto shippuden OST III Martyr** **)**

Naruto's Susano'o raised it's hand as a long katana made out of ethernano appeared out of thin air. Grabbing the katana, the Susano'o slowly unsheathed it's blade, till the massive sword was drawn revealing a magnificent sharp steel. " **Amaterasu"** Naruto covered his left eye as the blade was covered in white hot flames by the sun goddess herself. Raising his hand in the air, while at the same time his avatar followed his movements. _**"Burn into oblivion! Taiyo No Megami-Totsuka no ken!" (Sun Goddess -Totsuka Sword!)**_ He called his technique as Susano'o swing it's sword down annihilating Phantom Lords construct along with Jose still inside, consuming everything in a massive pillar of the sun goddess flames.

 **(SONG PAUSE)**

When Susano'o faded away, Naruto descend down onto the ground infront of fairy tail while deactivating his Mangekyou. He looked towards Ryu, who was back in his normal form landed on top of his head, both nod to one and other as they were ready to leave. But before they could go any further, Naruto then felt someone grasp his shoulder in a tight grip. Turning to look who it was, as he found himself face to face with his former father, who was looking at him in disappointment.

"Naruto!, what you did was unacceptable, you killed a wizard saint along with his guild?...just what were you thinking!?, that's not how fairy tail is, we raised you better than that." Minato spoke, while Naruto continued to look at him in silence. Slowly Naruto grabbed Minato's hand in a tight grip, causing the older blond to grunt in pain as he was then kicked to the chest sending him falling towards his wife and daughter.

"MINATO!/TOU-CHAN!" Both Mikoto and Kagura ran up to him, helping him the older blond to get up. "Naruto!, what are you doing? he's your father!" The ravenette spoke towards her eldest, who lowered his leg as he gaze at them with an emotionless expression, causing them to feel tense by his look. **"Father?."** He began to speak, as his voice became cold and lifeless. " **Tell me Mikoto, since when have you and Minato consider me your son?, last I remember both of you pretended I never existed.** " He spoke coldly, as both her and Minato cringe by his words.

 **"Then there's** **Kagura...my dear 'sister'."** He continued, as the said purplenette flinched. **"The one who** **used to bully me, calling me weak for not able to use magic."** He said as she bit her bottom lip, while tears fell from her eyes. **"And then there's the rest of you."** He continued, getting their attention. **"You lovely bunch followed Kagura, calling me names along with joining in her bulling."** He spoke as his sights turned to look at Mira. **"Finally there's Strauss."** He said as Mira looked at him, both nervously and frightened. **"The one who I respected, admired...and loved.** " He said but whispered the last part to himself. **"THE VERY SAME ONE WHO LEFT ME TO DIE ON THAT MOUNTAIN!, ONE THE VERY SAME DAY LISANNA DIED!"** He announced, causing everyone in the guild to look at him in shock while Mira walked towards him. "N-naruto-kun I-i-." She said as she tried touch his face, but was stopped when Naruto grabbed her by the neck as he threw her towards Elfman, who had caught her. This action led everyone except Mira take out their weapons or gathered magic as they all looked at Naruto.

The said devil stood tall, with his hair shadowing his eyes as he released his magic to higher levels, as everyone began to sweat bullets.

" **Did you really think a simple apology, will ever fix the pain you had caused me that day?, along with the fact you accused me for Lisanna death, when it was your brother, who couldn't control his full beast takeover that killed her.** " He spoke calmly in which lead Mirajane to burst into tears with her hands covering her face.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone looked at Natsu, who was glaring at Naruto with his hands blazing with fire. "You made Mira cry, and for that I'll never forgive you NARUTO!." He said releasing a massive amount of Magic that equally matched Naruto's as everyone agree with him.

Naruto stayed silent till, he spoke to his little brother. "Ryu...don't interfere." He calmly said as Ryu looked at him confused, till his eyes widen when he looked at Naruto's which were now lifeless.

Shaking his head, the younger sibling choose to step aside. "Right...Nii-san." The younger sibling spoke silently, as the oldest nodded in gratitude.

Closing his eyes, Naruto raised his demonic hand as it enveloped in cyan light, getting his former guild's attention. Once the light had lessen, in Naruto's hand was Vergil Sparda's Yamato. Slowly grabbing Yamato's hilt, Naruto got into his Dark slayer stance, in which Makarov easily recognized both.

"WERE DID YOU GET THAT SWORD!." He shouted/demanded catching his guild by surprise by his outburst except for Naruto as he stayed silent.

"Master do you recognized that sword? because Jose also recognized it and said that it belong once to a Vergil." Erza said in which resulted her master to simply nod his head as his expression turned into anger. "Yes that blade is quite dangerous, it once belonged to a devil/human named Vergil Sparda, one of the sons of Dark Knight himself...it's said that Yamato resembles a simple katana, but it also said it's capable to cut through anything without effort, and it's even the sharpest blade in the world, especially when it's imbued with tremendous magic." He explained as he nervously swallowed saliva then continued with his explanation.

"And witnesses clarified that Yamato is capable of cut through space itself, this was evidenced by many along with throughout the times people have encountered Vergil. The young man utilizes an ability called Judgement Cut, in which he swings so fast that Yamato doesn't appear to even leave its sheath. It creates a distortion in space that engulfs his target in which resulted by being sliced multiple times by it's blade in a very rapid succession. This ability is even capable of hitting any of it's enemies that's within a large distortion radius." He finished his explanation as everyone either tense or felt fear by the blade that stood before them

 **(Song Play)**

After Makarov finished his explanation, Naruto closed his eyes as he finally decided to speak. "And the only two individuals who ever came close to defeating him were his twin brother Dante and Madara Uchiha" Naruto said causing his Ex-family to widen their eyes at the mention of their grandfather, father-in-law and father...and the strongest mage.

Snapping both his eyes open, the young devil was then surrounded in dark ethernano sphere with harsh winds surrounding it. "But enough talk... **As of today none of you shall forget this devil's power.** " After saying those words, Naruto instantly transformed into Vergil's Beowulf D.T form.

The sphere shattered as Naruto disappeared in a dark blue flash Instantly, reappeared infront of Natsu, Naruto delivered a five punch combination and a roundhouse to the head sending the fire dragon slayer crashing into Gray.

Disappearing once more, only to appear by delivering a spartan kick to Minato's face sending him stumbling. After kicking the blonde, he then back-flip kicked Kagura's chin, who was standing next to her father as she was sent high up. He then appeared into the center were he was surrounded by a large group of fairy tail mages. Grabbing Yamato which was tied to his left hip, The dark slayer then instantly unsheathed Yamato, holding it in a reverse grip as he slammed it's blade into the ground. _**"Genshi!"(Atomic!)**_ Suddenly a massive shock-waves of pure darkness pushed away more than half it's members thus resulting them losing consciousness due to the power behind the attack. Pulling Yamato from the ground, Naruto quickly used it to block a sword that was aimed at his back.

His assailant, was non other than Erza Scarlet in her heaven wheel armor.

"Naruto-kun!, please stop this?!, I don't wish to fight you!." Erza pleaded, only for Naruto to respond as he roared hollowly at her. He pushed her back in order for him to moved out the way when a massive sword hit the ground were he once stood. Landing safely away, he looked towards his right saw his former mother using her full armored Susano'o. Sheathing Yamato away into it's scabbard, Naruto charged towards the raven haired as his demonic greaves were surrounded in holy demonic light. _**"Kikku 13!" (kick 13!)**_ Unleashing a fury of devastating kicks till the last two kicks sends him high up, the blue devil managed to destroy the Yata Mirror, leaving Mikoto' Susano'o wide open.

While in the air, Naruto then comes crashing down towards Mikoto with a kick covered in light demonic magic like a falling star. **_"Hoshi Uranai!" (Starfall!)_** Once the kick made contact with her Susano'o, the raven haired milf eyes widen in shock as her ultimate defense shatters into pieces by the force of the kick.

With her Susano'o gone, Naruto then dashed towards her delivering a knee shot to the stomach causing her to puked a glob of saliva. But Naruto wasn't done, as he used his **Nichirinkyaku,** sending Mikoto a few feet into the air, only to find herself slammed back down by a large ethernano hand knocking her out in the process.

Disabling his **Buster** , Naruto looked towards his former mother unconscious form in disappointment.

 _ **"Kaminari mahō no hakai ken!" (Lightning magic: breakdown fist!)**_

Crouching down immediately, Naruto manages to easily dodged Minato's lightning covered fist. Grabbing Minato's lightning covered outstretched arm as dark winds surrounded both he and Naruto.

 **"** _ **Debiru Sureiya Ogi: Messatsu Tatsumaki Gorasen**_ _ **!" (Devil Slayer Secret Technique: Annihilating Tornado Strong Spiral!)**_

Naruto called his attack, as he delivers a devastating quarter circle motion backward kicks into the blonde, creating a violent spiral tornado. Once the tornado diminishes revealing a badly damaged Minato on the ground.

Landing safely away on his feet, Naruto suddenly found himself covered in shade from where he stood. Looking up, the blue devil sees Makarov's giant foot descending as he attempted to crush him, raising both his arms up, Naruto manages to catch Makarov foot as the ground beneath him crumbles due to the force behind the stomp.

As he held Makarov foot in place, Naruto's enhanced hearing pick up on something coming towards him fast. Looking to his right, the dark slayer sees Levy's former teammate running towards him at high speed. Seeing Naruto kept in place, Jet grinned as he ran faster making look like a blur, as he cocked his fist back attempting to punch the devil in the face.

Growling in annoyance, Naruto roared hollowly as he pushed Makarov's foot out the way, causing the said master to fall. After getting Makarov out of the way, Naruto quickly turned around as he delivered a light covered haymaker into Jet face, fracturing it in the process.

After knocking out the speed mage, the devil mage suddenly found himself enveloped in light. Turning around, The young devil's demonic cyan irises widen in shock as Makarov was also covered in light, the said wizard saint clapped both his hands together as he silently chanted.

"I Invoke _**Fearī Rō**_ _ **! (Fairy Law!)**_ After those words left his mouth, a massive seal appeared in the sky as both he and Naruto were enveloped in a bright light along with the area around them.

 **(Song End)**

* * *

 **Were the others are...**

"Where is that light coming from?" Alzack said as he covered his eyes due to how bright the fairy law is.

"Ugh, it's so bright?" Bisca agreed with her crush as the rest of fairy tail mages covered their eyes.

"This is Fairy Law." Erza said causing Kagura to widen her eyes while the others were confused.

"What is that?" Gray asked as Elfman, Mirajane and Natsu stood beside him, but before Erza could say anything it was Kagura who spoke.

"A spell that vanquishes darkness with sacred light, in which it only effects who the caster sees as their enemy...it's one of the three great fairy magics and legendary spells in existence." Kagura said in sadness as tears fell from her eyes. "And right now master is using it against Naruto." She said falling on her knees causing the others to widen their eyes in shock.

* * *

 **Were Ryu is at the same time...**

Just behind team Natsu along with the two strauss siblings, we find the younger sibling sitting on top of a boulder, as he heard Kagura explain to what fairy law does.

Chuckling to himself, the young dragon shook his head while smirking darkly at the bright light.

"Foolish old man...you have no idea what you've done." That is all he said as the light begins to diminish.

* * *

 **Back with Makarov and Naruto...**

As the light finally diminishes, Makarov still in his titan form stood tall while on the opposite side of him was Naruto, who was still in his Beowulf D.T. form on the ground as the demonic lights on his body along with his cyan irises were dark.

Taking a deep breath Makarov looked up at the open sky." It's over." Muttering to himself that is until he saw Erza and the others ran towards him.

"Old man you did it." Natsu said with a smirk on his face, while the others congratulated him.

Kagura walked up to her master, till she stood infront of him. "Master..."She spoke as she looked towards Naruto's down form, while Makarov closed his eyes.

"Kagura-chan...the brat didn't leave me a choice, so using the **Fearī Rō** was the best choice I have into finishing him _."_

"But it's the biggest mistake you've ever made." Ryu spoke getting their attention.

"Ryu...it's over Naruto lost, there is no reason for us to fight...but if you continue, I will not hesitate to end you." Makarov spoke as the others got into stance, while Ryu shook his head towards them.

"...Foolish old man...who ever said Naruto lost..." Ryu said.

"What are you tal-" Whatever the third master was about to say, was cut off when massive K.I enveloped all around them. Makarov, Team Natsu and the remaining members of fairy tail slowly turn to look behind them, only for their eyes to widen in shock.

Standing Infront of them, was non other than a unscathed Naruto, who was still in his D.T. form. But was different about him, was that his entire body is enveloped in light with a mix of Blue and black.

 **BBUUURRRRPPPP!**

 **"Excuse me...couldn't help myself since that's the most delicious meal I've ever had."** Naruto spoke as he instantly vanished, only to reappear infront of Makarov, who was still shocked to move as a large black sphere made contact into his face. _**"Debiru Sureiya Ogi** **:**_ _ **Gou Hado Rasengan!" (Devil Slayer Secret Arts: Great Surge Spiral Sphere!).**_ As the Rasengan made contact, the entire top half of Makarov's body was enveloped in a massive flaming sphere till a massive explosion occurred.

Once the explosion diminished, Makarov laid on the ground in his original form unconscious as Naruto towered over him. Dark clouds covered the sky, as lightning flashed from the heavens as Naruto roared hollowly causing a shock-wave from where he stood.

On instinct, he raised both his hands as he easily caught both Kagura's and Erza's sword/katana with is bare hands. He looked at Erza, who glared at him then to Kagura, who has her Sharingan active. Turning his head to look forward, Naruto chuckled hollowly as both girls raise their eyebrows as he held their sword in a tight grip. _ **"**_ _ **Debiru Sureiya Ogi**_ _ **:**_ ** _Shin Shun Goku Satsu_** _ **" (Devil Slayer Secret Arts: Wrath Of The Raging Demon!).**_ Erza and Kagura were confused at first, until they both shout in pain when an unknown amount of hit sparks flashed, enveloping their bodies. Once his attack ended, both young beauties fall down onto the ground unconscious, due to the amount of pain they had just experienced.

After they fell, Naruto dropped their blades as he then caught a punch, in which was aimed towards his face. Looking to his left, Naruto saw Natsu, who was grinning at him as he moved out the way, thus confusing the devil.

 **"Aisu Kyanon!" ( Ice Make: Ice cannon!)**

Widening his eyes, Naruto Turned as he saw Gray fire a massive ice ball towards him. With No time to move, Naruto crossed both his arms as he blocked the attack as an explosion took place from were he stood.

Following their plan, Natsu then fired a **Karyu No Hoko** towards the explosion causing it to be even bigger.

"Think we got him?" Natsu said as he stood beside Gray, who threw his ice cannon to the side as it shattered once it touched the ground.

"I-i don't know?...Only one way to find out." Gray spoke, as he summon his ice Excalibur while Natsu enveloped his hands in fire.

 _ **"Messatsu Gou Hadou: Agyou!" ("Annihilating Great Surge: Open Mouthed Form!")**_ A voice echoed as both Ice mage and Dragon slayer look up to see hundreds of large purple fireballs raining down on them. "Natsu behind me!." Gray exclaims, as Natsu got behind him as the Ice mage castes a spell. _**"Shīrudo!" (Ice Make: Shield!)**_ A massive shield made out of Ice, appeared infront of both Gray and Natsu as the fireballs finally made contact with his shield.

"Shit! the shield can't take much more of this!" Gray grunted as he tried his best to maintain his shield by the amount of fireballs coming at them.

"Keep it together Gray!" Said Natsu as he encourage his rival to stay strong.

By the time, the Hadou's stopped coming, Gray dropped his shield as he catches his breath, while Natsu was patting him on the back.

But sadly their rest was cut short, as Naruto appeared knocking Gray out, by chopping him on the neck as he then delivers a high kick towards Natsu's chin, sending the fire mage crashed down onto the ground.

Groaning in pain, Natsu stood up to his feet as he looked around, only find everyone unconscious showing it was just him and Naruto.

 **(Song end)**

 **(Bleach OST 3 - 17 soundscape to ardor)**

"Why?" Natsu began getting Naruto's attention.

"Why?...just tell me, why are you doing this Naruto!." He said looking at Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto looked at Natsu silently till he finally responded. **"Because you Fairy Tail mages disgust me"** He said emotionlessly causing Natsu to tighten his fist.

"What?!." He shouted.

 **"If you don't get it, then let me explain it to you, when I told all of you that Strauss left me for dead on that mountain you all brushed it off like nothing. But I wouldn't be surprise since that's the fairy tail way, you defend one and other, always have each others back...but you never had mine...no...you did the opposite, you all abandon me."** He said as he looked at Natsu in rage.

Natsu looked at him with sad expression knowing what he said is true but Naruto wasn't done. " **And for that I will never forgive any of you as long as I live**."

And with that both Natsu and Naruto charged.

As both met at the center, they engage in all out hand to hand combat, in which Naruto easily dominated as each punch Natsu throws Naruto blocks it and delivers it twice as hard. The fight has been going on for 10 minutes, as Naruto then uppercuts Natsu, sending the fire mage high up, but was then slammed down on the ground when Naruto grabbed his leg.

As he laid face first, Natsu struggled getting up, but proved useless due to his injuries. So instead, he turns and lays on the ground looking at Naruto, who deactivates his D.T.

Both stared at each other until Natsu broke the silence. "End it?" He said, as Naruto stood silently until he summoned Yamato. Unsheathed it from it's scabbard, Naruto held the blade up as Natsu closed his eyes waiting for his end.

 **THUD!**

Opened his eyes, Natsu turned his head to his left to see Yamato impaled on the ground next to his head.

Confused by the sudden action, Natsu then looked back at Naruto.

"Why?"

"Because your not worth killing" ' _And I also can't have the Fire dragon king, bitching at me cause I killed his brat.'_ He said/thought, while Natsu had tears coming from the corners of his eyes, he then looked up in sky as clouds pass by.

"Will there ever be any chance for you to forgive us?" He said hopefully, but sadly...it was not meant to be, as he felt Naruto grab his scarf lifting him up as he looked at him in the eyes.

 _ **"Not a chance in hell."**_ He said coldly as he headbutted Natsu, knocking him out.

Dropping his body to the side, Naruto then sensed two signatures coming towards him, he turned around only for his eyes to widen when he sees the person he hasn't seen in over 5 years.

"L-l-levy?" He spoke.

The now named Levy, stood at 5'4 with a nice figure, along with beautiful heart shape face and brown color eyes. She has long blue hair, that reached past her neck with two bangs on each side of her face. She was covered in bandages on her forehead, neck, and both her arms. She was dressed in a orange dress shirt that reached below her crotch area with black tight yoga like pants and orange shoes.

Levy looks at Naruto with tears flowing down, as she smiles softly at him.

"Naruto-kun."

* * *

 **Chapter end...**

 **Phew that took long, hope yall like it. ch5 is next.**

 **Sub Out.**


	5. Chapter 5 rewrite

**Fairy tail's Devil slayer**

 **Damn all I gotta say is that I got lot of people who read my story which is more than 20,000 views!**

 **I appreciate that thank you and all which is good for me even though I am a rookie fan writer even though that others can make this story much better than even I can so thank you all for reading this.**

 **also if you did or didn't read Naruto Ultimate Maken Shinobi fanfic from Takeshi1225 look it up man that guy or girl can make me laugh damn.**

 **Last but not least I have finally did a polls for you guys on my profile to vote the girls that naruto will have in the harem except Lucy,Levy and Juvia who are already in it.**

 **Finally I would like to apologize This chapter was supposed to come out 2 weeks ago but I found alot a of mistakes in the making so I decided fix it to make it good and make sense especially the flashbacks which It took long like I said It had to make sense. but I will tell you this I am not good at it.**

 **And also played to much doom you know trying to get all the achievements.**

 **LOL**

 **Anyways onto the story.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL.**

 **EDITED 6/5/16**

* * *

 **Chapter: 5 The past?...Naruto vs Laxus part 1.**

Naruto was standing Infront of precious people with wide eyes.

"L-l-levy-chan." said Naruto as he walked towards Levy who is being assisted by Lucy because of her Injuries.

Levy looked at Naruto with teary eyes, she looked at Lucy letting her know that she can walk. Lucy nodded understanding her friends decision and let Levy limp towards Naruto. Once both were within arms reach Naruto pulled her In a loving embrace in which she return but then she smack him up side the head surprising Ryu,Lucy and Natsu who is still on the ground. Naruto fell on the Ground rolling around while holding his head trying to ease the pain. After a while he finally eased the pain. "Fuck Levy-chan what was that for?!" he said when he looked at her and saw her glaring at him while still crying. "Levy-chan?" "Don't you dare Levy-chan me do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought you were kidnapped,missing or worse dead!." She exclaimed as she cried more as Naruto flinched at her outburst knowing he screwed up big time.

"Levy." he said getting her attention. "I'm so sorry I had you, baa-chan, and Kushi-nee worried I was gonna come back...it's just..."he said as he was trying find the best way to explain it to her.

 **"Shinjitsu no Uta Inuyasha Ending 5 Full"**

"Just what!? what was keeping you from coming back to us knowing that you were still alive!" she demanding an explanation. He sighs as he was about to explain when he just realize something or someone was missing he looked around then back at her. "Um...Levy-chan were's Kushina-nee it's not like her to leave you by yourself? usually she's always with you? since both of you are inseparable?." he asked as Levy flinched in which he didn't missed as he then grabbed her by the shoulders gently not trying to make her injuries any worse than it is. "L-l-levy where's Kushina?" he said now showing a little bit of fear while Levy shadowed her eyes from him as tears fall from them.

"I-i-i'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I-I don't know how to tell you this...b-but kushina-nee died 2 year ago." she said, while naruto let go of her taking a few steps back with his eyes widen in shock.

"H-h-how?...h-how did this happen?" He asked while she bit her lower lip.

"Ever since you went missing for a year she did quest nonstop without taking a break or resting, she tried to find you, god she did...but she couldn't find any leads to your whereabouts. until one day she came home sick and injured, I took her to see porlyusica-baachan only for her to discover that she had a disease.

W-w-what kind of disease?" he said reading himself for the worst.

Levy looked at him in the eye. "It was Magic Deficiency Disease it causes the recipient to fall ill from the rapid loss of their Magic Power, which can either be from using a massive amount all at once or having it drained from another person. In dire cases, the disease can cause death if deprived enough of their Ethernano. but that didn't stop her she never gave up as she fought the disease for 3 long years...but her body finally gave up on her as she passed the next day." she explained to him as tears fell while he closed his eyes shaking in disbelieve.

 _'First Madara-jiji and now I lost kushina-nee chan I should of came back to let them know I still lived and yet...'_ He thought as he looked at levy. "D-d-did she say anything? before she died anything at all?" he asked, as levy raised both her hands on both sides of his face smiling sadly. "Her last words were...that she wanted to see your smiling face one last time." she said as everyone was taken by surprised even Ryu when they saw he had small drops of tears on his face. Naruto looked at levy and grabbing her hands gently laying them down while still holding them causing her to blush a little, Lucy watched the scene in slight jealousy. Ryu watched what was happening and chuckled too himself while naruto was looking at Levy.

"W-w-where was she buried? I-i would like to go visit her...alone." he said while trying not to show anymore weakness than he already did. She was about to retort until he cut her off. "Don't worry I will explain my reasons at Baa-chan's." He then looked at his brother. "Ryu go with her I won't take long." He told him while Ryu nodded understanding his brothers decision. He then looked at Natsu coldly. "What you saw never happened got that Salamander." he said as Natsu nodded his head understanding.

He then turned to Levy waiting for her answer while she looked at him for a second but complied. "She is where your grandfather is...you know...that way you can visit them both at the same time." she said as he nodded and hugged her whispering 'thank you' she smiled returning the embrace.

* * *

 **With Naruto...**

After telling Levy that he'll meet her at baa-chan's home promising to tell her everything including to what happened the day he disappeared. He moved some bushes out the way to see a beautiful sight that lay before him. Infront of him was a clear lake surrounded by a plain open field with trees and a clear view of a couple of mountains. In the center of the field close to the lake was a Sakura blossom tree with two grave stones one that looked older while the other slightly new.

He walked towards them getting closer with each step as his legs begin to feel weak. Once he stood infront of them he fell on his knees looking at both of there names engraved on them.

 **MADARA UCHIHA**

 **BORN 709 DIED 778**

 **MAY HE BE REMEMBERED AS A FATHER,GRANDFATHER A FRIEND MAY HE WATCH OVER US IN THE HEAVENS, HE WILL BE MISSED R.I.P**

He smiled and looked to his right as his smile fell at the other grave.

 **KUSHINA UZUMAKI**

 **BORN 760 DIED 782**

 **MAY SHE BE REMEMBERED AS A DAUGHTER, A SISTER AND A FRIEND MAY SHE LOOK AFTER US IN THE HEAVENS ABOVE, SHE WILL BE MISSED R.I.P**

He looked at it sadden but then heard noises and looked towards the lake and saw his 7 year old self who has short black spiky hair **(younger Obito's hair),** wearing a blue shirt, black cargo shorts with blue shinobi sandals sitting at the docks infront of the lake while throwing rocks in it. He gets up and moves towards his younger self as he got closer. He then felt someone pass by him and was surprised to see a man about the same height as him with long grayish and blackish color hair with a young like face with a few old wrinkles onyx color eyes tanish color skin lean built as a welterweight boxer or a Olympic track runner. he is wearing a black traditional kimono robe with matching black kimono pants **(called hakamas)** tied with a white obi belt in the waist and white tabi sock with matching setta sandals finally with a uchiha insignia on the back. infront of him is his grandfather madara uchiha.

"Naruto?" he said getting his 7 year old self attention. "what are you doing here by yourself my boy?" he said as little naruto looked at him then back at the lake, madara frown a bit and sat down next to him. They both looked at the lake as comfortable breeze passed by them madara broke the silence. "what's wrong naruto?" he said as naruto took a deep breath. " I asked tou-san and kaa-san if they can train me but they said they were busy training Kagura already." He said saddened but suddenly felt a hand on his head and looked at his grandfather who's was smiling at him. "Don't worry Naruto if your parents aren't willing to train you...then I will personally...magic or not anyone can become stronger if you have those you cherish most then you will truly know what it means to be strong." he said making naruto water up. "R-r-really ji-jiji." He said as his grandfather nodded his head as he got up and walked away but stopped and looked at naruto.

"Come." naruto got up and saluted to his grandfather. "Hai jiji." he said as he ran to catch up to him. While that was happening the older naruto was watching the hole scene with a small smile. "Even when my family have forgotten me...I always had you to care for me Jiji" he said remembering more about him all the good times they had but all that changed on that day.

 ** _*flashback*_**

 _In the middle of day close to sunset In a room in his grandfathers house stood a 12 year old soon to be a 13 year old naruto with his hair now longer and spikier_ **(naruto's shippuden hair),** _wearing a white high collar shirt with black cargo shorts and black shinobi like sandals. During the five years he was training under his grandfathers teachings which was hell...that's what he thought at first. But in the end it made him strong enough he could ever imagine, during his time of training he and his grandfather created a father and son bond which he was happy to have._

 _Over the years the relationship Naruto had with his family had completely became worse finding out that his parents pretended he no longer existed while only thinking they had Kagura. speaking of her...she later began to treat her older brother like dirt and beat him...as others kids from the guild followed her lead in her mistreatment of him. When his grandfather found out about the situation his grandson was receiving from both his family and guildmates._ _He marched straight towards fairy tail and showing everyone why he earned the name " **Shinigami"** and the strongest saint in all of Fiore. After scolding them he then announced to Mikoto that she was no longer his daughter infront of the guild. Mikoto was devastated by the declaration and tried to speak only for her to be silenced by her fathers killing intent as he then left the guild without a word and that was 4 years ago._

 _Now we find him looking at his grandpa who lied in bed coughing out blood badly. "Can I get you anything jiji." he asked worriedly as madara tried to subdue his illness after a minute madara was able to calm down and looked at his grandson with a smile. " thank you my boy but there's nothing that I want rather to have you by my side." He faked smiled know very well he's running out of time._

 _"Naruto my boy I want you to do one favor for me in case I will no longer walk in the land of the living." "Come on jiji don't talk like that y-y-your gonna get better you'll see your g-gonna be just fine. Hey once you get back to health how about we go fishing just like like we always do." he said as he struggles to maintain his tears. while naruto was talking Madara was trying to subdue his tears knowing full well naruto won't take his death very well._

 _"Yeah we'll go fishing just like old days." he said while naruto raised his pinkie finger."Promise." he said as Madara chuckled a little and raised his towards naruto's "promise." He then looked at the window to see the sun setting then looked back at Naruto. "It's getting dark now naruto how about you come visit tomorrow, that okay with you." "Hai jiji." He hugged him not knowing this will be the last hug he will ever have. "See you tomorrow jiji." he waved at him as he left. After naruto had gone 'home' madara looked at his hands as they were shaking, he then looked at the window enjoying the view in his last moments. "Forgive me naruto this maybe the last time we will get to see eachother...but not before I do something first." He takes out a pen and paper writing down for his grandson. After minutes of writing he finally finished it, he then set the paper in a small envelope and wrote naruto's name on it._

 _He laid the envelop on the desk next to him as he lied down drifting off to sleep as darkness claimed him._

 ** _*next day*_**

 _A perfect morning day as a happy naruto was walking towards his grandfathers home with a fishing rod and some live bait (worms). once there he took off his shoes and went inside heading towards his room opening the door. "Hey jiji are you feeling any-." he stopped dead in his tracks as he sees his grandfather in the floor with little bit off blood in his lips and eyes closed. He ran towards by his side shaking him repeatedly."H-h-hey! j-jiji w-w-wake up p-p-please wake up w-w-weren't we gonna go fishing y-y-you promised me...you never break your promises!, Jiji...jiji...JIJI!" He stopped shaking his grandfather as he then cried on his chest. Few hours of crying he stopped by standing up to his feet grabbing his grandfather arm wrapping it around his shoulder. Naruto then lifted Madara's body onto the bed with little problem...after minutes of struggling he finally managed laying the only person that cared about him onto the bed covering him with the bed sheets all the way to his chest._

 _Naruto stepped back looking at his grandfather heartbroken moving his head to the left he saw a small envelope with his name on it. he picked it up opening it and read on what it said._

 _Dear Naruto_

 _If you are reading this letter then that means that I have passed to the afterlife...do not be sad my boy I knew my time was about to come sooner or later but as I had a good life I married a wonderful woman who gave birth to me a beautiful child and the same day I lost my wife...It as sadden me that the love of my life is gone...but she live left me something that I cherish very dearly that even I named her after her mother. As time passed I watched my baby girl grew up to be a beautiful young woman like her mother as the years passed by...then 3 years later at the age of 17 she then met your father they got along very well for eachother that It reminded of me and her mother...I was sadden that my baby girl is moving on with her life as 2 years later she later got married to your father Minato...I still remember that I once told Minato if he ever hurt Mikoto I would burn his balls to ashes with the flames of Amaterasu while I laugh while doing it...good times...then the big day came the day you came into this world I remember the day when I first carried you into my arms you grabbed my hair and pulled it which it hurt but it made you smile...but the doctors have announced that you were born with a very rare illness that caused your body to unable to manifest Ethernano as you will not be able to use magic. But It didn't bother me as neither did your parents as we still loved you even with or without magic. Then there is your sister Kagura...oh on much she look like you mother she will grow up to be a beautiful young woman...but after the years passed by as I saw the way the other children or your sister and your parents treated you. I was displeased the way my Mikoto and Minato treated you. I did not raised such a child only so that she can neglect her oldest child just because he cannot use any magic and for that I am disappointed in her...it pained me when I have completely cut all ties with her along the with the rest of the family along with the guild...It hurt even more as I saw the look of her face...It truly pained my heart than you can ever Imagine..._

 _But even after all the bulling and mistreatment and the neglecting...it had to be done...even after everything that has happened you never gave up even without the use of magic you still tried to grow strong to prove those wrong and show that everyone can be just as strong without magic or powers. That is the reason why I took you as my student not because I pity or being my grandson...no...it was because I see myself in you...you Naruto...you will go far my boy far beyond that I will ever go...don't ever lose sight of yourself remember what I taught you. I have one last task I want you to do...I want you to go see porlyusica...let her know of my passing and to tell her to take my eyes and keep them safe as I want you to have them. I have a feeling you will one day need of them. Tell her to implant them into you or whenever you feel you are ready...If you are thinking that the sharingan will need magic to activate then you mistaken as they can still function with or without magic. Take care of them as I can only trust both of you with my eyes...make sure to never speak no one of this...those eyes have unimaginable power if it will ever fall in the wrong hands...then I fear for the ones who will ever encounter the individual with those eyes._

 _I hope my death doesn't affect you naruto you are young and have so much to learn...I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise. As I passed to the afterlife I will always watch over you in spirit. Grow strong my little Maelstrom grow strong and prove those wrong that you aren't weak._

 _I will always Love you_

 _sincerely your jiji._

 _naruto closed the letter and fell on his knees and cried to the one who truly believe in him...not realizing his eyes have changed to blood red._

 ** _*Next day*_**

 _It was a dark and rainy day as we find naruto who stood infront of the lake, in the middle of the field that he and his grandfather go for fishing or training. He wore a full black traditional funeral kimono. He looked up at the sky closing his eyes as rain drops fall on his face. As he opens them instead of having blue sapphire color eyes they were replaced with crimson blood red with 2 black tomoes in one eye and other had 1 tomoe."I promise you jiji I will not disappoint you." he said as he walked towards his home._

 ** _*flashback end*_**

Naruto opens his eyes as he was infront of Madara's grave. He raised his hand gathering his devil slayer magic as his entire hand was consumed in a bright purple light. once it died down. In his hand laid a glowing violet rose with black thorns, as he then lied it down at the grave.

"I Still miss you jiji." He then looked at Kushina's grave. "Forgive me nee-chan for not coming back to let you know I still lived...then you would still be alive right now...It's just...I-i-i don't know what was I thinking...maybe I was just afraid that you,levy and baa-chan would abandon or be afraid of me for I have become...I still remember that day we met It was just a few months after jiji's funeral and the day you just joined fairy tail." he said remembering back when they first met.

 _ ***flashback***_

 _In the middle of the open field were a sakura blossom tree blooms with the wind, next to it is a brand new grave stone that has the name "madara uchiha". We find a just now turned 13 year old naruto doing his normal 7:30 A.M. morning training routine. Over the few months after his grandfathers death, naruto continued to train on what his grandfather instructed on one of his scrolls he left behind just in case if he ever pass in his office. On the day that madara died naruto found out he had awaken his sharingan thanks to porlyusica when he told her of his passing. As months went by and the long hard work of blood sweat and tears he has developed some muscle for his age a well lean built form for durability,reflex,endurance,speed,stamina,strength and agility. Even to awaken another tomoe in which made him have 2 tomoes on both eyes._

 _"Ha!"throwing a punch at the wind and a roundhouse kick but he wasn't done yet. After he threw the roundhouse he used the same leg to double kick at his invincible opponent in the left side of his liver followed by the left side of his knee, then finishing with a double roundhouse to the right side of the abdomen and to the head._

 _After the final kick naruto relaxed as he took a deep breath smiling a little. "well that's it for today." he then walked towards the Sakura tree sitting on the spot where most of the shade is after a long 3 1/2 hour training in a hot sunny day. As he sat in the floor leaning against the tree he then drifted off to sleep._

 ** _*3 hours later*_**

 _Naruto started to wake up after a long nice rest he sat up stretching and yawning. He opened his eyes and blinked a few time and saw a girl who was in middle teens that is 5'7 feet tall with a well developed body for her age. she as a c-cup that is about to be D-cup breast well tone slender athletic legs and wide hips a well perfect firm ass. She as a heart shape face with light blue color eyes creamy skin tan color with pink kissable lips and a beautiful long red hair that reached all the way to her mid back. She was wearing black pants with a red t-shirt that hugged her body showing everyone on how well she is developed._

 _Right now she was infront of naruto looking at him in curiosity. while the same is happening with naruto as he was staring at her in confusion. while they stared at eachother one of them had managed to brake the awkward silence_

 _"Hey what are you doing out here all by yourself?" Asked the mysterious girl with her head tilted to the side making naruto blush a little at how beautiful she looked._

 _"Training, who are you anyways I haven't seen you around here before...if you don't mind me asking?" he asked as the girl then smiled and got up and pointed at herself with her thumb. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and I'm a new member of fairy tail dattebayo!" **(I know that's naruto word but he's not kushina's son so in this is her word)** naruto looked at her in surprise then smiled and got up raised his hand for her to shake. "nice to meet you kushina my name is Naruto Uchiha." she accepted his handshake while grinning foxily. "Nice to meet you too naruto!." He then grinned back. _

_It was on this day that Naruto has found someone to call a friend...and yet not realizing somewhere along the way he will meet his tragic end._

 ** _*Flashback end*_**

Naruto smiled happily as he does the same rose but only this time it was light blue instead of purple and laid it down in his sisters grave. "I'm so sorry nee-chan...It's because of me that your gone If I just came back then you wouldn't be gone...I-i don't deserve your forgiveness." he said as he laid his hand on top of her grave. "Rest In Peace nee-chan." standing up to his feet he turned around walking towards baa-chan's home. As he continued towards baa-chan's a light breeze pass by him making him stop froze in place as he felt two slender arms wrap around his neck from behind while hearing a familiar voice.

"Baka ototo the thing is...I already forgive you." whispering a feminine angelic voice.

He quickly turned around to see someone that almost made him choke...even if it was just an instant...he saw his older sister in all but blood giving him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen disappearing with the wind following by a large number of Sakura blossom leaves.

Naruto looked around trying to find her...but to no avail. He looked up at the sky smiling as tears stream down from his eyes. "Arigatou Nee-chan...arigatou." he said as he continued towards porlyusica's home not knowing both his sister and grandfather were standing at the side of the tree smiling at him.

 **(SONG END)**

* * *

 **Close by porlyusica home...**

Naruto walked towards his grandmother in all but blood's home. While wiping some of the tears off his face he thought about how they will take the truth. Once he made it in the clearing he sees a tree/house he walked towards the door taking a deep breath. "Well here goes nothing." he knocked as he then heard shouts coming from inside.

"I swear if its both of you again Makarov/Minato I will personally beat both you down with my fry-Naruto!" said Porlyusica as she saw her missing grandson in all but blood standing infront of her alive and well. "It's been a long time...Baa-chan."He said tilting his head side as the frying pan missed his face. **"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"** She shouted as he chuckled but was cut off when she gave him a motherly hug in which he returned back. "I was worried that we wouldn't see you again my boy." she sobbed as he rubbed her back calming her down in which she nodded in gratitude and they separated. " You can come in Levy and your brother are waiting inside as you got some explaining to do." she said.

"Yea." He said as they both go inside.

Inside Naruto looked at Ryu who was sleeping on Levy's Lap while she was petting him. she giggled but soon stopped as she saw Naruto and Porlyusica enter the room.

"I see that your enjoying yourself." He said as he then looked at Levy bandages. "How's your injuries Levy-Chan?." he asked as she looked at herself at her injuries. "I'll live It doesn't hurt like the other day." she reassured him as he nodded then sat in a chair. "And your friend lucy?" "She went home...she wanted to get some rest after what happened today.

He nodded as he then looked at both of them."Well I guess since were all here might aswell explain my reasons on why I didn't want to come back." he said getting both there full attention. "Well it started on the day that Lisanna died."

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _It was dark in the snowy mountain as the village was evacuated by a small group of fairy tail mages as the beast was closing in on them as he was suddenly intercepted by that very same small group of mages. The battle was ferocious as the fairy tail mages were struggling to keep the beast at bay as they waited for the village to finish being evacuated._

 _ **"ROOOAAARRR!."** Roared the gigantic beast and infront of him is a hurt and battered 14 year old Mirajane and also a 14 year old Naruto who was holding his katana with his now 3 tomoe sharingan blazing at the beast. A flamingo came flying towards Mira and Naruto as the animal glew white changing into a girl with short white hair this was 12 year old Lisanna._

 _Mira are you alright?" said Lisanna._

 _Other than my arm, I'm alright Lisanna." said Mira as Lisanna then looked around then back at Mira._

 _Mira-nee where's Elfman?"_

 _"He's over there." she points at the monster._

 _"That's Elfman!." she exclaimed as Naruto then looked at her._

 _"Elfman tried to control the beast with his full body takeover, but the beast proved to be much more resistant and bested him and now he's going on a rampage." explained Naruto as the beast roared again he tensed but then he saw Lisanna walked passed him heading towards Elfman._

 _"Lisanna! what are you doing!" exclaimed Mirajane as her little sister was getting closer and closer to Elfman._

 _"I'm going to talk to him, trying to clam him down!"_

 _"No! stay away from him, find somewhere safe quick!."_

 _But Lisanna Ignored her as she got close getting her possessed brother's attention._

 _"Hey big brother remember me? It's me your little sister Lisanna and Mira's is here too. How about you come back to us, so we can all go home together." she said smiling happily._

 _"Lisanna get out of there please!." exclaimed Mira._

 _Elfman roared as he raised his hand ready to swat Lisanna away._

 _" **LISANNA MOVE!** "_

 _Naruto ran up towards Lisanna pushing her out the way shocking her in the process, during the time he pushed her he then looked at Elfman just in time to see him swat him away. The girls watched as Naruto was sent flying with a large scar in his chest by Elfman's attack._

 _ **"NARUTO!."** Shouted Lisanna __as she looked back at Elfman who was roaring she then went back trying to calm him down._

 _Naruto grunted as he struggled to get up to his feet, he felt a sharp pain in his chest he looked at his wound to see it bleeding, not to serious by the looks of it. But he still put his hand on it trying to stop the bleeding._

 _" **LISANNA!** " He quickly looked up widening his eyes just in time to see the younger Strauss being swatted away by her older brother to the other side of the snowy woods._

 _He widen his eyes as he then looked at Mira. "Mira go to her quickly I will handle Elfman." Mira looked at him like he was crazy. "JUST GO!" he shouted scaring her a little but complied she summoned her wings and flew to were her sister is._

 _Elfman saw this and was about to attack her, but he suddenly found Naruto cut him across the face making blood gush out. he roared in pain as he looked at Naruto with rage in his eyes. Naruto got into his sword stance looking at Elfman with his sharingan glaring right back at him._

 _"Sorry big guy but I have to do this in order to bring you back to normal." he said as he_ _charged at him since Naruto knew that Elfman was is slow when he attacks, so he headed straight for the legs._

 _Elfman Roared raising his hand up slamming it down at naruto trying to crush him, but naruto saw this and rolled out the way then continued to go for the legs. Once he was close enough he slashed at Elfman's plantaris making him roar in pain as he fell on one knee. Naruto saw this chance and ran up jumping on the beast knee and grabbed on to one of his horns on the side of his face. Both Naruto and Elfman look at eachother's eyes as naruto's sharingan started spinning. **"SHARINGAN!: SLEEP!"** he exclaimed as Elfman started to feel little lightheaded and began to shake off the dizziness, Naruto jumped away as he saw his fellow guild mate started to fall asleep with the help of his eyes, a few seconds later he watched Elfman falling forward into the ground asleep._

 _He watched as Mira's little brother begin to change into his normal self. He sighed in relief that it was finally over but was cut short when he heard Mirajane scream. He quickly ran towards the scream._

* * *

 **In the snowy woods...**

 _Naruto continued to run where Mirajane and Lisanna are, as he was a clearing up ahead he ran faster. Once he made it into the clearing he saw white particles float up in the air and disappear, he then saw Mira on her knees crying her heart out with Lisanna no were in sight._

 _Naruto didn't know what happened, but he walked towards Mira. "M-mira...are you okay?" he said but she didn't say anything as she continued to cry. Naruto didn't know what to do as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Mira where's Lisanna?." he said but he felt the hairs at the back of his neck raise up. He quickly jumped back just in time to dodge Mira's attack._

 _"Mira what the hell are you doing!?." he shouted/demanded but mira didn't say anything as she changed into her satan soul form disappearing in blinding speed. Naruto dodged to the side as mira slammed her fist into the ground making a small crater._

 _"OI! mira..." he was cut off when she punched him in the stomach knocking wind out of him by the force of the punch. After the punch landed he was then slammed into the ground hard...he grunted as he saw Mira about to punch him again he rolled out the way just for her to miss. He quickly stood up and punched her in the face making her stun but quickly recovered and headbutted naruto in the face making him a bit daze, Mira saw her chance and casted a spell. " **SOUL EXTINCTOR!** " she shouted as she fires a large black-purple beam at point blank at naruto._

 _Naruto saw the attack as he widens his eyes...was he going to die here...by the hands of the girl that he has a crush on for over a year now...He never even get the chance to prove to everyone that he wasn't weak...he watched his life flashed before his eyes all the good times he had with his jiji and later met Baa-chan,Kishina-nee and Levy-chan along the way...until it showed his "family"...NO!...he was not going to die here he has a promise to keep and a family to see again...he is not dying here!...time seemed slow as Naruto's sharingan glowed as the three tomoes started spinning combining in a three point shuriken. **(I know how the mangekyou works you have to kill your closes friend or see the one you care or love die)**_

 _ **"KAMUI!"** he exclaimed as everything flashed bright._

 ** _*BOOOOMMM!*_**

 _The entire area was consumed in a massive explosion along with mira and naruto in the blast radius._

 _Once the smoke begin to diminished a figure soon came into view showing Mirajane strauss back to normal. She looked around for naruto...until she started hearing coughing sounds close by she walked towards it. soon the cough was getting louder and closer...she then saw a figure that's on the ground leaning on the tree holding his right side._

 _Soon the figure showed himself to be Naruto who was battered and heavily bleeding on his now missing right arm. He looked up to see Mirajane looking at him with soulless sapphire eyes._

 _Naruto glared back with his now awakened Mangekyou._

 _"Tell me why are you doing this STRAUSS." He said coldly as Mira flinch at the tone but answered non the less._

 _"why?...WHY?!...you should know since you are the main reason for that cause." she shouted as Naruto looked at her in anger as his sharingan glew more brighter than before._

 _"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT." He exclaimed as Mira grabbed him by the shirt as they were face to face glaring at eachother._

 _"EVERYTHING!...YOU COMING INTO THIS MISSION, GETTING IN MY WAY AND MY SIBLINGS WAY! WE WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE...IF YOU HAVEN'T COME ALONG...THEN... LISANNA WOULD STILL BE ALIVE." She shouted as she found herself punched in the face by naruto's only arm. She fell into the ground as naruto grabbed her by the shirt not caring if her large assets are showing or his missing right arm continued to bleed heavily._

 _"YOU FUCKING IDIOT I TRIED TO HELP YOU! AND YOUR SIBLINGS!, IF I HADN'T COME ALONG THEN LISANNA WOULD'NT HAVE BEEN KILLED...THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!. He shouted back as he suddenly screamed as Mira punched him in his severed limb. He fell on the floor holding his wound trying to stop the bleeding as his vision begin to get blurry._

 _He then looked up at Mira who was towering over him. "Your right none of this would have happened but it did...and now shes gone and she is never coming back..." She said as tears fall down...she then harden her eyes at Naruto. "I am going to leave you here...and I am taking Elfman with me...you can die here as you don't deserve to live." She said as she began to leave but stopped and looked at naruto one last time. "Even If you do manage to survive don't bother coming back to fairy tail...if you do I will kill you...because my sisters death is on your hands." she said as naruto stayed on the ground holding his wound as she disappeared into the woods._

 ** _(Fairy tail sad ost-Tsuioku Mezameru Tamashii play this part in 1:54 that's the best one for this scene)_**

 _After she was gone Naruto sat up to tare a piece of his shirt to wrap it around his severed wound._

 _After patching himself up he then crawled backwards towards the tree, once making it he leaned on it catching his breath. As he was resting, he then looked towards the direction where Mirajane had taken only to see her already in the air holding Elfman with his arm wrapped around her shoulder flying towards magnolia._

 _Naruto watched the scene as tears were falling down from his eyes._

 _"I will never forget this Strauss I promise you this." He lowered his head as hair shadowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth as tears continue to fall. "I...WILL...NEVER...FORGIVE...YOU...MIRAJANE!" He screamed at the heavens as he falls on the ground holding his arm in pain as darkness claimed him do to the amount of pain._

 _As Naruto fell unconscious...nobody have noticed a large swirling vortex in the night sky with three glowing crimson eyes stare down at the scene laughing darkly._

 ** _*Flashback end*_**

Both women shadowed there eyes as tears fall from there face at his story and grew some anger towards the white haired mage.

"I will never forgiver her for this as long as I live and is because of her that Kushina-nee-" Levy tighten her hold on Ryu as she cried on his head.

"And to think I pitied her for the lost of her sister." said porlyusica as she shakes her head.

Naruto looked at them and sighs and began to speak getting there attention. "It was a...very tragic day for me...but there is nothing we can do...the real challenge is how we deal with it...but that doesn't matter to me now, what really matters to me is that I get to see you again." He said as he smiled at Levy and Porlyusica. They smile in return already forgotten there anger. "Besides this is between me and her alone and no one else." He said while they nodded understanding his decision.

"But that still doesn't make any reason for you not coming back for what she said is there." said Levy as Naruto lowered his head shadowing his eyes with his hair.

"No...during the time I was unconscious I was then later saved by our father." he said as they both looked at him in confusion.

"Your father?" said Levy. "That's right...his name is Azura...he was the one who found me when I was unconscious on that mountain." he said as he tells them his story on how he met Azura.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _ **unknown cave somewhere in the mountains...**_

 _Naruto grunted as he woke up in a dark cave just outside the snow storm, he scratched the back of his head but then realized that he wasn't scratching his head with his left arm. He quickly looked at his right and jumped in fright as he got a good look at it. The arm that was destroyed by Mira was replace by a light blue glowing arm with full black reptilian scales that covered the entire arm except the fingers and the back of his hand._ **(Nero's devil bringer)**

 _Naruto examined new right arm but also was surprised to see that his new arm was spreading black reptilian scales on right half of his body._ **(Avatar Grey Fullbuster)**

 _ **"I see you have awaken?"** said a deep demonic voice startling him._

 _"Who are you show yourself! that way I can kick you ass!." He shouted awakening his Sharingan never noticing that instead of it's usual red irises with black tomoes were replaced by light photon blue with white tomoes._

 _The voice chuckled a little but answered non the less. **"It would be best If I present myself to you first."** The voice said as the entire cave began to shake as naruto tried to keep his balance but a massive foot stomped closed to him...making him backflip away getting himself some distance._

 _Once naruto gathered enough distance he looked at the foot and made his way up as his eyes widen at the being who stood before him._

 _The creature raised his hand. **"Do not be afraid of me human My name is Azura the photon Dragon."** Said the now named Azura._

 _"M-m-my name is Naruto...Naruto Uchiha." he said._

 _ **It's nice to meet you naruto."** He aid a nodded at him. "Likewise...so where are we anyways?" he said as he looked around._

 _ **"Were in a cave that I found somewhere in the mountains in order to avoid the snow storm...your lucky that I found you If not...well you wouldn't even be here talking to me."** he said as Naruto shivered at that but then looked at the dragon. "Thank you for saving me...and thank you for the arm aswell." He said in gratitude as Azura waved him off._ _ **"Think nothing of it I did what I thought was right...**_ _ **But tell me naruto what where you doing in the mountains and how did you received that kind of injury to your arm?."** He asked as Naruto gritted his teeth remembering what happen while not realizing 2 black horns were coming out on both sides of his head **(Ichigo's Vasto Lorde horns pointing up)** and his eyes changed one purple iris while the other stayed the same photon blue and releasing a light blue/purple aura that surprised Azura as he Narrowed his eyes at scene infront of him._

 ** _"Interesting It appears not only did the magic transfer worked but instead of him gaining my Demon magic he also gained some of my Dragon magic and what's worse his new arm altered his DNA making him a half Human/half Demon and Dragon aswell that's not good at all...he won't be able to control himself and will hurt others as he will be hunted down and treated as a demon...I will have no other choice but to take him with me to harness his new powers."_** _He thought as he snaps out of it when naruto calmed down and explained his story._

 ** _5 minutes later..._**

 _"And then I saw her take Elfman and flew straight back to fairy tail and that was the time I fell unconscious due to the amount of pain I received." he finished explaining his story as Azura shook his head._

 _" **I see...but what about your family?...they must be worried about you?."** He asked as Naruto explained to him about his treatment he had in his family and the guild and that the only family he has are Kushina, baa-chan,Levy-chan and then also told about his grandfather who had passed a year ago._

 _As Naruto told him about his treatment as suddenly Azura released a unimaginable amount of power that shook the entire mountain as Naruto struggled to keep his balance._

 _Azura saw what he was doing and eased his power._ _ **"Forgive me...I never in my life I have seen a family that would treat there own like that...what fools everyone of them...and my condolences to your grandfather he was a good man."** He said while at them same time Naruto nods._

 _"Thanks that means alot to me really." He said as he then looked outside to see the storm wasn't stopping anytime soon. He sighed as he then looked back at Azura. "Once the storm diminish I will be on my way...thanks for what you did for me Azura." he said while heading to the spot he woke up in deciding to go to sleep. **"Naruto."** Azura said making Naruto stop and look at him. **"There is something I need to tell you."** he said getting his full attention. **"When I found you...you were slowly dying."** he said shocking Naruto. **"The only way that I could save you is if I transfer my Demon magic into you in order for it to save you...but not only healed you but it also fixed whatever disease you had that prevented for you to use magic."** He explained as Naruto looked at his hands with wide eyes and looked back at Azura. "Y-y-you m-mean I-i can now use magic?" He said as Azura nodded his head as Naruto feel on his knees as tears fall from his eyes. "Arigatou." **"Like I said before think nothing of it...but that's not all."** He said as Naruto got up wiping his tears as he looked at Azura. **"I...don't know how to tell you this...as not only do you now have magic but you now wield both my Devil and Dragon slayer magic...and also your new arm...kinda...altearedyourDNAturningyouintoademonicdragonhybrid."** he said so fast that Naruto looks at him in confusion. "Um...can you repeat that I could'a sworn that you just said that my new arm tuned me into a demonic dragon hybrid." he said as Azura nodded his head making naruto confirm at what he said was true._

 _ **"WHAT!."** He shouted while putting both his hands on his head but then felt his horns as he screamed even louder._

 _Azura looked at the scene in amusement. **"Naruto I have a proposition for you."** He said getting his attention. "And that would be?." He asked as Azura turned serious. **"I would like for you to train under me for you to control and harness your new powers."** He said as Naruto looked at him in a surprise expression. "Yo-your w-willing t-to train m-me." he stuttered as Azura nodded his head. "Why?" **"Because I see you it in your eyes...as you try to prove others you aren't weak as they thought you were...you told me of your grandfathers letter...that he believed that you will go far beyond that even he could not reach." "What if I told you that I am the one that will help you reach that beyond...what do you say Naruto Uchiha?...will you be willing to train under me to prove those wrong and to protect those you love from harms way...will you be willing to go beyond that which your grandfather believed in."** He said while Naruto thought about his grandfather his sister Kushina, Baa-chan, Levy-chan...he now has the power to achieve his goal...the power to protect those he cherish most...and the only way to achieve that is the one that is standing infront of him. Naruto looked at Azura with a serious expression as he deactivated his sharingan showing his photon dragonic eyes full of determination. "When do we begin?." he said as Azura grinned showing his razor sharp fangs as his body was covered in blue aura. **"WE BEGIN NOW!."** He exclaimed while he and Naruto charge at one and other..._

 _ ***Flashback end***_

Levy and Porlyusica looked at him while he released 2 of his black horns, right eye iris turned from light blue to light purple with black scales spreading all the way to his right eye like a scar to prove to them to what his father said was true.

"After I began my training Father took me to his home were I met My mother Nova and met this little asshole." He said the last part while pointing his finger at Ryu who giving him the finger. "It took us three and half years to complete our training and went our way as hired mercenaries for the king hunting down demons or fathers demon lord brethren." He said and sees Levy got up, as she touched his horns gently, then looked at Naruto.

"So this was the main reason why you didn't want to comeback." she asked but was taken by surprise when he looked the other way shadowing his eyes as a single drop of tear fell from his eye. "Yes...I was afraid that both you and baa-chan will fear,hate and abandon me."

*SLAP!*

Porlyusica and Ryu widen there eyes in surprise when they saw Levy slap Naruto who had a red mark on his right cheek. He looked at Levy who was shadowing her eyes as tears were falling from them. "Do you really think so lowly of us." She said as she hugged his head burying his face between into her developing chest. "Don't you dare think this will ever change us on how we think of you...your still Naruto Uchiha...our Naruto...My Naruto...no matter what you become we still care and love you no matter what." She said the last part while blushing, while Naruto widen his eyes as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her. She smiled as she released him from her hold, lowering herself as she is face to face with naruto. "See there is nothing to be afraid of now." Naruto smiled a little nodding his head. "Thank you Levy-chan this is just what I needed." "No problem." He nodded, then looked at the clock knowing it's already past ten. "It's getting late...want me to take you home?." he said as Levy looked at him sadden thinking he will leaving and never seeing him again. "You know ever since I've been gone I still paid rent for my grandfathers house." he said making her smile. "Yea It means I will be living in magnolia." he said making her hug him, while Porlyusica smile at the scene, Naruto look at his brother who was sleeping on the couch. "Oi Ryu stay here I will be back." he said making Ryu raise his tiny arms at him, Naruto shook his head at his brother...lazy bum, he then look back at Levy. "Ready?" She nodded, as she and Naruto left Porlyusica home towards fairy hills...

 **(SONG END)**

* * *

 **Next day at fairy tail...**

Naruto,Ryu and Levy were going towards the cabin at the back for now while the guild was in construction. Once they made it inside Everyone in fairy tail looked at the three. Once they saw Both Naruto and Ryu everyone took out there weapons and raised there magic towards them. Both Ryu and Naruto shrugged of there killer Intent like it was nothing they faced much more stronger being and those beings are the Demon Lords. The two saw Makarov walking towards them with a serious expression Naruto looked to Levy letting her know to find Lucy and find them a spot to sit. She looked at them worried but after what he told them of his story and for what he become she understood and left to find Lucy.

Naruto and Ryu looked at Levy until they can not see her they turned back towards Makarov. Everyone was waiting for one of them to say or make the first move.

"You have alot of nerve showing your face after what happened yesterday." Makarov said as he released a bit of power as everyone in the guild was sweating bullets except for some of them Minato,Mikoto and a young man who is sitting by himself who is in his mid or early twenties standing at 6'3 sharp onyx eyes light skin color blond spike hair with spikey headphones a scar in his right eye. solid lean built as a super middle weight **( which is 166 or 167 in boxing)** perfect for durability,reflex,speed,endurance,strength,and stamina like naruto. Hes wearing a purple button dress shirt with black leather pants with males black dress shoes and a black leather coat on his shoulders. this person was Laxus Dreyar Makarov's grandson.

Both Naruto,Ryu weren't even faced by the power that Makarov was showing in so he return the favor twice the power making everything around them dense and a little hard to breath. "I'm Impressed that your still alive and standing after you took my attack straight to the face. Even though my attack was at 15-20% of its true strength but still I should congratulate you Dreyar." He said as everyone stare at him in shock was he really trying to kill their master. Makarov narrowed his eyes even more at Naruto. "So you really were trying to kill me?"he asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows I could have or couldn't depends on my mood I was having yesterday." he said as he poked his ear with his pinky finger lazily. Everyone tensed at his words except for Laxus who just scoffed at him. Makarov closed his eyes shaking his head at him as he opened them again. "You have fallen so low Naruto, your Parents and your sister would be ashamed for what you have become." he said

Naruto chuckled a little then burst out laughing. "oh...man...that wa-was a...good one I haven't laughed like that since the time me,Ryu killed that demon named Griffon by cutting off his head while his corpse was running around like a headless chicken...oh man...good times" he said as he then turned serious. "But jokes aside if your talking about the Namikaze's then you are surely mistaken I already have a family but the ones you speak of are nothing to me...as they have lost that right." he said as Minato,Mikoto and kagura were hurt by his words. "Besides you say I may have fallen low but it is the necessary way of ensuring that Earthland and the people of Fiore stays safe from demons and people like Jose Porla and the followers of Zeref from harming the innocents. I have two goals to accomplish and I will see to it that it becomes a reality. Even If it means we become the most Heated,feared beings in all of Earthland and Fiore to ensure that humanity and the innocents that cannot defend themselves are away from harm then so be it." he said.

Makarov and everyone in Fairy tail looks at the brothers like they were crazy. until they heard someone slam there hands on the tables in the back of the room. Everyone looked at the back to see Natsu who as bandages around his stomach,arms cheeks forehead looking at naruto.

"Are you crazy Naruto your talking about an army of demons and dark mages here it just you and your brother you guys are just gonna get yourselves killed!." he exclaimed as Erza,Gray,Kagura,Mikoto and Minato agreed with him.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as I accomplish my goals, I don't care for what happens to me. My sensei entrusted me to finish what his family began and I will see to it that it ends once and for all. Even if we do get killed by them we will just welcome death with a smile on our faces...besides." he then takes out Yamato from it's scabbard making everyone wonder what he's planning. That is until he slammed the blade to were his heart is making the blood gush out from his chest making everyone look at him in horror. "I won't die that easily." he said as he takes out Yamato from his chest shaking off the blood from its blade sheathing it back to its scabbard. Everyone watched as his wounds heal in an instant after healing he then walked towards where Levy and Lucy are while ignoring the looks he was receiving.

Mikoto looked at her son in tears as she now completely understands what Azura meant now.

Once he sat down on the table Ryu flew off his head landing on Lucy's lap enjoying her rubbing his head. he growled in appreciation making her giggled at how cute he is. While this was happening naruto smiled a little but didn't show it thanks to his high collar shirt and scarf. he felt someone looking at him he looked to his right to see Levy looking at him with a worried expression. He responded by holding her hand squeezing it gently as she gladly returned it by squeezing his. "Naruto don't scare me like that, I know that your half you know...but I still can't help but worry still...please be careful I-i just got you back and I don't wanna lose you like I did with Nee-chan...you and baa-chan are the only ones I have left." She said as he nodded understanding while bringing her closer to him letting her lean against his arm with her head resting on his shoulder enjoying the embrace with a small blush. While this was happening Erza,Mirajane,Lucy and surprisingly Kagura are watching this scene in jealousy when on the other side of the room Levy's ex-teammates Jet and Droy watch the scene in anger at the devil/dragon slayer.

A few minutes later Naruto and levy and Lucy are having a small talk when suddenly they hear something break. Everyone in the entire basement turned to look at Erza who was looking at Laxus in rage.

"I dare you to say that again!." She yelled as she stood infront of Laxus.

"Fine I will tell you straight out!...we don't need weaklings in this guild as you guys are a disgrace by getting beaten by Phantom Lord...and especially that useless bitch!." he said as he pointed at Levy who then looked down hurt by Laxus words. He then looked towards Lucy as she flinched waking up Ryu from his nap. "Then there's you the whore...this is all your fault! you are just as useless as that other bit-ACK!" he was suddenly cut off when someone kicked at the side of his face with so much force you hear something popped. Everybody in the basement widen there eyes as they saw Naruto who was the one that kicked Laxus in the face.

Laxus got up to his feet rubbing the side of his face from the kick he just received. after he downed the pain he looked towards at naruto who is just looking at Laxus right in the eyes.

"So your the one who killed Jose...hehehe your pretty fast I'm impressed but-" He vanished by a flash of lightning as he then appeared behind Naruto with his fist cocked back that was covered in lightning."I'm faster!." He threw the punch as Naruto was engulfed by it making a explosion inside the basement. Everyone inside couldn't see as the entire place was up in smoke. Levy and Lucy were coughing because of the smoke but a few seconds of regaining there breathing they both looked back at Naruto worriedly. "Naruto!" Levy exclaimed as everyone waited for the smoke to diminish as they all see a figure in the smoke showing that it was Laxus who is smirking thinking he had already won. He straighten himself and begin to leave. "Hehe weakling to think he was the one that beat a Wizard saint what a joke!." Suddenly the entire room became dense as everyone began to sweat even Laxus. he quickly turned back to were naruto was and just in time to see the smoke lessen as a shadowy figure was coming into view.

 **(Bleach ost Storm Center Extended)**

"Impressive I actually felt something there." the smoke died down to show Naruto who had his arms crossed and his hair shadowing his eyes still standing without a single scratch.

Everyone in the entire room looked at him in fear and awe, while Levy who was walking slowly towards him making sure he was alright.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" she said as he looked towards her making her gasped as she saw his eyes had changed. His eyes are no longer Dragonic eyes as were replaced with a light blueish sclera eyes with white ripple like patterns around his eyeball. **(Imagine madara's Rinnegan but light blue with white ripple patterns)**

"You ok Levy-chan?" he asked as she pointed his eyes shaken at how weird they looked. "Y-y-your e-e-eyes t-t-they've c-changed?" she stuttered while he remembered taking her home then came back and asked baa-chan to implant Jiji's eyes. "Oh...yea forgot I took you home...Well to explain in a short version rather than the long one these eyes are called Rinnegan. Jiji called it in one of his scrolls he left for me in his office after he passed to better understand its power...Although it's my first time using it but I just wanted to test it out." He explained as he changed his eyes back to normal making her nod dumbly.

"How are you still standing?! that attack was a direct hit!?." Demanded Laxus while naruto ignored him and told Levy to go back. She hesitated at first but complied she knew Naruto was strong...but she just doesn't know just how strong he is now as he now wields his grandfathers eyes now.

Naruto watched levy leave then looked back at Laxus who is waiting for his answer. But instead he moved to his fighting stance that surprised his former family. Since they knew that fighting stance was once used by Madara uchiha...The uchiha intercepting fist. Laxus watched this as he knew what this meant he smirked maniacally as a golden aura with Lightning was sparking all around his body. As Laxus body was covered in golden aura, Naruto's eyes glew brighter as his body was covered in light bluish aura with blue ember like particles floating all around him. Everyone was dead silent as they watched one of their S-rank mage who is the maybe the strongest right now **(While Gildarts is doing the 10 year quest mission)** going against probably one of the most dangerous,deadliest mages in Fiore.

While this happened Minato,Mikoto,Kagura and her teammates looked at the scene in worried faces. While the two Strauss siblings watched in a nervous expression.

Suddenly they hear a "clang" sound as both fighters met in the center in pure speed and entered in HTHC **(Hand-To-Hand Combat)**. Laxus threw an electrified punch at Naruto who slapped it away and countered by throwing a kick towards the liver but Laxus dodged it by teleporting behind him throwing a roundhouse but Naruto ducked making the kick miss he quickly turned around throwing a uppercut at Laxus who blocked by crossing both his arms in a X shape. Naruto took the chance as he appeared behind Laxus grabbing him by the waist lifting him off his feet delivering a German suplex into the ground. Before Laxus could touch the ground he disappeared leaving a few sparks appearing at the other side of the room as naruto saw this he caught himself by doing a handstand followed by a few backflips making him land perfectly at the other side. Both fighters looked at eachother as Laxus who is still smirking while Naruto looked calm and stoic.

Laxus closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointed. "If this is the best you can do then you are the same as the rest you're just another weakling." he opened his eyes only for them to widen as Naruto was infront of him delivering a left hook to the liver making Laxus grunt. but Naruto wasn't finished after the left hook he threw a one to two combination to the face after that straight right, his left fist was covered in a blueish aura forming into a dragon like hand. _**"Mitsuko Ryū adamantan ken! (Photon Dragon's Adamantine Fist!)**_." He punched Laxus in the chest with so much force it made small fist size hole at the back of his dress shirt and coat sending Laxus flying out the cabin taking the fight outside. **(If that didn't make sense then look up when Naruto's Rasengan made a giant hole thanks to the impact of it or his wind chakra at the water tower that made sasuke jealous...they have it in video so look it up)**

Everyone in the basement/cabin ran outside to continue to see the fight. once there they see Naruto on the clear open field with his arms crossed, while Laxus got up wiping the blood off his lip.

Laxus looked at his hand he used to wipe the blood with clenching it in anger he looked back at Naruto who waited for him to continue the fight.

"Your more powerful than I give you credit for, you might just give Gildart's a run for his money...but I think it's time for us to stop holding back don't you think?" He said while Naruto raised a eyebrow at him. "You want to go all out?...isn't that a bit to early don't you think?." "Yes it is...but I rather go all out...since it's been awhile I let loose since there is nothing but weaklings in this guild...so what do you say?"He asked while naruto gave him the sign to go first he 'tsk' but complied nonetheless. Laxus threw his coat off to the side as lightning was flowing around his body. His Eyes became blank, teeth became canine sharp, his hair became more spikier and finally his body was growing making his muscles more build and bulkier like captain america: the winter soldier destroying his purple button dress shirt showing upper body with golden dragon scales on both sides. When his transformation was complete his entire body was covered in lightning making him the lightning dragon slayer.

Everyone was in shock except Makarov since he knew his grandson was transplanted with a lightning dragon lacrima in his body and was one of the reasons he excommunicated his son Ivan out of the guild. Laxus looked at naruto as he pointed at him. **"Your turn!"** He said menacingly.

Everyone looked at Naruto who started to take off his scarf and shirt showing as he is well built like Natsu is...but more solid. Making the ones that have a crush on him blush scarlet red but suddenly lose it when everyone got a good look at him without his shirt. In naruto's chest it shows 4 long claw mark scar and 2 centimeters deep across his chest. Mira looked at her brother who was looking down remembering what happened that day. Then they also see his entire right side of his body is covered in Black reptilian like scales that reached to the right side of his neck,his right chest and abs. Naruto clenched both his fist as his eyes glow more brighter, teeth became sharp canines while at the same time a light blue aura engulfed his entire body as black reptilian scales with blue vein like cracks started to appear on both sides of his face,neck,chest and left arm **(like Rouge but naruto's scales are real making him a first generation dragon slayer.)**. **_"Koshi Doraibu!" (Photon Drive!)_** He said as blue/white aura surrounded his entire body.

The entire ground started to crumble as everyone panicked except some as blue flames burst from the ground creating a large column consuming him. Once the flames died down the audience and Laxus widen there eyes at his appearance. Standing infront of of them was Naruto with his hair color changed from black to silver white as his hair grew more and spikier with both bangs on the sides of his face grew passed his chin while staying the same hair style. His reptilian scales stayed the same but his Devil bringer changed. instead of is blue glowing arm with normal black scales was replaced into a full black scale armor with a shoulder guard, spike armor on the forearm with light blue outlines on it,while his hand turned into a dragon humanoid one with black razor sharp claws.

Then they looked at his eyes as his entire white sclera color was replaced with black ones while his dragonic eyes stayed the same but more fiercer.

" _ **Doragon Fosu!** **" (Dragon Force!)** _ He said releasing an Insane amount of magic as it turned into large dragon like wings on his back like Azura's. Natsu widens his eyes at Naruto since he is a dragon slayer himself but a dragon slayer who as yet to completed his/her training. But seeing naruto in it made him know that he far behind to that level and that made him want to train more than ever before...But it also made him want to fight Naruto even more.

 **"Doragon Fosu?"** Laxus repeated the name making him smirked as he took a deep breath with blue lightning coming out of it making Naruto know what Laxus was doing but stood his ground.

 _ **Rairyū no Hōkō! (lightning Dragon's Roar!)**. _ He shouted firing a highly destructive golden beam with blue lightning surrounding it. The roar headed straight for Naruto who was Ignoring everyone's shouts as he watching the stream approach. As the roar was close he slammed his fist into the ground creating a large dome surrounding him. _ **"Kōshi ryū no ōra-kyū! (Photon Dragon's Aura Sphere!)**_ He shouted as the roar made contact creating a massive explosion as everyone watched in worry for the raven head...well some that is.

Once the smoke start to lessen they then saw something glowing in the center. Once the smoke diminished showing naruto in one knee with his fist in the ground surrounded in a large dome. Naruto dismissed the sphere as he stood up and saw Laxus running towards him. He followed suit as both fighters met in the center throwing punched and kicks at eachother who either blocked or received it.

Naruto threw a one,two combination followed by a left and right hook to the abdomen and finishing it with a double lift kick.

Laxus blocked the first two hits but was not fast enough for the two knocking the wind out of him. Dropping his guard down as he suddenly felt a kick to the stomach and chin knocking him off his feet a few inches in the air.

Naruto made his chance and dashed towards Laxus delivering a right backhand fist to his side abdomen, as Laxus lean to the side that's been punched making him shout in pain. Naruto wasn't finished as he delivered a devastating spinning flare kick on Laxus left trapezius slamming him face first into the ground creating a small crater. **(the spinning flare kick got that from tekken 4 badass game right there...I miss my ps2 T_T)**

Everyone cringed at the scene that had to hurt. Naruto backflipped away making sure Laxus doesn't try anything.

Suddenly lightning starts to striking down from above around Laxus as one of them was about to hit the ground only for Laxus to grab it as he slowly got up on his feet while still holding the bolt. Once on his feet he took a bite out of it surprising everyone except Naruto,Ryu,and Natsu since they use dragon slayer magic.

After he finished it his entire body was healed instantly from the brutal attacks he received then looked back at naruto smirking like a psychopath. "Ready for round 2!." he said as he and naruto charged once again in blurs going faster than before.

They both met in the center punching eachother in the face making there heads push back by the force. Both quickly recovered as Laxus launched a three hit combination with a left,right hooks and a straight left to the face. Naruto blocked the two first hits but didn't block the last hit. He quickly recovered and threw a fast left uppercut making Laxus stagger as Naruto grabbed him by the back the neck with both hands delivering a devastating right knee to the face. After the right knee Naruto then double kick him giving him and his opponent some space.

Laxus recovered from the hit disappearing in a flash of lightning appearing behind naruto _**RAIRYU NO TEKKEN!(Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!)**_

Naruto quickly turned casting a spell. " _ **MITSUKO RYU ADAMANTAN KEN!"**_ Everyone watched in slow motion as both attacks made contact creating a large shockwave of blue and gold energy flying everywhere and pushing everyone back from the blast.

Both Naruto and Laxus jumped back and continued to fight in close combat again.

Laxus fired a large golden fist made out of lightning heading straight at Naruto. _**"Rairyu No Hoken!" (Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!)**_

Naruto countered it with his attack _ **"Koshi Ryu No Saiga! (Photon Dragon's Crushing fang!)**_ He slashed in a claw like fashion canceling out Laxus **Hoken.**

Laxus growled as he raised both his hand in the air gathering a large amount of lightning creating a massive spear composed of lightning. _**"Rairyu Hotengeki! (Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!)**_ He then threw the massive spear while Naruto raised both his hands catching the massive spear sending him skidding back. He grunted as he managed to stop the lightning spear. He looks at Laxus who looked at him with wide eyes, he then smirks darkly adding is own magic into it, the spear changed from lightning yellow to light blue photon with white outline. _**"Koshi Ryu Hotengeki! (Photon Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!)**_ He threw the spear at Laxus who disappeared in a flash of lightning dodging the spear that was once his. The spear made contact to one of the tree's creating a large explosion leaving a large crater in it's wake.

Everyone looked at the aftermath of naruto's attack, as Laxus appeared infront of Naruto continuing there battle.

* * *

 **To Mirajane and the Others...**

Mira watched the Fight as she placed her hands on her chest worried for Naruto while Ignoring her other souls telling her to claim him. Elfman on the other hand was sweating bullets as if he was watching two monster fighting to see who was alpha.

While they were watching Erza, Natsu and Gray watched the fight along with Kagura and Mikoto next to them.

"This is Insane Naruto is actually beating the crap out of Laxus." Said Natsu wanting to get into the action.

"Yea...but I have bad feeling that this isn't Naruto's full power." said Gray analyzing the fight. "I agree you Gray-"she was cut off when she cringed as she saw Naruto grabbed Laxus right wrist pulling him forward and thrust his right fist pushing Laxus head back, as Naruto hold that pose he jumped and did a 360 spin slamming Laxus face first into the ground." **(Jin kazama's tidal wave)** she was glad he didn't do it to her 'ouch'.

"Kaa-chan there is something that's been bothering me." she said as Mikoto looked at her daughter."

"What is it honey?." "Do you ever remember why we ignored onii-chan?." she asked as Mikoto frowned and shook her head. "No...I don't It's strange when he was born me and your father were happy when we had him even when the doctor told us he couldn't do any magic but we still loved him...but when we had you we completely forgot about him and I don't even remember why." She explained as Mikoto and Kagura looked at one and other as they begin to think of the reason but suddenly were cut off and looked back at the fight.

* * *

 **With Levy,Lucy and Ryu...**

Levy was looking at the fight in a worried expression she then felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to look only to see Lucy holding Ryu in one arm.

You're worried about him huh?" she said as Levy nodded her head in return. "Don't worry he'll win just like he always does." she said confidently as Levy nodded knowing her friend said was right. "Wow you girls sure care about naruto alot." Ryu smirked devilishly. "Is it by any chance that yyyyoooouuu llllliiiiiiikkkkkkeeeeee hhhhhiiiiimmmm!~" He Said only to find himself sent flying in the sky by Lucy and Levy who both had there fist raised up in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I REGRET NOTHING!" He exclaimed as he disappeared into the sunny sky making a "ding" sound.

Both girls "hmph" while they had a little tint of pink on there cheeks as they dusted there hands like they took out the trash. "Great just what we need another Happy but instead of a cat it's a dragon." said Lucy annoyed while Levy nodded agreeing with her friend.

They heard a explosion from behind, they both quickly turned back to see Naruto slamming a palm strike onto Laxus chest sending him flying through 8 trees and a few rocks until crashing into a large boulder stopping him in his tracks.

The ground begin to tremble as Laxus burst out from the boulder sending a dragonic roar at Naruto who also roared back. They both gathered a large amount of Ethernano into there bodies as Naruto's being photon blue, while Laxus is golden yellow. Once both gathered enough they fired there attacks at the same time.

 _ **Koshi Ryu No Hoko!(Photon Dragon's Roar!)**_ firing a destructive blazing photon beam with white outline, Black lightning surrounding it.

 _ **Rairyu No Hoko! (Lightning Dragon's Roar!)**_ firing a also destructive golden beam with blue lightning around it.

Both attacks met in the center of the field creating a shockwave that pushed everyone besides the two fighters back. Everyone recovered and looked towards the power struggle as both dragon slayers fight for dominance as neither was willing to give up.

* * *

 **With Minato and Makarov...**

"Master this is getting out of hand if this keeps up everything around here will will be destroyed" exclaimed Minato as he looked towards his master who was looking at the fight. "Master!" He shouted again.

"He's holding back." He said as Minato looked at him in confusion. "What are talking about master, who's holding back?." "Naruto." He said as Minato eyes widen at the declaration. "Master how can you be so sure that naruto is holding back?. It looks to me that Laxus and him are in the same level." He said as Makarov shook his head. "That's were you are wrong my boy...I did my research on Dragon slayers...when one enters Dragon force there power is increased dramatically and so is there prowess Stamina,strength,speed,endurance,durability and reflex they have the power compatible to which a real dragon can do...and that is to utterly destroy everything. If I remember correctly the discussion we had by the encounter you had with Azura. That **NONE** of you couldn't penetrate his scales or even lay a scratch on him...that he ultimately destroyed you. Even you said so yourself that his sons can with just there Dragon roar...Imagine the training those two went through to achieve that kind of power in such a short amount of time in a young age...that is not your son anymore Minato...standing infront of us is something else." Makarov explained as Minato widen his eyes and looked at at Naruto and then took a deep breath, he looked back at his master."So what do we do?." he said as Makarov looked at him. "Let them fight." Minato nodded as they looked back at the fight.

* * *

 **Back in the fight...**

Naruto was holding Laxus attack in place...he then added more power pushing the lightning dragon slayer's attack bit by bit. Laxus saw this and added more power to his attack making them both even again.

Naruto saw what Laxus did, he was impressed to say the least but now is the time for him payback for what he said to Levy and Lucy. He added even more power into his roar overpowering Laxus's making him roll out the way.

Laxus watched as Naruto's attack passed right through his heading straight into the forest creating a large size central sphere dome sending a shockwave as everyone covered there face and stood there ground. **(if you wondering the size it's not that big like destroying the city now that is just overkill...its more like the size of Naruto's first time using the rasenshuriken on kakazu in shippuden.)**

As the wind died down everyone uncovered there eyes then looked towards the forest.

The forest lost most of the trees but in the center was a large crater. Everyone looked towards naruto as he summoned his wings as he flew straight into the sky.

As Naruto flew higher he finally stopped just above the clouds. He turned his sights at the sun, gathering its light atmosphere into his mouth. Once he gathered enough he released a massive amount of magic as his eyes turned white blank while a white sphere the size of a basketball forming infront of his mouth. _**"** **Metsuryū Ōgi** **:** **Hakai no kōshi bāsutosutorīmu** **!." (Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: Photon Burst Stream of Destruction!)**_ He shouted as he fired a massive blue blazing photon stream of pure destruction with white lightning surrounding it headed straight for Laxus who was staring at the attack in fear. Everyone ran as they watched the attack getting closer Makarov then looked at Minato. " **MINA-" "ON IT!** _ **Hirashin!**_."he teleported infront of Laxus gathering his magic casting a spell as black runes burst from the seal forming into a barrier. " ** _Jikūkan kekkai! (Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder)_. ** He watched as the stream came in contact With **Jikukan** as everyone watched in amazement as Naruto's attack was being absorbed into the seal. Once the stream was completely absorbed, Minato used most of his magic sending the blast towards the sky.

 ***BOOOOM***

Everyone in fairy tail looked in the sky while Naruto looked to his left, to see a massive blue dome sphere appear in the sky rotating increasing it's size pushing the clouds of it's way. The massive sphere stopped increasing/rotating as it begins to shrink it's size until it was gone. Everyone looked at the clear blue sky as not a single cloud was covering half of Magnolia.

Minato fell to his knees tired breathing heavily and sweat was falling down from his face. He looked to his left to see Mikoto and Kagura ran to him making sure he was ok. Laxus feel to his knees as his dragon slayer mode faded while still looking at the clear sky. Everyone sigh in relief the worse had come to an end they turned there direction at Naruto as he was still in the air with his arms crossed looking at them in boredom.

 **(SONG END)**

Natsu pointed at him. "You asshole you could have killed us!." he exclaimed as everyone agreed with him. Naruto looked at them as he uncrossed his arms descending towards the ground. Natsu,Gray,Erza,Kagura and the others got ready in case he attacks. Once he touched the ground, his dragon force faded as he walked towards were his shirt and scarf is and putting them on. Everyone watched as Naruto finished wearing his clothes he then made his way towards Levy and Lucy are.

Everyone yelled at Levy,Lucy to run but they didn't listen. Once Naruto was close to them he stopped blinking a few times. "Um...where's Ryu?." he asked as everyone looked at him acting like nothing happen. "Hehehe...yea...about that." said Lucy as naruto felt something on his head he looked up to see Ryu looking at the girls in playful glare while they chuckled nervously. "I see...he said something annoying to you didn't he?." he said watching them nod. He then laid his hand on top of Levy's head making them looked at him as he smiled at them. "It's good to know that I'm not the only one who does." He said as he felt Ryu bit him on the head making him shout in pain. He then grabbed Ryu head slamming him to the ground and begin stomping him multiple times as Ryu then tackled him. Everyone looked at the scene with wide eyes with there jaws on the ground as they watched both brother fight in a comedic dust cloud.

As the dust cloud diminished they see naruto holding Ryu in a headlock while Ryu was biting him in the arm.

"Do you give you fucking little shit!" Exclaimed naruto as he tighten his grip "Never!" Ryu shouted as he bit even harder.

"Okay that's enough!" Shouted Levy as she smacks both brothers in the head. everyone watched as both Naruto,Ryu fall on the ground with big bumps on there head while steam rose out of it.

They both rubbed there heads and look at Levy."Ow was that really necessary Levy-chan?" Naruto said as Levy crossed her arms to her growing chest and looked the other way. "Yes if it can get you to stop horsing around with your brother and It was also necessary when you almost killed us with that technique!." she said as Lucy nodded her head agreeing with her friend.

"Oh come on, I knew that Namikaze was gonna step in to save you all, I only did that to scare Laxus for bad mouthing you and Lucy so I taught him a lesson okay." He said as everyone looked at him with a surprise look.

"Wait you knew that Minato was gonna step in?." She said as naruto nodded. "But how do you know that he has the right spell to counter yours?."She asked while Naruto stood up and looked at Minato disappearing in a Black flash appearing behind him with his back facing his shocking everyone.

"Because Minato is not the only flash in all of Fiore." he said as he turned to walk away but was stopped when he felt Minato's hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at him knowing his former father wanted answers.

Naruto didn't say anything as he reached for one of his pockets taking out a scroll that had the name **" _Flying Thunder God_ "** on it. He toss the scroll to Minato who caught it easily as he looked at it for a second then looking back at Naruto.

"When did you get this? I know I had it sealed in my office with runes." he said as Naruto eyes changing his photon dragonic eyes to his photon Mangekyou **(that's what I'm gonna call them makes it easier same goes for Rinnegan)** with the transplant of his grandfathers eyes, Naruto's Mangekyou Shuriken and Madara's three large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil combining creating a new Mangekyou. The shuriken changed into a 3 whirlwind shuriken with 3 tomoe circles on the shuriken. **(Imagine kakashi's Mangekyou with Madara's tomoe circles on it. just type kakashi-madara E mangekyou in google and look in the image it's the first pic.** **Making naruto have all three of Madara, Itachi and Obito's Mangekyou ability's** **)**

"The great wonders the Mangekyou can do." He said as his Mangekyou changed to his Photon Rinnegan surprising Minato.

"H-h-how d-d-do y-y-you have the R-rinnegan I t-t-thought o-on-only y-your g-g-grandfather had unlocked it." He stuttered as Naruto didn't answer him instead he raised his hand aiming at him. _**Bansho ten'in! (Universal pull!)**_ An invincible force pulls Minato sending flying towards Naruto who grabs him by the throat. everyone watched as Naruto was holding Minato by the throat he got close to his ear and whispered. Minato widen his eyes as Naruto released him as he walked away.

Mikoto ran towards him making sure he was alright. "Minato are you ok?." she asked her husband who nodded. "What did he say to you?." she said as Minato looked at her then down and whispered something she couldn't hear. "Minato...honey your scaring me...what did he say to you." "He...said...that your father gave him his eyes." He said as Mikoto looked from Minato to Naruto who still had then Rinnegan on making her eyes widen.

"If your thinking that I stole them then no...Jiji gave me his eyes since he trusted me and baa-chan and we accepted and to honor his wish." He explained as everyone gasped at this news while he then threw her the note his grandfather made before his death as proof.

She read the letter...after a while she finished reading the letter as she burst into tears as she held the letter close to her chest.

"Tou-chan forgive me."

Naruto snorted as he then began to walk away with Ryu who landed on his shoulder, but before he can get far he heard someone shout his name.

He turned as everyone looked back and saw Laxus standing glaring at him. "Were not finished yet!." he exclaimed while Naruto looked at him. "Yes we are...the only reason why I fought you was because you disrespected Levy and Lucy...and I wanted to show you humility...so tell me Dreyar how does it feel when there is someone stronger than you huh?...I bet it makes you mad that for the first time in your life...that...you...are... **WEAK!**." he said as Laxus was about to charge when a massive hand got in his way, everyone looked to see Makarov who was the one who stopped Laxus advance.

"NANI? Old man move out the way I have a score to settle with him!" He demanded only to be silenced when Makarov released a large amount of Killing Intent.

 **"THAT'S ENOUGH LAXUS!, THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO BE FIGHTING ANYMORE!**."He said while looking at Naruto. "But...for once I agree with the boy It was about time someone put you in your place Laxus." he said shadowing his eyes while Laxus grit his teeth in rage as he vanish in a flash of lightning but not before giving Naruto a glare that meant "this isn't over".

After Laxus left Naruto looked at Makarov. "You need to have a serious talk with your grandson Dreyar." he said as Makarov lowered his Killing Intent and looked at Naruto. "Yes I suppose so...but the boy is stubborn like I." he said

Naruto shook his head. "He is nothing but a fool and...yet I envy him." he said catching everyone in fairy tail except Ryu by surprise. "He has a family that cares for him and yet...all he does is push them away while he should feel lucky...I had no one as my own parents pretended I didn't exist...My sibling treated me like trash as others followed her mistreatment of me." he said as Minato, Mikoto, Kagura, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Mira and the rest looked at him sadden. "But...I now have people who I cherish most and that is all that matters to me." he said and was then surprised when he sees a group of the kings Rune Knights coming.

"Naruto Uchiha and Ryu Drago we have urgent news from the king." exclaimed one of the Rune Knights as he handed Naruto a scroll. He opened it and read it making his eyes wide and closed the scroll then looked at the knight. "Where was the demon last seen?." "It was last seen in the spooky forest heading straight for Bosco." Naruto nodded at the knight in gratitude as he then looked at Levy who was looking at him in sadness and slight worry. "Don't worry Levy I'm not leaving I we'll be back before you know it...me and Ryu just gotta deal with this." he said as he handed her a blue Necklace. **(DMC5 Virgil necklace) "** This is a communication lacrima with my hirashin marker on it...just channel some of you magic whenever you feel like talking or whenever your in danger ok." he said while she nodded smiling at him.

He then looked at Lucy and gives her a red one surprising her. "Just in case since you and your team are always getting into trouble." He said as she nodded in gratitude and was then by surprise including everyone as Naruto was being consumed by black flames.

"Later Levy-chan, Lucy." he said as he and Ryu were completely consumed by the flames disappearing from there sights. After they were gone everyone was leaving in there own separate ways or continued to work on the guild. While both Levy and Lucy looked at their necklace and when back to the basement not knowing that they were being watched by a certain blue haired with a Russian like hat in jealously.

 **"LOVE RIVALS!"**

* * *

 **Chapter end...**

 **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

 **Okay that took longer than I thought because I had to make some corrections...also If your wondering why did naruto ate some air since he is not a sky god slayer or sky dragon slayer or devil wind slayer or whatever is because since photon is is an elementary particle, the quantum of all forms of electromagnetic radiation including light which means is that Sunlight for example holds electromagnetic radiation which is all around in earths atmosphere and what do you get...so you get the thing when there is sunlight naruto can eat it or eat the air whatever...I suck at science ok FUCK OFF DX**

 **Also I will be making a Fairy tails devils slayer movie: The dark tower of the underworld**

 **based off of DMC3 but totally different well for some parts.**

 **I will be making it after tower of heaven part 2 is done.**

 **Preview...**

 ***BOOM***

 **A flash of lightning appeared on the dark stormy night as Naruto walked on the stairs at the top of the dark tower while rain drops fall on his form...**

 **Once he made it at the top he then sees a figure at the other side standing infront of the moon while his back faces Naruto...**

 **The full moon light shined upon the mysterious figure showing he was standing 6 feet tall a inch shorter than Naruto, He is a young adult with white spiky hair that defied gravity light skin color while his left eye being green and his right being red, his face was handsome showing no signs of fat same built as Naruto is, He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands and lastly wears a blackhakama and steel-toed red boots.**

 **On his back he was holding 2 brown leather gun holsters that are holding 2 guns one silver the other black with a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a** **Screaming Demon Skull.**

 **The man looks back show his red eye at naruto.**

 **"So...you've come."**

 **"I wouldn't miss it for the world...after all your invitation was quite enjoyable"**

 **"I am pleased that you like it."**

 **"yeah but..." He looked around. "You sure know how to throw a party...no food, no drinks and the only girl just left..."**

 **"My deepest apologies...I was just so eager to see you again...I just couldn't concentrate on the preparations for the bash."**

 **Naruto then looked at him. "Eh don't worry about it Ragna...but at any rate it's been a year and half since we last met...how about a hug from your best friend...or better yet...how about I give you a hug from this."**

 ***BOOM***

 **Lightning flashes multiple times as Naruto** **summoned 8 of his summoned swords with 4 on each side of him while the now named Ragna pointed his guns at him.**

 **"So...this what they call a heartwarming friendly reunion huh?"**

 **Ragna smirks as he was ready to pull the trigger. "Eh...you got that right."**

 **Everything turned dark as you hear swoosh sounds and gunshots...**

 **well that is the preview for the movie and yes Ragna from blazblue is the perfect son for Dante since both wear red so why the hell not...**

 **Anyway...**

 **Next chapter...**

 **Tower of Heaven part 2**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tails: The Devil Slayer**

 **I would like to say thanks to everyone for reading and following**

 **And also I just wanted to say to the person that called me a son of a bitch the reason why I posted this announcement instead of a chapter is because I wanted to let everyone know who hasn't read or seen my story of kingdom hearts is because I wanted to let everyone know that and alert them that I posted a poll to give them a chance to vote the final world that Naruto should visit which are Rwby, Bayonetta and finally Highschool DxD and I totally forgot to add Akame ga Kiru! but I don't think It will make it but send me a review if you want it in it or you want me to just add a choice that Naruto should visit all three or four of those choices worlds which should make about a total of 7 worlds in total that Naruto should visit and save them from the darkness I don't know I let you guys the fans decide.**

 **And also I will like to say that I have more than 115,000! people that had seen this story thank you everyone I really appreciated.**

 **and also an explaination to whu it took so long to make this chapter is in the end of the chapter so enjoy.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OTHER ANIME CHARACTERS OR MOVES IN THIS FANFIC**

* * *

 **Chapter: 6 Absolute Zero? Tower of heaven part 2**

 **Somewhere in the forest in the borders between Fiore and Bosco...**

"Are we there yet?."

"No."

...

"Are we there yet?."

"No."

...

...

...

"Now?"

"No."

"Now!."

"No!"

"How abo-OW."

Naruto smacked Ryu upside the head making a bump as steam was coming out of it.

"We'll get there when we get there." he said as he and Ryu kept walking into the clearing of the forest.

"Where here." he said ignoring Ryu who yelled out "finally".

Naruto looked around in the clearing then looked at the map.

"This is odd the demon was supposed to be here?" He said as Ryu landed on his head sniffing the area. He narrows his eyes. growled making Naruto look at him in concern.

"Oi! you okay Ryu?." He then looked at the direction that Ryu was looking as a shadowy figure was showing himself in to the light. He was a handsome man with a scar going down on the left side of his face. He wore a silver amour around his body and legs with a black cape floating behind him.

 **(FAIRY TAIL OST ICE GUY THEME)**

"OH...I didn't think I will get the chance to meet the The Great Dark Slayer...and The traitor son...it is truly an honor." The mysterious figure said as everything around him begin to freeze as both Naruto and Ryu tensed. The man grinned madly as purple aura was surrounded him while Naruto eyes changed from blue to golden with orange aura surrounding him, while Ryu changed into his Photon Drive.

Silver Raised his hand in the air as a giant hammer made out of ice came crashing down on them. Both Naruto and Ryu moved out the way as Naruto fired a large size fireballs forms from both his hands the man quickly blocked it by making a shield made out of ice...but was then shattered when Ryu rammed into him sending him crashing into the forest as his mouth glew bright.

 **"** ** _Koshi Ryu no Hoko!_** **."** firing his dragon breath in the direction the man was...creating a massive explosion. During in the smoke Naruto saw a massive beam made out of purple ice heading straight for Ryu. He quickly disappeared in a dark flash infront of Ryu taking the attack head on...freezing him in the process as Ryu saw this. "Naruto!" He exclaimed but was taken by surprise when Silver appeared at the side of him smirking madly. "Keep your eyes on your opponent at all times." He said as everything around them froze in an instant creating a frozen wasteland.

Silver Stared at the dragon when suddenly the ground begin to shake, He quickly turned to looked at were Naruto was as his Devil ice magic begins to melt surprising him. The Ice shattered as Naruto was covered in Orange reptilian scales. He looked to were Silver was appearing infront of him in an orange flash with two football size fireballs in both his hands. " _ **Debiru Sureiya Ogi: Gōka Daburu Rasenregan!" (Devil slayer secret arts: Hellfire double spiral sphere!).**_ Slamming both blazing sphere's in Silvers chest causing a massive blazing column of pure flames with Silver who screamed in pain as a massive explosion was made. Naruto jumped back as all the ice that silver froze including Ryu melted in an instant.

Ryu looked around but when he saw Naruto he then moved towards next to him while both looked at them smoke were silver was in.

 **"HEHAHAHAHAH!"** Both tensed when they saw Silver who was standing with his entire armor destroyed only showing his well lean build upper body that of a solid 154 pound boxer with tight black shirt that hugged his figure like a second skin. He grinned at them as he released a massive amount of killing Intent.

 **"YES! THIS THE BATTLE I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR COME...COME DARK SLAYER THRILL ME MORE! HAHAHAHA!** " he exclaimed as he was then surrounded by small purple blizzard whirlwind...once the wind died down both Ryu and Naruto were taken by surprise when they saw Silver covered in black scales on both sides of his face, with his iris eye color turned light purple, and purple aura surrounding him especially with ice freezing the ground from were he was standing.

 _ **"Kori Doraibu" (Ice Drive)**_ he said as he appeared infront of naruto delivering a fist covered in purple ice in his face. Naruto quickly tilted his head to the side dodging the fist but was then taking by surprise when he his cheek was covered in ice. He looked back at silver only to see him delivering a nasty uppercut to his chin and a right hook. Naruto was sent flying into the forest Silver took the chance when he fired a blizzard beam form his mouth. _ **"** **Hyōma no Gekikō." (Ice Devil's Rage!)**_ The beam shot into the forest were Naruto was creating a massive ice crystal like spikes in its wake. Silver smirked only for it to fall when he was stomp onto the ground, He turned his head back only to widen his eyes to see Ryu in his dragon force form charging a beam in his mouth. _**"Metsuryū Ōgi:**_ _ **puraimaru kōshi**_ _ **bāsutosutorīmu no hakai! (**_ _ **dragon slayer secret art: primal photon burst stream of destruction!)**_ He quickly fired a massive blue beam with black lightning and white highlight surrounding it at Silver at point blank range.

The beam caused a massive dome that destroyed the forest in a 3 mile radius. Once the beam died down Ryu was standing in the middle of a massive crater with silver who was on the ground unconscious.

Ryu scoffed in a dragon way as he got off of Silver and looked in the direction were Naruto was and saw the massive crystal started to change from purple to light orange. Ryu knew that it was Naruto who was melting the ice, he suddenly heard some rubble move and quickly turned to see Silver froze him in an instant.

Silver was breathing heavily as his wounds were healing in a fast rate he walked towards the frozen Ryu. "You were a strong and worthy opponent...but this is were it ends son of Azura." he was about to kill ryu when he suddenly froze felling a massive killing intent close by. He widens his eyes and looked towards his icy crystallized pillar shatter...and to find himself face to face with Naruto in Ifrit Devil trigger form.

Naruto delivered a fast straight right to the face making Silver stagger, then grabbed the back of his head with his left hand pulling it down only for silvers face to meet Naruto's right knee pushing his head back. Naruto wasn't finished as both his hands were covered in flames, pulling back his left back in a uppercut position as he roared in a hollow like way. " ** _Debiru Sureiya Ogi: Jigoku No Akuma Metsu Shoryuken! (Devil slayer secret arts: Demon of Hell's_** ** _Destroying Rising Dragon Fist!)_** He delivered a devastation uppercut in silvers stomach as the said man's eyes widen puking out blood from his mouth, but Naruto wasn't done as he threw his other uppercut with his right in silver's chin rocking him straight into the air. Naruto opens his mouth as flames were coming out of it. _**"Gōka akuma no ikari! (Wrath Of The Hellfire Demon!)**_ Firing a massive stream of dark orange,red and yellow flames at Silver causing a blazing explosion. Naruto saw Silver's body sent flying somewhere to whats left in the forest.

He scoffs as steam came out of his nose and looked towards to were Ryu is...but suddenly froze when he looks at the direction Silver was sent flying.

In the far off distance there was a purple glow as everything in its wake was frozen as pillars of ice were coming out of the ground.

 **(Bleach OST power to strive)**

Naruto saw a dark figure in the distance as its body was made out black reptilian scale like armor with a dark faceless mask with two black horns and glowing purple eyes. **( just imagine wave in his grand chariot from akame ga kill but without the giant ring behind his back)**

 ** _"Ēteriasu Fōmu_ _!_** _ **" (Etherious form!)**_

Silver looked at Naruto as purple aura surrounded him as did Naruto with his being orange.

Both dark devils suddenly appeared infront of one an other as both tangled there hands fighting to see who had the upper hand. both struggled as Naruto delivered as right knee to silver only for it to be block with his left knee, both threw knee attacks at one an other which were being blocked.

Silver had enough as he threw a headbutt at Naruto who had the similar idea as both head crashed making a small impact causing a few cracks behind the impact.

Both fighters eyed eachother as blood was trailing down from there heads with a few cracks, both released there hold as they both punch and kicked.

Naruto punched silver in the face followed by him kicking Naruto in the side, with each punch and kicks there dark armor scales cracking or breaking apart followed by there blood flying everywhere by the force of there attacks.

Naruto landed 3 fast punches at Silver who blocked them with ease while he sent a roundhouse in which Naruto ducked and did a flaming backflip kick that send silver skidding back. After the back flip Naruto then charged the Ice devil slayer with his hands up like a boxer, Silver saw this as he raised his hands up blocking the jab Naruto threw and retaliated by throwing a straight right but Naruto swatted the punch out of the way and delivered a right uppercut with the same hand he used to block Silvers punch.

Silver watched as the uppercut made contact to his chin as his mask on the right side shattered by the force of the punch showing his light cat slit purple color iris. Silver glared at Naruto as he launched a high powered uppercut to the abdomen taking the air out of Naruto and tangled both his hands together and delivered a fast axe punch at Naruto's back slamming him into the ground. Naruto grunted as he did a fast 360 spin flaming brake dance whilrlwind kicks while he was on the ground sending Silver skidding back by Naruto's barrage of kicks which made contact hitting him from the side of his abdomen, right arm on the bicep and finally his right side of his exposed face.

Both fighters quickly got into there stance charging once again with there fight.

Silver raised both his hands as he formed ice katana's while Naruto summoned Yamato but still stayed in Ifrit's devil form. Unsheathed his blade from its scabbard as the blade was then ignited in orange flames with blue lightning surrounding it.

Both fighters met in the center entering into a fierce sword battle. Silver struggled as he wasn't much of a swordsman like Naruto who was trained by the original Dark slayer. No he was more of a hand to hand combat fighter and a mid and far ranged magic fighter. Naruto was striking at Silver in many areas of his body while knowing full well that Silver wasn't much of a swordsman like he is. Naruto then raised Yamato with both his hands as the blade was covered in red flames with blue lightning, swinging his sword down sending a large crescent moon shaped slash at Silver.

The Ice devil slayer widens his eyes as he raised his dual wielded ice katana's attempting to block the slash, but his eyes widen in horror as he watched his swords shatter by the force of the attack sending him crashing into the trees. While Silver crashed into the trees Naruto did a step back entering into his dark slayer stance as Yamato was surrounded in flames once again only for this time it was blue. _ **"DAKU SUREIYA OGI!: TAIYO-SHIN BUREIJINGU HANKETSU!" (Dark Slayer Secret Arts: Sun Goddess Blazing Judgement!)**_ In blinding speed Naruto delivered multiple massive cuts that cut through time and space surrounding Silver who stopped frozen with his eyes widens. Naruto appeared behind him sheathing Yamato back to its scabbard until a click sounds echo around the area as everything around Silver shatters like glass receiving multiple cuts around his body as blood splatters around him finding himself ignited in pure massive white hot sapphire flames.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Silver screamed in pain as his eyes were blank as everything around him burned to ashes.

Naruto dismisses Yamato back to his pocket dimension in which was inside his demonic arm as he looks at his work. Once the flames died down Silver was still standing as his body was covered in cuts and steam coming out of his battered form thanks to Naruto's attack.

Silver glared at Naruto charging at him in blinding speed as he slams his hand into his face dropping him into the ground creating a small crater. Silver added more pressure into his hold making the crater larger. _ **"DEBIRU SUREIYA OGI!: CHIMEI-TEKINA TOKETSU! (Devil Slayer Secret Arts: Deadly Freeze!)**_ Silvers hand glew dark violate as everything around him suddenly froze in an instant with Naruto in place he stood up and getting himself some distance. Raising his hands as he looked at Naruto's frozen form. **"shatter into nothingness."** snapping his fingers as the ice shatters creating a massive dark violate explosion.

Once the explosion died down Naruto breathing heavily as he was on one knee as with his wounds healed slowly. slowly standing up to his feet with his scales shattered with one of his horns broken he looked at Silver in the eyes.

Both devils stare at each other in the eyes as they both charged at one and other entering into another hand to hand combat again.

The battle lasted for what it looked like hours...but in reality it was more than an hour and a half. Both devils jumped back as some of Naruto's armor scales were covered in blood, while silver was same shape as him.

both looked at each other in silence until silver chuckle which turned into a full blown laughter which got Naruto's attention.

" **EHEHEhehe...I haven't had this much fun in a long time you really live up to your name** _**Dark slayer**_." complemented Silver as Naruto chuckled aswell.

" **As did you** _**Zettai Reido**_ " he said as silver laughed but then turned serious.

" **Its about time we finished this battle no?** " He said with Naruto agreeing with him as both charged there attacks.

Both shouted there attacks at the same time.

 ** _"DEBIRU SUREIYA OGI!"_** Naruto's hand was covered in a dark red rotating orb in the palm of his hand. while Silvers hand was also covered in a rotating dark purple orb.

 ** _"KASAI AKUMA MESSATSU HADOUKEN! (Fire devil's Annihilating Great Surge Fist!)_ "** exclaimed Naruto as he thrust his hand releasing a massive purple beam with dark crimson fire with a mix of black and purple flames as everything around it burned to ash.

 _ **"ZETTAI REIDO!" (Absolute Zero!)"**_ Silver thrusting his hand forward releasing a massive stream of purple wind as everything was freezing in its wake.

Both attacks clashed in the center forming into a massive dark dome in which exploded destroying everything in the area with Naruto and silver along with it.

Both warriors widen there eyes as darkness consumed them.

* * *

 **6 hours later...**

It was night time as we find Naruto and Ryu in a crater in the middle of what used to be a forest which is now a wasteland.

Naruto groans as he struggled to get up to his feet with his pants, shirt torn tattered and covered in blood.

once he was up to his feet he wobbled a little as he looked at his surrounding trying to find Silver but to his surprise he was nowhere to be found.

"sighs...looks like I lost this round but next time it won't be the last Silver Fullbuster..." Oh yea he said fullbuster...he smelled just like Gray and also use the same ice but different.

He then looked at the sky it was almost close to sunset he then looked to were Ryu is who was on the ground knocked out and in his chibi form.

He walked to were he is and picked him up and disappeared in a dark flash to the guild were hopefully Levy and Lucy are still there.

* * *

 **In Fairy Tail Guild...**

We find most of everyone in the guild chatting drinking or eating or having there usual brawl **(mostly caused by Natsu and Gray)**...somewhere in the area was Levy reading one of her books while sitting next to her was Lucy who was chatting with Mira and Erza, Kagura a girl talk

In the bar was Minato, Mikoto and Makarov sitting talking about Naruto and Laxus's fight but mostly about Naruto.

Everything was fine and quite when suddenly Naruto appeared crashing into one of the tables getting everyone's attention.

"NARUTO!" exclaimed Levy as she ran towards her crush as he struggled to get up only for him to almost fall but Levy catches him before he can clearly fall into the ground.

"Naruto are you ok? what happened?" she said panicking fearing seeing that he was hurt pretty badly by the look of his clothing and his brother.

Naruto looked at her chuckling a little as he looked at her half eyes open.

"Just had a little tussle that's all...isn't that right Ryu?" he said while the only response he got from Ryu was a groan and a thumbs up. He smirked a little then took his gaze back at Levy who was looking at him in worry...he sighed as he patted Levy on the top of her head. " I'm fine see my wounds are already healing as we speak." he said while she looked at his body seeing that his bruises and any other injuries are healing at a accelerating rate.

She looked back at him as she helped him stand on his feet taking him to the infirmary she then looked at Lucy giving her the look to help carry Ryu in which she agreed to.

And so all four went into the infirmary while others watched the scene.

* * *

 **Fairy tail Infirmary.**

We find Naruto laying n bed with only black pants pajama with bandage wraps around his chest stomach and arm in which he told Levy it wasn't necessary...but alas it was ignored. He laughed when he saw Ryu who was bandaged into the shape of a ball by Lucy who was rubbing the back of her had sheepishly. Ryu looked at him "Not. A. Word" Naruto chuckled at that but his attention was brought back by Levy who was sitting next to his bed with a little blush in her face.

"thanks for patching us up Levy-chan, Lucy-chan." he said as both girls smiled a little at this. "Etto Naruto who did this to you that left you in this state." said Lucy curiously while Levy agreed with her. He sighed...he thought about telling them about Gray's father but then Lucy will end up telling him or the whole guild is eavesdropping on them so he lied. "Me and Ryu were fighting one of the demon lords who was the third seat and managed to kill her." he explained while the girls nodded there heads in acceptance.

* * *

 **Outside of the door...**

Everyone in fairy tail were listening to the conversation that was going on as Makarov who was sitting at the bar could tell by the tone that Naruto was using was a lie...but he ignored it since it wasn't his business.

Next to him was Minato and Mikoto hearing there Naruto's conversation at first they wanted to talk to him but with the event that happened today and yesterday they know that Naruto didn't want to see them and so they stood what they were at and listen.

Mira was at the bar washing the dishes to make everyone think she wasn't listening, but they were wrong as Mira was fighting with herself wanting to go in there and speak to Naruto and say she was sorry but she knew better that was not going to happen...and she knew too by the way Levy looked at her when she wanted to talk to her about Naruto only for her to receive a cold glare. The looked she gave her could only mean that Naruto told her of what happened five years ago as a small tear fall from her eyes quickly wiping it away she continued to clean the dishes failing to notice that her master was looking at her with a sadden expression.

Natsu, Gray, Erza and Kagura were the closest to the door as they heard Naruto explained to Lucy and Levy about what happened to him. Looking at eachother they all wanted to talk to Naruto about something that was bothering them and so nodded there heads in agreement they lightly knocked on the door waiting for a while until they heard Levy's voice say they can come in.

Once stepping into the infirmary they saw Lucy, Levy looking at them but then slightly flinched the gaze Naruto was giving them.

The room was silent as both party's didn't know what to say until Naruto finally spoke.

"What do you want?" he said as team Natsu looked at eachother and nodded as Kagura stepped up.

"O-o-oni-" "Naruto as I said before we are no longer family." he cut her off as Kagura nodded sadly but continued none the less. "Naruto...I-I mean we...wanted to speak with you." she looked at Levy and Lucy then looked back at him. "Alone?" Naruto looked at her in the eyes making sure she and the other weren't planning anything.

"Whatever you want to tell me I want them to be here aswell as they helped me and my brother get patched up it is only right if they hear what you have to say... that is...if they agree." he said calmly as he sets his sights at Lucy and Levy waiting for there answer.

"Actually...me and Lucy were going to go home since it is getting pretty late as we gonna wake up early and help with the construction for the guild if that's okay with you naruto." answered Levy as Naruto nodded his head and mouth to her 'talk to you tomorrow' she nodded her head as both Lucy and Levy waved to him and Ryu goodnight.

Once the girls left the room. Naruto looked back at team Natsu crossing his arms to his chest while he was still laying down on his bed.

"Well?"

"We wanted to know if what you said about Mira did was true." Erza spoke as Naruto looked at her so that's the reason. Closing his eyes taking a deep breath he looked back at them with a coldly expression. "Yes...it is." as soon as he said that a punch was aiming straight at his face only for it to go through him...

Looking with his now active Mangekyou at Natsu as he was the one that threw the punch.

"Mind explaining to me was that for?" He said calmly but still had his eye magic active.

"What you just said was a lie Mirajane would never do something like that." Natsu looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes while the others wanted to agree with him, but they still wanted to hear the truth from Naruto so they decided not to say anything knowing they didn't want to get into Naruto's bad side as it is.

"And that is the reason why I despise this guild...you quickly deny the truth and to stubborn to listen always thinking you know everything...but guess what...you weren't there that day that it happened...but if words wont work it's best I show you with my Mangekyou...after all...I unlocked it the day I was left for dead." with that he looked at them all in the eye as he activated his Tsukuyomi.

* * *

 **In The World of Tsukuyomi...**

Team Natsu blinked a couple of times and shook there heads...once gathering there bearings they looked around as the world was blue and white.

"Welcome." Everyone looked in the center to see Naruto standing with his gear looking at them stoically.

"Were are we?" Asked Kagura making Naruto shake his head at his former sister she has the sharingan and yet she doesn't know the next levels abilities.

"This the world of Tsukuyomi where in this world I am god...but enough about that has for what we are here is for me to show you the truth." he explained as the others nodded there heads understanding.

"Good...but I warn you this everything your about to see is my memories." He told them as they nodded there heads agreeing.

"Very well lets begin." as soon as he said that his eyes widen as his iris's glowed icy blue as the background changed into the flashback of Naruto went on the mission with Mira and her sibling.

 **10 minutes later...**

 _"I...WILL...NEVER...FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS MIRAJANE!"_ screamed the 14 year old Naruto at the heavens as he fell to the ground unconscious due to the amount of pain as darkness consumed.

The memories faded as everyone returned to the real world. Naruto looked at Team Natsu as they were on there knees or still standing with there eyes shadowed with tears falling down from there faces at what they have witnessed.

"And now you know of my anger...now leave." he said stoically as Natsu, Erza, Gray and Kagura got up on there feet and left the room without a single word.

Once they were gone Naruto looked at Ryu who was asleep then out the window seeing the full moon in the sky.

"How Infuriating." he said as he leaned down and fell into deep slumber thinking what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **Outside of the infirmary...**

During the time Team Natsu got out of Naruto's room everyone was gone all except one...

Standing infront of them was Mira who was looking at them with a small smile as she looked at there expression...

"The expression I see in your face means he already told you." she said sadly as Kagura walked up to her with her hair shadowing her eyes...

SLAP!

Natsu, Erza and Gray widen there eyes as Kagura slapped Mira who covered her now red left cheek as small tears fall from her eyes.

"How could you!" Kagura glared at her as tears fall from her now sharingan eyes waiting for an explanation.

Not wanting to look at her Mira decided to confess. "I-i'm sorry...I know for I did could never be forgiven...but I didn't know what came over me...when Lisanna died in my arms I was sad that I wanted to cry...but then I became full of anger that I wanted to hit something...but when Naruto came asking for her...I lost all control of myself and all I saw was darkness." she said trying to calm herself from crying. "The next day I woke up in the infirmary all the events that happened came pouring in as I remember everything of what I had done to him...I cried so much as I fell asleep and cried more in my sleep...and since that day I decided to quit being a mage and became a bar maid for the guild...but even after 5 years had passed I still could never forgive myself for that." She smiled at little as more tears fell. "But when I first saw him when he stopped Phantom Lords Jupiter's cannon I wanted to say I was sorry...so sorry for what I did to him...but the way he looked at me...I knew he will never forgive me." she finished as she covered her face crying calling Naruto's name and saying sorry multiple times. While she cried all the members of Team Natsu looked at her some in pity others in anger. Not wanting to be anywhere near her Kagura left the guild slamming the doors behind her heading towards her home as she had alot to think. Natsu and Gray looked at eachother and nodded decided it was best to go home as it was getting already late beside they needed to wake up early and help with the construction leaving Only Mira and Erza by themselves.

Both former Rivals stood there in silence not knowing what to say...until Erza decided to speak...

"Mira...I-'sighs'...It's getting late...it's best we go home and get some rest...and we'll sort this out tomorrow...okay." she said as Mira nodded her head as both women left but not before closing the guild.

* * *

 **At the same time in the Infirmary...**

The now awake Naruto layed in bed with his hands behind his head looking at the ceiling listening in on there conversation and Mira's confession. He will be completely honest with himself he wanted to forgive Mira...he really did but the rage that is still burning within him along with the vow and his pride as Dragon/Devil slayer he made all those years ago and still keeping it to this day wouldn't let him...

closing his eyes he took a deep breath and opened them up again lazily. "...How annoying..." He continued to listened until they were all gone as he just decided to go to sleep and see what happens.

* * *

 **Next day outside...**

We find Naruto holding some wooden limbers on his right shoulder as he helped out with construction...in which he didn't want too...but thanks to a certain girl with a orange headband who made the face that Kushina always made...seriously both of them are scary especially with that face having no other choice or having say in it...He finally decided to help.

While holding the wooden 2x4's Naruto could feel some tension coming from the others but it didn't bother him as he had better things to do...by helping out with this stupid construction.

After handing some of the wood to Makarov Naruto saw Natsu struggling holding multiple wooden stumps only for them to fall on top of him. Shaking his head he looked to his right he saw Levy, Lucy and Ryu who was in Levy's arms waving at him. Smiling a little he waved back at them as he continued to help.

"It's nice to know that Naruto is helping out eh Levy?" Said the blond girl as she watched the young devil carry more multiple 2x4's.

"Yea...even at first he didn't want to help until I made the face Kushina-nee used to make in which he quickly changed his mind...thought he's helping...everyone is still weary of him." Levy said as she took a deep breath.

"Yea...but can you blame them...he did hurt them pretty badly after the battle with phantom lord and don't forget the display he did with Laxus." Lucy explained as Levy sighed and nodded her head Agreeing with her best friend as they both continued to look at Naruto.

Far from them was Erza and Mira who were looking at Naruto as he helped Makarov with the roof of the building. Mira looked to her right and saw Kagura helping her parents at the other side of the guild. Kagura felt as she was being watched, turning to look and saw Mira looking at her before narrowing her eyes and looked away.

Mira sighed but then she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to her head she saw Erza who had her eyes closed and shook her head.

"Give her some time...she will come around soon." She said while Mira smiled a little as she grabbed her hand in gratitude.

"Hai." she said happily as both girls went to help the others with the construction.

* * *

 **With Naruto and Makarov...**

We find both Naruto and Makarov were at the top of the construct guild looking at the others as they continued building the guild. sitting there in silence Makarov looked towards the young Devil slayer. "I could never thank you enough for the extra hand Naruto." he said while Naruto sighed nodding his head.

"Yes...but it was Levy who asked me to help." he said as Makarov nodded his head. "She did the face huh." he said making Naruto look at him with the corner of his eye.

"Yes she did...how do you know?" he asked as Makarov started to shiver as a image of a certain red head who's hair was swirling like tails, 9 to be exact as she beat up a few guild mates...he could still hear there cries still.

"I've had witnessed it a...few..." he said while Naruto looked at him until he closed his eyes remembering his older sister. Opening his eyes a small smile appeared on his face as he watched two blushing red Levy and Lucy chasing Ryu who was running from them with his eyes wide as dinner plates.

 _"Idiot must of said something only for them to chase him."_ Thinking in his mind as he watched the scene until he suddenly felt for some reason he was being watched. Turning his head around he saw a certain straight spiky blue haired russian hat girl **(KH BBS Aqua haired style)** who was hiding behind a stack of 2x4's looking at him.

Both teens looked at each others eyes not breaking any contact until Naruto sent Juvia a small smile as she blushed crimson red and yelped as she turned and ran away. Blinking a few times Naruto couldn't help but chuckled shaking his head as he got back to work.

"heheh...cute."

* * *

 **2 days later...night time**

During the past 2 days Naruto and Ryu stayed in Mangolia living in his grandfathers home doing either missions for the king or hanging out with Levy and Lucy either catching up or go visiting Madara Jiji, Kushina-nee.

And during those 2 days he was ignoring his former family who wanted to try and spend time with him, only for it to end for him to disappear with a dark flash. And don't get him started with Natsu or the others especially natsu...

 **flashback...**

 _Just yesterday inside the cabin Naruto was having a nice conversation with 2 members of fairy tail he never knew. Both mages were Alzack and Bisca as both of them have something in common as they use gun magic. the reason why he was talking to them was that he wanted to thank them for helping Levy get over the death of Kushina and going with her on missions...since she told him of what happen to her previous team._

 _Both Alzack and Bisca told him it was fine as they were happy to help a friend in need. Nodding his head in gratitude he was going to say something when someone screamed his name. Sighing he turned to look and saw Natsu standing infront of him with a wide grin on his face._

 _"What do you want?" he said stoically as others look at the scene in silence._

 _Natsu grin wider as he pointed his finger at him. "Fight me!." he shouted as everyone widen there eyes then looked at Naruto._

 _Naruto looked at Natsu in the eyes then closed his as he looked away."Not interested." He said while Natsu frowned. "Aww come on Naruto whats wrong scared?" "No your just annoying." He said only for him to be punched by the back of the head by Natsu punch._

 _Everyone stopped what they were doing as they now payed attention to Naruto and Natsu._

 _Natsu grinned jumping back as both his hands were ignited in flames._

 _"uh-oh" Ryu said as he started sweating bullets making the girls look at him._

 _"Ryu what's wrong?" asked Levy worriedly._

 _"Natsu just fucked up that's what." he said as everyone started felling cold for some reason as they looked at Naruto._

 _Naruto slowly stood up to his feet as blue ethernano aura surrounded him forming into a demonic humanoid being whose body was lean built, covered in black and blue reptilian scales along with long demonic spikes on both it's shoulders, on his head the being was wearing a what looked like an assassin creed hood shaped like helmet that covers one eye **(in a way if you get a closer look at it...it does look like one lol)** along with two devil horns. on his right hand was the same hand Naruto has while in the other was a three finger claw like fingers with a katana scabbard attached to its forearm like his other form._

 _ **"Akuma kokoro: Tamashi No jigen Ken!" (Devil heart: soul of the dimensional sword!)** He said in a hollow demonic voice._

 _Slowly turning around as his bangs covered his eyes but everyone can still see tundra ice colored glow in his eyes. without warning Natsu was sent flying out the cabin by a massive ethernano hand clenched into a fist. Naruto slowly walked towards the doors like a drunk while at the same time the yamato did the same._

 _As he was closing in on the door Mira stood infront of him._

 _both looked into each others eyes cerulean iris stared into icy photon iris._

 _ **"Move Strauss."** He said while Mira shook her head. **"You have the count of three to move or I will make you."** Yamato slowly reached for his sword. **"1!"** Unsheathing the sword. **"2!"** Yamato raised his hand ready to slash her down Mira ran towards him embracing in a tight hug taking him by surprise along with everyone else._

 _"Please Naruto-kun...no more I beg of you...please." she cried in his chest while Naruto tried to pusher her off him only for her to tighten her hold on him._

 _ **"LET GO!"** he struggled to push her but to no avail. **"I SAID LET GOOOOAAAAARRRR!"** Naruto roared transforming into his vergil devil trigger form sending Mira flying by the shockwave of the transformation._

 _Naruto glared darkly at her as his eyes glew bright "Don't ever touch me again Strauss and don't ever get in my way again! cause if you do I will burn you away with Amaterasu's flames and watch your corpse turn to ash and disappear into the wind." After saying those words he disappeared in a dark blue flash leaving a few sparks behind. Once he was gone Mira was on her knees looking at the ground as tears fall from eyes by his words. Doors suddenly burst open as Natsu walked in looking around looking for Naruto. "Hey were he go!" his only answer was a giant foot slammed into him by makarov._

flashback end...

Naruto sighed at the memory as he looked at the full moon after he left the guild Luc, Ryu left with the others to Akane resort. Of course both wanted him to go with them but he declined since he wanted to spend time with himself. So we find the young devil sitting on top of the almost complete fairy tail guild gazing at the moon.

"...you know it's rude to spy on someone with enhance hearing and smell right?..." he said out of nowhere.

"...how long did you know?..." said a calm smooth angelic voice as Naruto turned his head to see the mysterious figure who was stepping out of the darkness.

The mysterious figure was a female who was standing a few inches shorter than him and also in Naruto's view was very beautiful that could give Kagura, Lucy, Mirajane and Erza a run for there money she had Large breast that rivaled Lucy along with wide hips and tights heart shaped plumb ass like Mira's built body shape like Kagura's. the woman had long raven black hair that reached to he mid back. the most noticeable thing about her was her two gold horns on both sides of her head. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Her attire consists of a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

Standing before him was Seilah one of the 9 demons of the dark guild of tartaros and the demons of Zeref.

Seilah stood calmly waiting for him to answer as Naruto looked at the woman standing before him as photon blue and violate red gazed at one and other.

"Well?"

"I knew by the time you got here as I was waiting if you ever show yourself or waiting for you to attack?" he said calmly as she nodded her head in acceptance.

"Now answer this for me why is a dark guild member of Tartaros standing before me?" he said making Seilah widen her eyes for a sec as she return to her calm expression.

"I wanted to see the one who left one of our members in a bad state who is still in bed recovering from his battle as he explained to us that he recently had a battle with a young devil who wields one of the weapons the dark knight once wield." she said while walking towards him as they both were face to face.

"I see Silver is still recovering from our battle...so are you are here to take revenge for your comrade?" he asked as Seilah shook her head as she raised her hand in Naruto's face making his demonic horns, scale and eye color appearance show itself.

Naruto widens his eyes as she placed both her hands on his face as a small smile appear on her face.

"No as I am here to see the man that I love so much." she said as she pressed her lips to his making him widen his eyes but he stepped back and drew Yamato ignoring the hurt look on Seilah's face.

"Whatever you are trying to do as I will not be fooled as I never seen nor met you in my entire life!." he said as his eyes glew bright as blue aura surrounded his form while at the same time Seilah was shaking hurt by his words.

"B-b-beloved do-don't you remember me?" she said while walking towards him only to stop when a massive crescent moon shaped slash passed by her stopping her in her tracks.

Naruto looked at her coldly as his eyes flashed red for a second making her eyes widen.

"I am giving you one last warning leave now or I will destroy you." He said emotionlessly as seilah bit her lower lip as tears fall from her eyes.

"I-i-if th-that i-is what you wish...I shall grant it." she said as a black portal appear behind her out of tin air, she turned around walking towards it. But Before she was about to step threw it she looked back at Naruto as a small smile formed onto her face as she muttered some words that made Naruto widen his eyes as she disappeared into the portal.

After she was gone Naruto stood there looking at the spot she once was as a unnoticed tear fell from his purple eye. Suddenly his a red glow shined from under his shirt as he wiped the tear as he took out a gold necklace with a ruby gem with it. (vergil necklace from dmc3)

Answered the call as a image of slightly damaged Lucy popped out. Before she could say something she widens her eyes as she looked him.

"Naruto what happened to your eye and why do you have horns on your head?" she said as Naruto widen his eyes as he touched hi head cursing himself for forgetting to make his demonic appearance disappear.

"Forget it! why did you call?" he said avoiding the question as Lucy shook her head as she turned serious.

We need help as Erza was kidnapped by people that she knows but right now we already found her but she is facing some guy named jellal by herself...please help her...I know that you hate them with all your being but please do it for me and Ryu." she said as Naruto 'tch' but nodded his head making Lucy smile in gratitude. "Fine I will be there when I can." he said as he image of Lucy disappear. Turning to leave but not before looking back at the spot Seilah was as he replayed the words she said before she departed.

 _"Goodbye sparda my love."_

"Just who the hell are you? and why did you call me by my sensei's father name?." he said to himself as he disappeared in a dark flash as he went to aid Lucy and Ryu.

 **with Lucy and Ryu...**

We find Lucy and Naruto's brother along with the rest of fairy tail team and some of Erza's friends who were just outside of the tower. Lucy grabbed th necklace that Naruto gave her in worry as Naruto appeared infront of them in a dark flash making everyone except Ryu jump in fright.

"What's the problem?" he asked as Lucy explained to him about how Erza was kidnapped and they went to go save her in which they found her and then fought some mercenaries hired by jellal who was planing something that it involves the Etherion and that also include to use Erza as a sacrifice to revive some dark mage named Zeref making Naruto widen his eyes as he looked at Ryu in which nodded his head in that she was telling the truth.

"And where is Erza and Natsu now?" he asked as lucy looked at the others then back at him.

"Both of them are still in the tower fighting jellal." she answered his question as he nodded his head and looked at the tower but then sets his sights at the sky as a beam hit the tower blinding everyone by the flash.

Once the flash died down it showed the tower in its final form as Naruto widen his eyes as he looked at Ryu.

"Ryu keep everyone here and make sure they don't enter the tower at any cost i am going up there and get those stupid bakas." he said as Ryu nodded his head as Naruto nodded to his brother in gratitude and summoned his photon dragon wings and flew straight for the tower.

* * *

 **in the tower...**

"SIMON!" Erza cried as she and Natsu looked jellal in rage who in which was laughing like a manic.

"TEME!" what Natsu was about to do a click sound echoed in the entire room as the roof of the tower shattered to millions of pieces showing Naruto with yamato in his hand with his dragon wings flying in the sky while the moon shined brightly at his form.

Natsu and Erza widen there eyes while Jellal glared darkly at him as he descended into the ground.

Naruto looked at Jellal then sets his sights at Erza who was next to the dead form of Simon with tears in her eyes. He then looked towards at Natsu as he was still looking at Jellal in anger.

Returning his sights at Jellal who was charging at him in blinding speed only to be bitch slapped by yamato's spirit form sending him crashing into the wall.

Naruto looked at Jellal with a deadpan look as the wizard saint got himself out of the wall and fired light magic at Naruto who summoned susano'o rib cage and took the hit creating a smoke.

in the smoke multiple blue fire balls shot through from the smoke heading straight for jellal who dodged them with Meteor flying into the air. After dodging them he felt someone behind him he turned to see Natsu delivering a flaming axe kick to the head sending him crashing into the ground. but before he could meet the ground Naruto appeared infront of him face to face. Naruto then raised his hand shouting shinra tensei sending Jellal crashing into the wall again. Natsu landed next to Naruto as both nodded there heads as blue and red aura surrounded there forms as as steam were coming out of there mouths with there eyes turned blank.

 _ **Karyu no Hoko!/Koshi Ryu no Hoko!**_

Naruto and Natsu fired there dragon roar combining into a purple roar with white flames surrounding it heading straight for Jellal who widen his eyes at the roar creating a massive explosion.

once the explosion died down it showed Jellal with his mouth wide open and eyes blank as he fell into the ground. Erza and Natsu sighed in relief as they smiled only for it to fall when Naruto picked up Jellal's fallen form by the throat with his human hand while his devil bringer glew bright as the glow formed into a dragon shape claw. Natsu and Erza eyes widen already knowing what he was about to do.

"Naruto stop!" Erza screamed towards him as he looked at her as his eyes flashed for a second. "No...hes a dead man." he said with a emotionless voice as Natsu stood between them.

"Teme don't you dare make Erza cry too as he is her friend." "Yes and she was mine but she abandon me like you did aswell...besides he killed someone and used people and enslaved them to make this tower and revive the dark mage himself...and for that he cannot live as he will cause more danger to fiore and innocent lives and for that...He." "NARUTO!" "WILL!" he thrust his hand towards Jellal. "NOOOO!." "DIE!" His hand went through Jellal's chest making that said man open his eyes and screamed in pain as blood came out of his mouth.

Jellal looked Naruto in the eyes as he took out his arm from jellal's chest and threw him into the into the open as he fell into the sea.

once he was gone Naruto cleaned the blood from his arm as then looked at Erza who crying then at Natsu who was charging at him only to phase through him.

"You bastard why did you kill him." "because he was a threat to Earthland and for that he must be eliminated." he said calmly Natsu wanted to say something but the tower started to shake.

"what the hell is happening?" Natsu's panicked. "the Tower is started to erupt with the damages the fight earlier caused as it wont hold this much power in it's damaged state." said Erza.

"Then what the hell are we standing around here for? lets get out of here!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"There is no point. The blast radius will wipe out everything in a 30 mile radius." she said.

"Then what are we supposed to do? I am not going to sit here and die as I have to find Igneel!" Exclaimed Natsu as Erza looked to the large piece lacrima she stood up and walked towards it only to be knocked out by Naruto by a chop to the neck as Naruto caught her.

After catching her Naruto teleported to Natsu and grabbed him the shoulder disappearing in a dark flash.

* * *

To the rest...

The rest of team Natsu and Erza's friends were waiting for the others only to jump in surprise when Naruto appeared along with Natsu and a unconscious Erza in his arms infront of them.

Natsu fell onto his knees while Naruto dropped Erza gently and stood up and walked towards the tower.

"Hey Naruto where are you going?" asked Lucy as he looked at her with his Mangekyou active.

"I'm going back I have to stop the tower from exploding from killing innocents..." The young Devil glew bright as he was covered in bright light blinding the others.

once the light died down everyone looked back at him as they widen there eyes in awe.

Standing before them was Naruto Using his Susano'o.

 **"Let's go"** He charged towards the tower.

Naruto changed from his Mangekyou into his Rinnegan as he clapped both his hands together as did the Susano'o. in the hands of Susano'o a small black sphere formed as he then threw it towards the tower.

 _ **"Chibaku Tensei!."**_ he said as a massive black sphere appeared covering the entire tower.

 **"Rrrraaahhhh!"** Naruto then lifted up his hand into the air sending the black sphere into the air followed by Naruto right behind it.

once reaching up into the air until they were above the clouds.

 **"Now!** _ **DAKU SUREIYA OGI!: YAMATO SEINARU KAMI SHOKAN KEN!"**_ Suddenly four massive summoning swords slammed into the Tensei from top,left,right and bottom looking like a cross. Naruto raised his hand followed by Susano'o following his summoner.

Snap

BOOM!

with a snap of his fingers the chibaku tensei exploded into a massive nuke dome sphere blowing away the clouds and everything in its wake including Naruto along with it.

Back with Lucy and the others widen there eyes as they stood there and watched the explosion occured in the sky.

once the explosion died down small blue embers fall from the sky while showing the full moon thanks to the aftermath of Naruto's attack.

Lucy looked around for any sign of Naruto but to her fear she couldn't spot him.

"No"

Tears fall from her eyes as she fell onto her knees as did Kagura.

"NARUTOOOOO!." Lucy scream his name as tears fall from her eyes.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT!"

BOOM!

"EH!" everyone blinked comically as they all turned and see a crater behind them as smoke was coming out from it.

once the smoke cleared it showed Naruto laying down on the ground with his shirt destroyed, pants alittle ragged but the only clothe that was not damaged was his scarf.

"Ugh...body...hurts...everywhere!." he said groaning in pain only to groan more when he felt the extra weight on him. slowly raising his head he saw Lucy sobbing in his chest.

"Lucy?"

"B-baka..baka you stupid baka." she repeated over and over in his chest. sighing he slowly raised his hand to pat her on the head as smile formed on his face. Looking to his right he saw Ryu nod his head while Erza and the others cried in joy that he was okay he slowly looked back at the sky at the full moon that shined brightly at the heavens with its beauty.

"Eheh...how...Infuriating." he said slowly as he fell unconscious as the others screamed his name.

* * *

 **somewhere not far from them looking at the scene...**

Somewhere close to them was a dark cloak figure looking at the scene in silence...

The figure said nothing as he turned walking towards the darkness while behind him on his back was a massive broad sword with a demonic skeleton handle that its eyes glew bright red for a second before disappearing into the darkness with its wielder.

* * *

 **chapter end**

 **sorry guys it took me so long to make this story as I was struggling at work since there was orders and important people coming that want to buy and make order for the plastic they want so the company made us clean and keep it professional since we are a plastic company for you know pop tarts, candy, hamburgers, toilet papers or kitchen paper rolls and many more you know.**

 **but other than that were good and so the movie is next and sorry for the short battle with Jellal like I said I was struggling at work so I will find a way to make it longer.**

 **anyways seilah made a appearance how does she know sparda and how is Naruto connected to him find how more in the story until next time.**

 **and also I kinda got stuck on the Mira confession part since I had to try and find it and make it more dramatic you know but I hope it pleased you.**

 **next chapter...**

 **FAIRY TAILS: DEVIL SLAYER! MOVIE THE DARK TOWER OF THE UNDERWORLD!...**


	7. movie part 1

**FAIRY TAILS: DEVIL SLAYER**  
 **MOVIE:**

 **THE DARK TOWER OF THE UNDERWORLD**

 **hey guys and ladies here is the new chapter of fairy tails devil slayer I would like to say this will be like the DMC3 there will be like 2 missions in one chapter in a way like shit. and also I am sorry I took so long is because I played to much final fantsy 15 and dead rising 4 and watch dogs 2, gears 4 and shit you know how it is.**

 **but anyways here is the new chapter enjoy.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIME OR GAMES OR MOVES AS THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO THERE CREATORS.**

* * *

 **Movie 1: the party begins...**

Its been a few days since the events of the tower of heaven and the events of Naruto killing Jellal and the departing of Erza's friends. We find Naruto and the rest of team Natsu back at Magnolia as they stood infront of the new reconstructed fairy tail guild. Natsu along with Gray, Erza,Lucy, Happy and Kagura looked at the guild in awe while the dragon brothers were looking at it in surprise expression.

"It looks like they finished the guild while we were gone huh?" Asked Ryu while Naruto nodded his head as he then sets his sights at the top of the guild remembering the woman he met days ago as her words still bother him to this day.

sighing Naruto continued to walk past the others heading straight for the guild building with Ryu sitting on his head. The others looked at the two and then at each other shrugging there shoulders as they followed the 2 into the building.

Everyone besides Naruto and Ryu looked at the new guild as as they now had a cafe, gift shop and pool table and finally a pool.

"Wow everything looks new here." said Lucy in awe while the others agreed except Natsu who had a grumpy look in his face.

"Natsu what's wrong?" asked happy.

"I don't like the change." he muttered under his scarf.

"I see you all made it back safely." said a voice as everyone looked back to see Minato and Mikoto walking towards them as Kagura ran until she was infront of them.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan it's good to see you and when did you guys finish the guild?." she asked.

"hehehe slow down Kagura it's good to see you to honey and about the guild we finished Just about yesterday actually." he said as he then looked at Naruto who had his eyes closed.

"It's good to see you are well son." he said as Naruto looked at him with an emotionless look.

"For the last time Minato i'm not your son as he died 5 years ago." he said as he walked past him only to feel a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head his expression changed to a surprise look as he saw Juvia who was wearing the dress when she joined fairy tail in episode 41 and still had the aqua hair style.

"Juvia? you joined the guild."

"Hai as Juvia joined the guild so she can be with her beloved." She announced making Naruto looked at her with a surprise look and unknown to the both of them Ryu and Happy were flying ontop of them saying she liiiiikkkesss him only for them to be beaten by Mira,Erza,Lucy,kagura and Levy who was talking to Lucy beat them half to death while they were screaming 'Why'.

while they were getting beaten Minato and Mikoto looked at the scene with small smiles on there faces.

"Kinda reminds me and you when we were in there age." Mikoto said while Minato nodded his head agreeing with his wife but then frowned getting Mikoto's attention.

"what's wrong my love?" she asked while placing a hand on his shoulder in worry while he looked at her with sadness. "I-I still blame myself just what kind of father am I? Ignoring one of your children and pretend like he doesn't exist...I-i wished we never treated him the way we did...then things wouldn't have turned out like this." He said.

"I know...I blame myself as well...we all have...I still remember when Kushina gave me that slap years ago and I still remember the pain to this day and the words tou-san said to me." she said as a small tear fell from her eye as she and Minato looked at Juvia who had her arms wrapped around Naruto's demonic arm chatting with each other with a small smile on there faces though no one can see Naruto's thanks to his scarf.

"It seems the only ones that can seems to calm him is Juvia, Levy and Lucy...and I can tell they hold some feelings for him including Kagura,Erza and Mira." she said with a slight smile on her face but soon fell down when she and everyone including Naruto and Ryu turned to see a the front doors of the guild open to see a lone bald man wearing what seemed like priest clothing and on his face was a large scar and his eyes were different colors one red and the other blue. everyone in the guild looked at the man as he walked towards to where Naruto is but stopped when Makarov got in his way.

"Who are you? and what business do you have with fairy tail?" he asked while looking at the man with a narrowed and calculating gaze.

The man looked at Makarov with a emotionless expression then sets his sights at Naruto who was looking at him with a emotionless look. After looking at him he then sets his gaze at Makarov. "I...have business with that young man right there." he pointed at Naruto getting everyone's attention. "I have brought a massage from someone he is quite familiar with." he said making Naruto narrows his eyes at him.

"And that person is?" he asked making the man look at him. "Your once former brother in all but blood...Ragna Sparda." he said making Naruto glare darkly at him. "So...he finally shows himself after a whole year..." he said to himself but the man wasn't finished. "He sent this invitation for you...please accept it." as soon as those words left his mouth he instantly vanished when Naruto appeared infront of him with yamato drawn slashing where the man used to be at. Quickly looking around he when suddenly he heard Juvia scream. Turning around he saw the man behind Juvia holding her in a head lock.

"release her!" he screamed as everyone summoned or brought out there weapons or magic as they all aimed at the man. "I am afraid not for you see not only did he sent you this massage but also a warning." "And that is?" "He wants you to come alone and bring no one with you...if you ignore this warning he will unleash a demon horde and attack this town killing innocents and you don't want that do we Naruto." The man said with a satisfied look when he saw Naruto dangerously growled at him. "So what do you say do we have a deal?" he said as everyone waited for his answer but then Natsu spoke. "Don't take it Naruto! we can take him we got him outnumbered." Natsu said narrowing his eyes at the bald man.

Naruto ignored Natsu as he gritted his teeth but then calmed down. "fine we have a deal now let her go." he said making the man smile a little but still kept Juvia in his grasp. "Splendid indeed Mister Uchiha but...I am afraid I can't let the girl go." he said making everyone yell at him. "Now, now temper, temper for you see we are taking the girl with us to make sure you hold your end of the bargain...as we don't want you to have any ideas about going behind our back and bring your friends or your brother with you...as they aren't invaded to the party." He said making everyone tense as the man then chuckled. " Good but remember Mister Uchiha we are watching bye bye now." "Beloved!" Juvia screamed as she and the man disappeared. Once Juvia was gone Naruto glared at the spot the man was as the then headed for the door but was stopped by Minato. "Naruto stop and think rationally we-" "I am thinking and the only way how is for me to find Ragna and stop whatever he is trying to do." he said as he continued to walk towards the door. "Naruto don't be a fool we need to make a plan for us to find a way to save Juvia and stop this Ragna character." Erza said as Naruto looked at her. "We? there is no we the only thing your gonna do is stay here as I can't take any chances as me and Ryu know Ragna better than anyone when he makes a threat he delivers it." he said making everyone tense at his words all except one.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME NARUTO FOR ALL WE KNOW THIS COULD BE A BLUFF I SAY WE KICK THIS GUY AND THE BALDY ASS AND SAVE JUVIA END OF STORY." Natsu said as Naruto pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. "For the last time you don't know Ragna he doesn't bluff." "Then make us understand what makes him dangerous?" Mikoto asked as everyone looked at Naruto for explanation as Naruto sighs. "Fine...Ragna...well he is the son of Dante the son of the legendary dark knight and brother of Vergil sensei...and the wielder of rebellion." he said making everyone widen there eyes at the information but then gave there attention back to Naruto again. "It all started 3 year ago when me,Ryu and Ragna were partners hunting demons and dark mages alike. Me and Ryu met Ragna after I finished Vergil sensei's training...we fought of course reason was because he was looking for his uncle's sword in which is in my possession. After the battle I later explained to him why I wield Yamato...he understood and so we began our journey together the first 2 years were great but then the third year everything changed...Ragna changed he started to act more distant and more cold. At first I asked him what was wrong but he just said it was nothing and so I never brought it up again...but as days,weeks and months passed he only got worse as he even thought about how he viewed the world...he thought that instead of us protecting the humans we should just enslave them and make them serve or worship us like we were gods...Me and Ryu didn't agree with him as we reminded him on how his father, my sensei his sacrificed there lives to protect the humans from the demons like his grandfather did..." he looked at the ground as he continued. "We fought...our fight lasted for 2 whole days until I landed the finishing blow but I didn't finish the job...because I thought he would see the errors of his ways...but I was wrong...and so on that day me and Ryu lost a brother and gained another enemy...and now my past as caught up with me...and this time I will correct my mistake even...even if it means I will end the legacy of the dark knight then so be it...that is why I should do this alone because he is my responsibility it's only right I have to end it." He said daring anyone to try and stop him but to his surprise no one said anything nodding his head he looked at his brother.

"Ryu stay here we can't take any chances if Ragna may strike the town you and everyone in fairy tail have to protect it's people at any cost." he said to his brother in all but blood.

"Got bro I will give full detail to everyone on what kind of demons we may face." he said as Naruto nodded as he turned to the door but not before looking at Makarov.

"I will bring back Juvia that I swear." he assured the guild master while the old man nodded his head in gratitude.

Without anything else Naruto opened the door of the guild and walked out.

Once outside the building it was almost sundown walking towards the town but stopped when he saw multiple demons that looked scrawny and were wearing torn robes as their eyes are glowing red. On their hands were scythes. These demons were the lesser demons or known as the seven hell's of the demon army. Taking out Yamato from his pocket dimension Naruto charged at the small army of lesser demons with blinding speed.

The sand demons find themselves sliced to pieces and turned to sand as Naruto was behind them sheathing Yamato back into it's scabbard. After taking care of the small demons Naruto then saw more up ahead. Quickly as possible Naruto summoned a couple of summoned swords and sent them flying at the demons impaling them from head to toe killing them instantly. After taking them out more spawned in but there was something with the demons.

In the center was a another sand demon only different about this demon was that he was carrying a large organic ball with black spikes on top of its head. This demon was a hell wrath.

already faced it's kind before Naruto summoned 3 swords and launched them towards the organic ball causing a large explosion taking out some of the lesser demons with it.

After taking the demon out Naruto quickly turned blocking a lesser demons scythe that was aiming behind his head. taking out Yamato from it's scabbard Naruto sliced the demon in half and blocked another strike but from his side. Doing a 360 spin he cut the sand demon's head off. once killing the demon more appeared surrounding Naruto with there weapons already ready to swing at him. Quickly spreading his arms wide as his entire form glew turquoise blue Naruto screamed. ** _"KOSHI RYU ORA KYU!" (Photon Dragons Aura sphere!)_**. A small sphere big enough just for him blocked all the demons attack shattering there weapons in the process. while his aura sphere is still active Naruto raised his hand in the air. _**"DAKU SUREIYA OGI!: SEINARU KAMI SHOKAN KEN! ( Dark slayer secret technique!: Holy Divine Summon Swords!)**_ in the dawn almost night sky millions of stars glew bright until millions of swords came crashing down impaling all the demons in the town of Magnolia. slowly lowering his raised hand Naruto looked at the demons that stood before him with his eyes glowing bright. "Begone from whence you came." and with a snap of his fingers the demon shatter into millions of blue embers lighting up the entire town with blue lights. **(If you're wondering where are the towns people they ran to there homes just to let you know).**

Once the lights died down Naruto cut off the sphere and continue to march up ahead of the town but stopped when he heard crying a woman crying to be exact. looking around but kept his guard up as he continued to hear the woman cry but then it turned to laughter. feeling a presence from behind he turned to see a large dark cloak figure on top of one of the buildings. The dark figure teleported leaving a dark fog behind as it kept teleporting around Naruto until it appeared infront of him giving him a better look at the demon. The demon looked exactly like the lesser demons but much larger and wore a dark cloak that covered its entire body like a real grim reaper. the demons eyes were different instead of the lesser demons eyes being red this ones were blue one eye and the other was light blue. and on the demons hands was a large scythe but its blade was made out of blue crystal. The demon roared at him as it swung it scythe at making Naruto dodge the strike by jumping back.

After dodging the strike Naruto then drew Yamato and sent a barrage of crescent moon shaped slashes at the demon who dodged them by teleporting away.

Without warning Naruto blocked a strike from behind with Yamato's scabbard and took the chance to strike but again the demon vanished.

looking around as he tried to sense the demon will pop out next. suddenly behind him a black portal appeared and the demon reappeared from that same portal heading straight for Naruto with its scythe spinning it around ready to chop Naruto to little pieces but then found itself punched in the face with a massive Ethernano fist sending it crashing into a wall. The demon looked up only for it to meet with the same Ethernano hand grabbing him and was slammed into the ground multiple times creating a large crater.

after slamming the demon one last time Naruto sent it flying again but this time the demon teleported and reappeared infront of Naruto as both clashed causing sparks Naruto then cut through the demons scythe by using Yamato's dimension cut. the demon stumbled back as it looked at its scythe then back at Naruto.

"Tell Ragna i'm coming for him as we have a score to settle." He said coldly as the demon teleported away but once the demon was gone suddenly the ground started to shake as the earth split open causing some buildings to fall killing innocents as a large 100 foot tall tower come out from underground in the center of magnolia.

Once that shaking stopped Naruto widen his eyes as he looked at the tower...but what got him shocked was that this tower wasn't just any tower but the dark tower that opens the gateway to the underworld...Temen-Ni-Gru.

Gritting his teeth in rage Naruto looked up at the top of the tower to see a lone figure that was around the same age as him. The man was lean built like a Olympic swimmer as he was handsome **(no homo)** as his face didn't have a single fat his eyes were different color one eye was green and the other was red. his hair was silver white spiked up with a few bangs that almost covered his face. the man wore a He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts and also several belts covering his right arm. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands and finally wears a black hakama pants along with steel-toed red boots. and lastly on his back was a large broadsword with a demonic screaming skeleton with ruby red eyes.

This man was the Ragna Sparda son of Dante and grandson of the legendary dark knight Sparda.

Ragna looked down at Naruto with a emotionless expression while at the same time Naruto returned with his own but with his more coldly. After two former brothers looked at one and other in the eyes for a while as Naruto broke contact and walked towards the tower.

"No matter what you have planned or why you have brought out the tower your grandfather sacrificed his life to seal away but I will stop you no matter what RIGHT RAGNA!" Naruto said as the last two words echoed throughout the town. while at the top of the tower a massive whale like demon roared as it flew around the tower.

* * *

 **At the top of the tower...**

at the top Ragna looked down at Naruto as he watched him heading straight for the tower.

hearing footsteps Ragna turned to see the same bald man walk up to him Ragna turned back to see the town and enjoying the view in silence.

"Arkham." he said stoically.

"Well, doesn't this excite you?...the Temen-Ni-Gru has been revived...the great one who once ruled the earth as the medium between the human world and the demon world." he said as he stood next to Ragna and looked at the view. "Isn't it a magnificent view? the greatest minds of there time, those who revered evil, constructed this glorious edifice and now after two millenniums of confinement." he continued to rant while Ragna had his eyes closed closely losing his patience as he continued to listen.

"It can at last fulfill the purpose for which it has intended-" "That's none of my concern." Ragna cut him off as he finally lost his patience as he continued to look at the view. "Did he have it?" "I do not know but I can feel it's power and by the looks of it he's taking good care of it." Arkham said as he looked at Ragna taking out a red crystal necklace with silver chain on it. "after all it was a memento to him from your uncle." "Yes...but he has no Idea of it's true power...and the girl what did you do to her?" "I placed her in the chambers as she will be useful for later purposes." he said making Ragna nod his head as he put away the necklace back and saw the demon that fought Naruto landed before him, the demon explained to Ragna what Naruto said while at the same time Ragna listened to the demon and smirked as he turned around walking away with the demon following him from behind.

Without warning Ragna pulled out a black handgun and shot the demon in the head as that said demon shattered like glass. putting the gun away Ragna continued to walk as Arkham smirked at the spot the demon was once standing and followed Ragna.

* * *

 **Back with Naruto...**

Naruto continued to walk towards the tower while killing some demon along the way but once he was close enough a chilly fog started to show itself and it was coming from inside the entrance of the tower.

Walking towards the entrance Naruto found him self inside a large chamber he stopped in his tracks when he saw a massive frozen sculpture with three heads.

Suddenly the sculpture started to shake as pieces of Ice started to fall showing a massive 50 foot tall snow white wolf with three heads each head had different color eyes Green, Red and Blue. and lastly around it's neck was three chains tied up to the wall.

The wolf growled as he took a few steps and roared creating a massive icy shockwave that created spikes all around the chamber as Naruto didn't move a muscle as he looked at the wolf that stood before him.

The wolf looked at him dead in the eyes. **"LEAVE NOW MORTAL, THE LIKES OF YOU FORBIDDEN IN THIS LAND!"** The massive wolf tried to reach at him but the chains hold the wolf in place. **"YOU WHO ARE POWERLESS ARE NOT WORTHY TO SET FOOT IN HERE!"**.

 **~DMC3 CERBERUS BOOS BATTLE THEME~**

"Wow I never seen a talking mutt before?...you know if there ever was a dog show you definitely take first place." he said at the demon dog as the wolf three heads growled at him. **"YOU, A MERE HUMAN, MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME THE FIFTH STRONGEST DEMON LORD CERBERUS RULER OF THE FROZEN HELL TUNDRA!."** The wolf with the red eyes charged a Icy beam at Naruto who jumped up in the air dodging the now named Cerberus attack as the icy beam froze the main entrance of the building.

Naruto landed on the ground and looked at the entrance and then back at Cerberus. "Easy Fido! how about I take you for a walk." he bended down a little as he clapped his hands at Cerberus. "Come on boy lets go." he mocked him as Cerberus eyes glowed as the entire room started to get colder.

 **"YOU WILL REGRET THIS YOU WORM!."** He said as it's entire body was covered in ice protecting him like armor.

Naruto smirked as his eyes glowed gold as his hands were covered in flames revealing to be Ifrit.

"Now I'm Fired up." he said as his entire form was covered in golden aura as he charged at Cerberus...

* * *

 **PART 1 end...**

 **there you have it the first part of the movie hope you guys like it and now time to work on fairy's dark knight and resident evil and digimon...**

 **until next time later and merry Christmas since I will be working on that day...**

 **Sub out peace...**


	8. announcement

Announcement

Hey guys sub here to tell you guys that chapter 4 of fairy tail devil slayer is fixed and already working on the 5th hope you like it..

sub out peace!


End file.
